


Una relación extraña con el jefe

by AlittlePhantom



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 43,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlittlePhantom/pseuds/AlittlePhantom
Summary: Hansol vive una vida condenadamente monótona y aburrida. Su trabajo lo es absolutamente todo para él y no tolerará que su nuevo jefe lo joda, por más que encienda su cuerpo de forma alarmante.Jiho, por otra parte, no quiere tomar la responsabilidad de ese lugar, y sin embargo termina accediendo de mala gana ante la insistencia de su padre. Nunca creyó que un par de colapsos accidentales terminaran poniendo su mundo de cabeza, pero el destino tiene formas raras de jugar bromas, y Jiho lo va a comprender de la manera más inesperada.





	1. Chapter 1

Hansol suspiró mirando la pila de documentos que se amontonaron en una sola mañana alejado de la oficina. Quería realmente largarse a llorar. El nudo en su garganta se oprimía doloroso.

Pero no cedería. Él no era tan débil.

Ya había estado en situaciones similares y saldría airoso también de esta. Hoy no sería la excepción.

Amaba su trabajo, pero francamente en días como hoy mandaría todo a la mierda felizmente y sin dudar, y se iría a dormir. Joder que realmente necesitaba una buena noche de sueño. Y un buen polvo. Pero aún más una bendita siesta.

Bufó sonoramente y atacó su sandwich mientras apilaba los papeles por orden. Los prioritarios y urgentes irían a una pila mas chica y los que podía terminar en su casa en otra... pero esa era aún más pequeña para su gusto.

A veces desearía poder realizar la totalidad de los trabajos en su departamento. Se llegó a preguntar el por qué seguía pagando un alquiler tan alto por un lugar al que apenas visitaba. Era una verdadera pena. Eligió el sitio por la vista y lo decoró a su gusto para que tenga ese ambiente a hogar... para nada. Más bien para nadie.

Incluso había asesinado a un inocente cactus de deshidratación. Maldición, quien en su sano juicio mataría a una planta que apenas necesita atención... y agua. Improbable, pero real. 

Ignorando el sentimiento de fracaso total, se pasó toda la tarde trabajando. 

 

Sentía los ojos pesados y el cuerpo débil. Quizá finalmente estaba llegando a su límite. Aunque sabía que debía terminar con el trabajo asignado, antes de que llegara su nuevo jefe. Maldita la hora en la que decidieron poner al frente a una nueva persona.

Y el mundo sabía lo que odiaba los cambios bruscos.

Nadie en la empresa conocía la personalidad del nuevo director, lo único que sabían a ciencia cierta era que era el segundo hijo del dueño y que no estaba muy feliz por hacerse cargo del lugar. Por eso pensaba que era mejor estar prevenido. 

A Hansol no le importaba aquel cambio en lo absoluto, mientras no afectara a su trabajo ni a sus posibilidades de conseguir el ansiado ascenso.

Y joder que se lo merecía.

Había sacrificado casi cuatro años es ese sitio, dejando de lado a su familia, sus amigos y hasta su propia vida por un mejor futuro, y estaba a nada de conseguirlo. Sus esfuerzos por fin darían frutos y por lo tanto no iba a dejar que nada se interponga en su meta. Ni siquiera el consentido y desinteresado nuevo jefe, que todavía no había visto, pero del que no tenía muy buenas referencias.

Perdió la noción del tiempo dentro de la sofocante habitación y cuando al fin dio los últimos arreglos al trabajo final, ya era de madrugada.

Decidió regresar a casa, dormiría un par de horas y volvería para presentarse ante el director.

Sonrió agotado estirando sus muy agarrotados músculos. Le daría una buena primera impresión y sería más fácil de llevar aunque no llegue a agradarle demasiado.

Estaba seriamente exhausto, agotado, fundido... y todos los jodidos sinónimos que existían. Todos ellos lo describían a la perfección. Nunca se había sentido tan demolido en la vida. Sentía escalofríos y sudor frío recorrerlo entero. 

El cuerpo le estaba pasando factura por descuidarlo tanto. Se sentía morir.

Bajó del ascensor tambaleante y algo desorientado. Salió por las puertas de la empresa y no podía hacer pie. Eso no era bueno. Su vista se nublaba y sus extremidades no le respondían. Alguien le habló pero no lograba comprender.

Vio todo negro antes de sentirse caer profundo.

 

 

Hansol se despertó totalmente perdido. Hundido entre suaves y delicadas sabanas. Sus memorias eran borrosas y confusas, al igual que su vista. Aunque se daba cuenta que no estaba ni en su departamento ni en su oficina. Es más, en realidad no era ningún lugar en la que su mente recuerde haber estado alguna vez en su vida. De eso estaba seguro. 

Estaba siendo tratado y eso lo desconcertó. El goteante suero estaba a su lado y conectado a su brazo izquierdo. 

Se sentía pesado y adolorido sobre la inmensa cama... una cama ajena. 

Quiso levantarse y se mareó. 

Joder, esto era demasiado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo carajos había llegado a este lugar?... tenía muchas preguntas en su completamente confusa y desorientada cabeza.

— Veo que ya te despertaste— dijo una voz grave a escasos metros y Hansol se sobresaltó. 

Un joven que no aparentaba ser mas grande que él lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. El rostro realmente atractivo de facciones cinceladas pero su mirada era totalmente impávida, desprovista de emociones. 

Volvió a intentar sentarse y el mareo se intensificó. 

— No te levantes todavía— lo reprendió el chico sin expresión. 

Aunque no le hizo caso y se sentó igual.

— Yo... ¿cómo...?— balbuceó con la voz rasposa. Su garganta dolía también.

— ¿No recuerdas?

Hansol forzó sus memorias. Recordaba haber bajado del ascensor y haber salido al exterior. También el haberse sentido mal a los pocos metros y... nada más. El resto no estaba.

— ¿Me desmayé?— preguntó al extraño. 

Este sonrió de una manera algo rara.

— Te atrapé justo antes de que te partieras la cabeza contra el pavimento. Deberías agradecer que tengo excelentes reflejos o todavía estarían limpiando tu sangre en el lugar.

Hansol asintió levemente, sus pensamientos hechos un lío.

— Te llevé al hospital —añadió el desconocido— pero como no había camillas terminé por traerte a mi casa— explicó respondiendo a las preguntas no formuladas.

— Y-yo.. lo siento— balbuceaba mientras se inclinaba disculpándose repetidamente. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía pesada pero no importaba—. De verdad lo siento, y muchas gracias... ya... ya me voy. Pagaré por las molestias, no se preocupe— se estaba levantando e intentaba quitarse la sonda pero fue sostenido duro por los hombros. El chico lo miraba con dureza.

— Exceso de trabajo, estrés, anemia, deshidratación... ¿a qué estás jugando? ¿qué tanto vale la pena ese sitio para descuidar tu salud así?— preguntó rudo

Mierda, ¿quién era esa persona y por qué hablaba como su mamá?

— No es su problema —le dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Agradezco sinceramente que me haya ayudado y tengo intención de retribuirle, pero nada más. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia— añadió molesto.

Sabía que estaba siendo grosero e injusto. Esa persona salvó su cuello y lo cuidó sin saber siquiera quién demonios era. Pero también estaba avergonzado y mentalmente agotado. 

Necesitaba salir de allí para pensar con claridad. 

Quitó la sonda y buscó sus cosas en la habitación. Sentía la mirada del desconocido sobre él, pero no lo escuchó decir más nada. 

Finalmente y cuando tuvo todas sus cosas entre sus brazos saludó al joven.

— Lo siento de verdad... y gracias por todo— sintió la calidez de su mano y la sonrisa algo cínica del chico.

Salió rápidamente de ahí.

Esa persona lo incomodaba demasiado y para su desgracia tenía los bonitos rasgos que buscaba en una pareja. Saber que había dormido en la cama de él hacía que su piel se encienda. Totalmente ridículo para alguien que casi deja este mundo.

 

 

El chico observó desde la ventana de la habitación, como Hansol tomaba un taxi y se perdía con los primeros rayos del sol, y sonrió divertido.

El trabajo prometía ser sumamente interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

— Solji dime que el director todavía no llegó— pidió desesperado. 

Llegaba tarde. 

Había tomado más tiempo del que creía llegar a su departamento y recuperarse un poco. Además de que casi se duerme en la tina y lamentaba que ni siquiera había podido desayunar por la prisa.

— Si quiere se lo digo... pero ya está en su oficina y, para sorpresa de todos, llegó antes incluso que el mismísimo CEO.

Hansol golpeó su frente contra el escritorio. No es lo que quería escuchar. No en un día como hoy.

Aún no superaba lo de la mañana... el extraño chico que lo llevó a su casa y lo cuidó, y reprendió también. 

Y ahora perdió la oportunidad de presentarse correctamente. Este debía ser algún castigo.

— ¿Cómo es él?— preguntó realmente preocupado y curioso. Sobre todo curioso.

— Él es... joven y guapo, como uno de los modelos de la revista —murmuró soñadoramente— aunque inexpresivo y frío también. Como un príncipe de hielo.

Esa descripción no le servía.

Lo que menos quería saber era si estaba bueno.

— Ah... y preguntó por usted— añadió la chica.

Eso era realmente importante. ¿Dónde estaban las prioridades de esta mujer?

— Tengo que ir a verlo— susurró pálido. Temía una reprimenda.

Había preparado un plan perfecto en su mente y todo se fue al carajo por que su jodido cuerpo no pudo resistir unos minutos más.

Aún se sentía físicamente destruido y mentalmente agotado, aunque esperaba que no se le notara frente al nuevo director. Odiaba dar una mala impresión.

— El director dijo que no recibiría a nadie aún.

Hansol volvió a darle un cabezazo al escritorio. Nada estaba saliendo bien.

— Lo más extraño fue que nos entregó un desayuno a todos y nos obligó a terminarlo, fue muy estricto con eso. Un minuto... tengo que traerle el suyo antes de que me despida por eso.

La chica salió casi corriendo y volvió enseguida con una bandeja enorme.

— Todos estábamos envidiosos de usted —añadió en un susurro— a ninguno le dio uno tan completo como este. Incluso tiene tónicos y vitaminas.

Hansol se sorprendió. La bandeja estaba llena a rebosar de comida. Su estomago rugió de alegría, todo lo que tenía era el sandwich de la noche pasada.

— Wow... esto es demasiado —atacó sin dudar un segundo— ¿por qué haría algo como esto el director?— preguntó confuso.

— Nadie lo sabe, quizá es algún soborno —aventuró su secretaria repasando mentalmente las actitudes del joven— o quizá solo sea una buena persona que se preocupa por sus empleados.

Hansol sonrió burlonamente.

No estaba en los genes de la familia Shin preocuparse por seres inferiores, y dudaba que el joven director fuera muy diferente a su padre.

— Estoy muy intrigado por saber como es él, ¿de verdad no puedo ir a su oficina?

Ella negó silenciosamente.

— Según su secretaria está revisando expedientes. Muchos trabajadores están asustados a muerte de que pueda despedirlos.

Joder. Lo que la revista necesita son nuevas ideas, no gente nueva. 

Ya empezaba a dolerle nuevamente la cabeza.

Como editor principal tenía que hablar con el nuevo jefe e iría en ese momento. Quiera o no.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

— Disculpe, el nuevo director quiere verlo.

La chica parecía algo alterada y Hansol entró en pánico.

Se levantó de un salto, sus piernas débiles y su estomago dio un pesado vuelco. Quizá no debió comer tanto.

Joder, era el mejor en la empresa no podían despedirlo así como así, ¿no?

Suspiró dramáticamente y se dirigió a la oficina de su superior. Golpeó suave a la puerta temblando ligeramente. No podía controlar su cuerpo y los nervios lo estaban matando.

— Adelante— contestó una grave voz desde adentro.

Volvió a suspirar largamente y entró.

Ni bien traspasó el umbral quedó de piedra, su estomago dio una gran voltereta y creyó que podría volver a desvanecerse. Esta vez de la impresión.

El chico del que había escapado esta mañana estaba sentado en el escritorio que sería del nuevo jefe, con una enorme y totalmente desconcertante sonrisa.

Esta debía ser alguna mala broma del destino.


	3. Chapter 3

Hansol vaciló en la entrada. Su cuerpo no se movía y estaba bastante seguro que era por que sufría una leve crisis. Su cerebro le decía que debía entrar, mientras su subconsciente se mantenía diciendo que corra lejos.

Estaba en problemas y lo sabía.

Sabía que su actitud en la mañana lo había dejado fatal y se culpaba internamente por ello.

¿A quién más podría culpar?

Sus pasos débiles y pesados lo llevaron dentro. Quería llorar y hacer berrinche como niño chiquito porque las cosas realmente no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado.

Se desplomó sobre la silla que lo enfrentaba a su nuevo jefe, pero no podía hablar. Sentía que si abría la boca vomitaría.

— No es de mi incumbencia, ¿no es así señor Kim?— dijo ásperamente

Hansol quería que el piso se abriera en ese instante y lo tragara. Bajó dócilmente la mirada.

— Lo siento por eso —dijo en un murmullo— yo... no sabía...

— Evidentemente— lo cortó molesto y su voz le envió escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Se hizo un incómodo y largo silencio.

Hansol miraba sus zapatos mientras el joven ojeaba parsimonioso unos documentos.

Levantó apenas la vista.

En ese momento el chico lucía intimidante y mayor de algún modo. Quizá eran las gafas, ya que cuando lo vio por primera vez no las llevaba puestas. Seguramente se debía a eso y por lo mismo le daba un aura de superioridad que lo perturbaba levemente.

— Vas a hacerme un agujero en el rostro— murmuró sin quitar los ojos de los papeles.

Hansol se sonrojó hasta la raíz. No era justo que lo molestara así cuando él sólo estaba comparando al chico de la mañana con el joven que tenía enfrente. Decidió que igualmente no le agradaba ninguno de los dos. 

Sin embargo le quedaba la duda si el chico sabía quien era en el momento que se desmayó y lo llevó a su casa. 

Pero tampoco preguntaría.

Aún se encontraba demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

Jiho dejó los papeles a un lado y lo miró fijamente. El mayor sintió un ligero temblor, casi parecía un jefe que sabía lo que hacía.

— Cambiaremos el formato de la revista —anunció sorpresivamente— y este mes no saldrá a la venta.

Hansol quedó aturdido unos eternos segundos.

Realmente sólo aparentaba, este hombre no sabía nada.

— Sé que estamos sobre el plazo para entregar los papeles a la imprenta, pero anoche terminamos casi todo... las últimas notas las entregan en media hora. La revista puede publicarse sin problemas, hemos estado en situaciones peores— balbuceó atropelladamente.

Obviamente usted no sabe por que no trabajó nunca aquí, quiso agregar pero se mordió la lengua.

— La revista no saldrá. No con esas notas mediocres y los temas tan poco interesantes. Es deprimente. Ahora entiendo la necesidad de mi padre por traerme. Este lugar estará en ruinas en poco tiempo si no se hace algo urgente.

¿Notas mediocres? ¿Temas poco interesantes? Que carajos sabía esta persona de este sitio.

— Creo que no estoy entendiendo... ¿usted sabe el trabajo y el esfuerzo que toma llegar a sacar cada número de la revista?

El joven asintió.

— No, y no... usted no puede decir de un día para otro que no va a salir. ¿Entiende las complicaciones que eso conlleva? Cómo puede hablar con tanta seguridad de algo tan jodidamente importante para todos los que trabajamos aquí— vociferó descontrolado.

— Cálmate. No es una decisión que haya tomado a la ligera y tampoco es una decisión nueva. La imprenta estaba al tanto de que quizá no saldría. Y haré los cambios que crea convenientes ya que YO estoy a cargo de la revista— hizo énfasis en esa palabra y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Hansol se tragó su frustración y las miles de palabrotas que querían escaparse de sus labios. 

No era justo.

Este tipo le estaba diciendo que todo el esfuerzo de ese maldito mes, ¿fue en vano? Que había desgastado su cuerpo y mente hasta el agotamiento extremo... ¿para nada? 

No entendía como podía existir este tipo de personas.

¡¡JODER, SON EMPLEADOS NO MÁQUINAS QUE PUEDAS MANEJAR A TU ANTOJO!!

Estaba muy tentado a gritárselo, pero valoraba mucho su trabajo como para hacerlo.

Se levantó de golpe.

— Si ya no me necesita me iré a mi oficina— dijo lo más educadamente que pudo, aunque sabía que le había salido demasiado brusco.

El joven negó ligeramente.

— Ahora volverás a tu casa— murmuró

Hansol lo miró incrédulo. ¿Este tipo lo estaba echando?

El chico vio su expresión y sonrió divertido.

— No te estoy despidiendo, creo que deberías descansar... aún estás obligado a volver el lunes por la mañana. 

El mayor sintió el alivio relajar sus músculos tensos, asintió rígido y se retiró.

Este tipo era desconcertante.

Entonces probablemente el desayuno fuera una disculpa. Una lamentable disculpa. Sentía que no bastaba, creía que fue demasiado cruel haber hecho tantas cosas a escondidas de sus propios empleados.

Y le dolía la crudeza de sus palabras.

Sabía que las notas no eran buenas, pero fue lo mejor que pudieron conseguir bajo las circunstancias que manejaban. Sabía que el público no estaba interesado en sus temas, y joder sabía que estaban perdiendo lectores, pero así como era frustrante no estaba en sus manos un cambio como el que proponía el nuevo jefe.

Y por más que ya despreciara al chico y no lo comprenda, esperaba sinceramente que sus decisiones no terminen en fracaso.

Por el bien de todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hansol se resignó a pasar el fin de semana largo (el primero en mucho tiempo) lejos del trabajo. No lo hacía feliz. Estaba enfadado. Estaba sinceramente cansado, pero aún así no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. Si el jefe nuevo quería cambiar tan temerariamente lo que se le diera la gana podría hacerlo y él no iba a oponer resistencia aunque quisiera. 

Sin embargo, estaba a merced de ese tipo y eso era lo que lo cabreaba sobremanera.

No soportaba su irritable manera de actuar y realmente no sabía si podría soportarlo demasiado antes de mandarlo de paseo.

Lo que era una pena porque no quería dejar como desperdiciados los años que trabajó en el lugar. Sería injusto.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta había llegado demasiado temprano hasta las puertas de la empresa. Sólo esperaba no toparse enseguida con el principito de doble personalidad. Pero, como su suerte es del asco, fue al primero que se encontró.

Aunque algo extraño le sucedía.

Realmente no se lo veía bien. Deplorable era la palabra justa.

Se acercó al chico al verlo traspasar con dificultad la puerta que daba al exterior, y se sorprendió al notar que se tambaleaba. Sin pensar lo tomó de la cintura antes de que pierda estabilidad.

Hansol podía sentir el sudor frío en la piel caliente del joven. Ahí se dio cuenta que el chico estaba enfermo. 

Se preguntó que podía hacer. El chico se encontraba demasiado débil entre sus brazos y francamente no creía que llevarlo dentro fuera una buena idea. 

Decidió que llevarlo a la clínica sería lo más conveniente.

Detuvo un taxi como pudo con el chico casi inconsciente y con dificultad lo metió dentro.

— A la clínica por favor— apremió al conductor. 

Jiho negó enfáticamente.

— Llévame a mi departamento— rogó con insistencia.

— No voy a hacerlo, ¿no notas el estado en el que estás?

El chico le dio una sonrisa cansada.

— Me encuentro en mejor forma que tú, cuando te vi por primera vez.

Hansol lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio la dirección del chico al taxista.

Su jefe lo miró extrañado.

— Tenía pensado agradecerte por ayudarme, al menos debía recordar donde vivías.

Jiho asintió e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?— preguntó preocupado. Su mano se precipitó a su frente y notó que ardía.

— Tu mano...

— ¿Mi mano?

Se dio cuenta e intentó alejarla pero el chico no lo dejó.

— Está fría... es agradable— murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Joder, ¿ya estaba delirando?

Hansol estaba arrepintiéndose de no haberlo llevado a la clínica. Aún más al tener que cargarlo dormido al interior del edificio. Por más que intentó despertarlo fue inútil y terminó, casi, por arrastrarlo. 

Incluso tuvo que descifrar la clave para entrar, aunque no creía que fuera tan estúpido para de verdad tener como clave 1111.

¿Y con esa inteligencia pretendía levantar la revista?

Lo tiró sin miramientos sobre la misma cama en la que había descansado aquella vez y buscó medicina. También hielo para bajar la fiebre, que por lo que creía era bastante alta. 

Mientras se disponía a ayudarlo se detuvo a observarlo de cerca. Podía notar la leve atracción que sintió ese día ahora que estaba dormido.

Tenía un bonito rostro. Y por lo que podía ver, un agradable cuerpo también. Algo que notó mientras secaba su sudor.

— Tengo fr-frío— dijo tiritando.

Hansol lo tapó aún mas pero el chico temblaba demasiado.

— T-tengo mu-mucho frío— repitió y el mayor no sabía que hacer.

Se metió bajo el cobertor y lo abrazó frotando sus brazos para que entre en calor. Jiho se pegó a él abrazándolo fuerte.

Hansol se avergonzó y escuchó la grave voz del chico vibrar sobre su pecho.

— Tienes rostro de niña... y bonitos ojos —Hansol sonrió ¿era eso un cumplido?— pero no quiero que me agrades.

¿No quería?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque hago cosas extrañas cuando me agradan las personas.

— ¿Algo así como abrazarlos para dormir?

Jiho sonrió aunque eso no pudo verlo el mayor. Hansol también sonrió, tampoco buscaba agradarle al chico. Y pensando en lo que estaba haciendo se dijo que sólo estaba devolviendo un favor.

— Tu corazón late muy rápido— murmuró somnoliento el chico.

— Late con normalidad

— No... late casi tan rápido como el mio.

Hansol estaba seguro que sus latidos se aceleraron con esa simple frase, pero el chico no llegó a oírlos. Había caído profundamente dormido.

El mayor se repetía como un mantra... 

Sólo estoy saldando una deuda, no me agrada y mi corazón no latió por su culpa... 

Sólo estoy saldando una deuda, no me agrada y mi corazón no latió por su culpa...

Sólo estoy saldando una deuda, no me agrada y mi corazón no latió por su culpa... 

Una y otra vez...

 

Lo haría hasta que él mismo lo crea.


	5. Chapter 5

— Está bien... sí... sólo es fiebre... ¿estuvo desde el viernes en la empresa?... está bien, entiendo...

Jiho aturdido abrió sus ojos. No entendía la conversación que se desarrollaba y tampoco sabía quién era el que hablaba.

Estaba en su dormitorio, sin camisa y con un paño frío sobre su frente.

El chico que reconoció como su empleado abrió la puerta silenciosamente con el codo, sus manos estaban ocupadas con una enorme bandeja y sosteniendo el móvil hábilmente con su hombro.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando.

— Lo siento, ¿te desperté?— preguntó apoyando las cosas sobre la mesita de noche y guardando su móvil.

— ¿Qué me pasó?— dijo ronco

— Estuviste la mitad del camino despierto, no me digas que olvidaste cómo te encontré— dijo pasándole una vaso con agua.

Jiho pensó que el chico era observador, él no había pedido el agua pero la necesitaba.

— Si recuerdo... algo... no mucho.

No se si lo que recuerdo es real tampoco. El estómago le dio un vuelco. Este chico entre sus brazos... eso definitivamente no pasó.

— ¿Cómo está tu fiebre?

— Creo que bajó— murmuró suave

— Hice algo de sopa... deberías comer. No creo que hayas comido adecuadamente estos días— dijo bajando la mirada.

Hansol sentía que había sido demasiado borde con el chico sin conocerlo. Sin embargo, dijeron que había estado desde el viernes metido dentro de la empresa trabajando arduo. 

En realidad no creía que fuera del tipo trabajador, pero si acabó así debía darle el beneficio de la duda.

Jiho intentó levantarse, pero sentía sus músculos duros como garrotes. Sentía como si lo hubieran apaleado y la cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

Despacio el chico lo ayudó a acomodarse.

— ¿Debería regañarlo yo también?— preguntó divertido 

— Podría alegar que no le incumbe señor Kim, así que le sugiero que no lo haga.

— Han-sol... mi nombre es Hansol, no estamos en el trabajo o ¿prefiere que le diga señor Shin?

Jiho pensó que era lógico.

— Han-sol... me alcanzarías una camiseta, alguien me desnudó mientras descansaba.

El chico reaccionó enrojeciendo furiosamente.

Una reacción adorable, según un confuso Jiho.

Ocultó el rubor dando media vuelta en dirección al armario.

— Ahora me hace quedar como un pervertido luego de ayudarlo— refunfuñaba aireado (pero en un susurro quedo y con la cabeza dentro del closet)

— Oye... no te aprovechaste de mi, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Hansol se desencajó.

Joder, quería golpearlo. Con que tranquilidad acusa a los demás siendo que en su delirio y aún dormido gimoteaba y toqueteaba buscando un par de pechos grandes, que obviamente no tenía.

Descarado.

Lo enfrentó con una mirada totalmente peligrosa.

— Sí, lo hice... y te gustó— respondió lanzándole la prenda con una lasciva mirada y lamiendo lenta y sensualmente su labio inferior.

Inexplicablemente para Jiho sintió una punzada dolorosa y su miembro se apretó.

Joder, no se podía estar poniendo duro por algo así. Era tan impropio de él. Estaba teniendo una reacción tan grande simplemente por una mirada caliente... de un hombre.

La carcajada de Hansol lo dejó confuso.

— Deberías ver tu cara de terror, ¿de verdad creíste que hice algo mientras dormías?

Jiho sonrió débilmente. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado de la peor forma. El bulto era notable y tenía que hacer malabares para evitar que lo vea.

Se sentía estúpido e incómodo, pero eso no lo notó Hansol que insistía en que debía comer.

Lo hizo. Intentando ignorarlo a él y al problema que latía caliente bajo las sabanas.

Debía deshacerse del chico y atenderlo. Ya comenzaba a doler.

— Hansol... de verdad gracias... pero ya deberías volver a casa.

El chico se quedó mirándolo extrañado.

Jiho estaba sudando demasiado. Se acercó inconscientemente a revisar su temperatura y se sorprendió al verlo alejarse asustado.

Más aún al notar que escondía una gran y sólida erección bajo las prendas.

Hansol sintió el calor en su rostro y se escapó de sus labios un jadeo involuntario.

 

¡¿Cómo debería reaccionar ante esto?!


	6. Chapter 6

— Señor... ¿qué clase de relación tiene con el director?

— ¿El director?— Hansol levantó lento la vista de los papeles que estaba firmando.

— Sí... es que nos preguntábamos si es que ya se conocían de antes. Ya que visita su casa y eso...

Solji parecía incómoda, como si le costara preguntar pero se viera obligada a hacerlo de todas formas. Seguramente no formara parte de sus intereses, sino de alguien más. Era más bien como si fuera obra del grupito de secretarias que ya habían caído por el jefe.

Buena suerte para ellas, la que tuviera buenas tetas se lo llevaría.

— Mmm...

Pensó largamente.

¿Amistad?... No, eso no. Dios no lo permita.

¿Jefe y empleado?... Quizá...

¿Colapso y huida?... Sí, eso era lo más acertado.

Cuando colapsó su jefe lo atendió, aunque al final salió corriendo. Y cuando fue el chico quien colapsó él lo ayudo... pero terminó huyendo una vez más, de la impresión, luego de ver 'eso'. Aunque más tarde entendió que la excitación se debiera seguramente a sus sueños húmedos.

Pero aún no podía ver a los ojos a su jefe, no por que no quisiera, sino por que este lo evitaba. Al punto de resultar incómodo y desesperante. Estaba lentamente llegando a un nivel de estrés y hartazgo importante. Tres días siendo completamente ignorado, ¿no era demasiado? ¿era acaso un niño? 

Lo vio en una situación bochornosa pero no es como si fuera el causante, ¿verdad?

Se notaba a leguas que el jefe era hétero y un mujeriego, además. Quizá esté interesado en alguna de las secretarias. 

Miró a la suya con recelo.

— Solji, ¿a usted le gusta el nuevo director?

La chica negó aburrida.

— Ni una pizca

— ¿Y yo?— intentó una mirada seductora que murió cuando ella volvió a negar enfáticamente.

— No se esfuerce. Digamos que nuestros intereses no concuerdan con los de la media.

— Entiendo— murmuró bajo.

Joder, esta chica era demasiado directa y franca. Apreciaba su sinceridad y sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella. 

Sacudió su cabeza, había olvidado la primera pregunta.

— Pues hablando del jefe, se podría decir que no es una persona que me agrade lo suficiente para entablar una amistad, pero los términos son de cordialidad y amabilidad mutua.

Obviando el hecho que... se durmió en mis brazos, que lo vi semidesnudo y, aún peor... duro.

Lo siento Solji, por más confianza que le inspirara, eso era algo demasiado raro y avergonzante como para compartirlo. Aún más para repetirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Es cierto entonces que conoce su apartamento?

Hansol asintió sonrojado. 

No podía simplemente quitar de su mente lo que ocurrió allí. No olvidaba que incluso hasta sabía la clave de acceso.

— Y pasó algo que hizo que el jefe lo ignorara olímpicamente en el trabajo— confirmó la chica.

— ¡Exacto! y aún quiero hablarle para acabar con el malentendido, pero también adiestró a su secretaria para no dejarme entrar a su oficina— suspiró derrotado.

— Puedo ayudarlo con eso— sonrió la mujer.

Cinco minutos más tarde tenía el pase libre a la oficina del director, mientras ella coqueteaba abiertamente con la otra secretaria.

Esa mujer no se cansaba nunca de sorprenderlo.

Entró sin anunciarse. El chico no lo oyó, ni lo vio ya que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, y siguió hablando con tranquilidad por teléfono.

— ¿Pero entiendes que no puedo levantarla?... fui a ese lugar y nada... sí... con ella también y tuve el mismo resultado... te estoy diciendo que no sirvió de nada —suspiró profundamente calmándose— ¿qué me ocurre? Me puse duro con la mirada caliente de un hombre y no puedo levantarla frente a una chica, ¿qué está mal conmigo?... ¡No te rías imbécil!

Hansol se retiró tan silenciosamente como había entrado, aturdido y pálido.

 

Nunca debió haber escuchado esa conversación.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¡¡No es gracioso!!

— Lo es, ¡joder!... nunca creí oírte decir algo semejante en esta vida. Al grandioso Jiho... al semental que volvía locas a las chicas en el colegio... ¡¡¡le gustan los penes!!!

— Retira lo que dijiste maldito Byungjoo, o iré y te arrancaré la cabeza.

Su molesta risa lo irritó aún más. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa suya, y a pesar que era su mejor amigo, sabía que no debió contarle.

La risa en un instante se cortó sorprendiéndolo.

— Espera... conozco a gente dentro de la empresa de tu padre. Joder, sé quién es el chico. Es Kim Hansol, ¿verdad?

La seriedad de su voz lo aturdió.

— Es Hansol... sólo él podría hacerte dudar de tu sexualidad.

Y volvió a reír estridentemente.

Jiho cortó sin despedirse con la risa aún haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Encima para empeorar las cosas Bjoo lo conocía, ¿qué más podría salir mal?

No dudaba de su sexualidad. Joder no. No le gustaban los hombres y no tenía ningún remoto interés en tener relaciones sexuales/sentimentales con alguno.

Sin embargo, olvidó las veces que se corrió imaginando cual sería la expresión del chico mientras lo hacía llegar al clímax entre sus brazos. Increíble.

Era un hombre y lo sabía, maldición sí, pero su cuerpo no lo entendía, y al muy jodido no le importaba demasiado. Es más, su mente lentamente se había llenado de escenas eróticas (que no le resultaban para nada desagradables) donde Hansol era el actor principal. Dejándolo sumamente caliente y desorientado, quizá por ello terminó contándoselo a Byungjoo.

Una terrible decisión.

Necesitaba enfriar su cabeza, desechar las inútiles observaciones de Bjoo y concentrarse únicamente en el trabajo.

Por fin las cosas se estaban encausando dentro de la empresa. Utilizar las antiguas propuestas de los empleados fueron de gran ayuda. Era una lástima que su padre fuera tan conservador e ignorara las mismas en un primer momento, aunque este notó ahora que ya era necesario un cambio, una actualización. Gracias al cielo.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para la revista.

La vieja sugerencia de Hansol de utilizar las redes sociales para promocionarla parecía perfecta para el nuevo comienzo de la misma. Además decidió otorgarle más libertades a los empleados, dándole seguridad y confianza para ponerse retos y, ¿por qué no?... correr algunos riesgos.

Sabía que por eso no tenía tiempo para evitar a su mejor trabajador, por más bochornoso que fuera dirigirle la mirada. Se avergonzaba de su propia actitud, y sabía que tenía que hecerle frente.

Aunque hoy no, no podría mirarlo a la cara sabiendo que era el factor principal de sus fantasías y que se había corrido esa misma mañana susurrando inevitablemente su nombre. Debería haberse sentido asqueado, pero sólo se sintió terriblemente insatisfecho.

Revolvió su cabello exasperado. Esto realmente se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Inhaló profundamente.

Era indispensable mantener el control en situaciones como estas, pensar con claridad y actuar como adulto y no como adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. 

Debía llegar a casa e idear un plan para acabar con esta extraña atracción que ejercía el chico sobre él.

Sintiéndose un poco de mejor ánimo, terminó el escaso trabajo que le quedaba y resuelto se dirigió a la salida. Sólo esperaba que el jodido elevador no se frene nuevamente. Era aterrador.

Suspiró largamente, estaba agotado. Sobre todo mentalmente, su cabeza era un lío de dimensiones extraordinarias. Pero aun así mientras esperaba el ascensor sentía una renovada e inesperada sensación de confianza crecer en su interior.

Arreglaría de una vez lo que estuviera mal consigo y volvería todo a la normalidad.

Antes de cerrarse las puertas una pequeña mano las detuvo con un movimiento. Maldijo. Era Hansol.

Pudo notarlo vacilar al verlo dentro.

— ¿Bajas?— preguntó Jiho y el chico asintió.

La tensión y la incomodidad podía sentirse pesadamente llenando el cubículo de forma alarmante. Ambos evitaban mirarse e incluso aún dentro del pequeño lugar mantenían una distancia considerable.

Jiho buscó su rostro en el reflejo del aparato, no tenía las agallas para verlo de frente. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo preocupó. 

El chico estaba pálido. Extremadamente pálido y tembloroso.

Se asustó.

Se volteó inmediatamente y actuó sin pensar. Sus manos recorrieron su frente en busca del calor característico de la fiebre, mientras de su boca salían miles de preguntas.

— ¿Hansol? ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿comiste hoy?

Dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención. El chico había notado aterrado que el ascensor con un brusco movimiento final, ya no se movía.

 

Estaban atrapados.


	8. Chapter 8

El permanecer encerrado a Hansol lo puso verdaderamente histérico.

Gritó hasta casi desgañitarse ignorando el echo de que ya alguien los había oído.

Sudaba frío y Jiho supo que sufría algún tipo de fobia. Realmente se asustó cuando al chico incluso le empezó a costar respirar. Pero no entró en pánico, y eso fue inmensamente útil, sino que se concentró en buscar la forma de tranquilizarlo. No sabía que se debía hacer en esos casos, pero definitivamente no podía simplemente observar. 

Intentó calmarlo haciéndole saber que lo habían oído y que estaban arreglando el aparato, aunque no fue muy efectivo. Decidió entonces hacerle olvidar que estaba en este tipo de situación.

Tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos e hizo que lo mire directamente a los ojos. Sus orbes totalmente húmedos y atemorizados.

— ¿Hansol?... todo va a estar bien... 

El mayor negaba repetidamente aún con su rostro atrapado en sus fuertes manos.

— Mírame... ¿soy el tipo de persona que mentiría?

— Yo... n-no lo sé... no lo conozco.

Jiho sonrió. Si tenía fuerzas para pelearlo en su estado, definitivamente sobreviviría un par de horas más.

— ¿Eres fóbico?

— No en realidad— murmuró casi sin voz.

Jiho repasó mentalmente buscando algo que lo ayude en esa situación.

— ¿Confías en mi... aunque sea un poquito?

Hansol lo pensó seriamente, y dudó. ¿Podía confiar en él? No lo conocía, no sabía nada de la persona que tenía enfrente. Cerca. Demasiado cerca. Joder, incluso podía ver una pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo. De pronto el contacto de sus manos en sus mejillas se sentían como fuego sobre la piel.

— Suéltame. Estas... estas muy cerca— se apartó y dio un manotazo a sus manos.

Otra vez estaba siendo innecesariamente borde. Sabía que el chico había logrado aligerar la presión en el pecho que le generaba estar encerrado.

Jiho sintió la decepción golpearlo con fuerza. Hansol no solo no confiaba en él, sino que también le desagradaba su presencia y su contacto. Era algo... doloroso.

— ¿Realmente estas mejor?— dijo inseguro guardando las manos en sus bolsillos.

Hansol asintió ligeramente.

Su jefe estaba genuinamente preocupado, pero sabía que debía mantener una distancia prudente, aún más luego de escuchar semejante conversación. No quería que termine culpándolo por un cambio de orientación sexual o algo por el estilo.

Se hizo dentro un sepulcral silencio. Hansol casi podía oír sus propios latidos acelerados, y el calor había aumentado varios grados de forma alarmante.

Jiho permanecía apoyado en una esquina con la mirada fría e inexpresiva fija en algún punto en el techo. Estaba totalmente ausente, y eso lo angustiaba. Sentía que era el culpable de que se haya quedado así.

Intentó ignorar el sentimiento y se sentó a esperar que el maldito elevador vuelva a ponerse en marcha. Odiaba los lugares cerrados. No llegaba a ser una fobia, pero lo alteraba de una forma escandalosa y luego le costaba calmarse. Excepto hoy. Jiho supo tranquilizarlo fácilmente, aunque en realidad no hizo mucho. Fue su cabeza la que había comenzado a maquinar de forma acelerada y conflictiva, olvidando así que estaba encerrado.

Hansol se quedó pensando que el chico lo vio en sus peores momentos y siempre fue amable y se preocupó. Aunque, según Solji, era al único al que trataba de esa forma. Los empleados tenían una imagen de él como una persona arrogante, fría e intratable.

¿Por qué con él era diferente? No quería ese trato especial. ¿Era raro querer alejarse de su propio jefe? Joder, no lo era... si había escuchado que se había puesto duro por su culpa.

No debió haber jugado con él ese día.

El sonido del móvil de Jiho lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¿Tenían recepción? ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Ah, claro... había olvidado el suyo en la oficina.

— Hola... joder Byungjoo, ahora no... estoy encerrado en el ascensor de la empresa... no, no estoy solo

Lo miró de una manera demasiado extraña y si no hubiera estado sentado juraría que sus piernas se habrían aflojado.

— ¡No te importa con quien estoy!... sí, un empleado

Hansol sonrió. La persona con la que hablaba sabía como irritarlo y sacarlo de quicio con facilidad.

— ¿Llamaste para quejarte porque te corté?... maldición Bjoo estoy encerrado, ¿qué es eso de 'exactamente'? —bajó la voz hasta casi transformarla en un susurro, que igualmente oyó— ¿aprovechar?... aprovecha y escóndete porque cuando salga voy a matarte.

Y colgó.

— Lo siento— se disculpó brevemente y volvió a su máscara de seriedad y falsa frialdad, aunque sus orejas estaban rojas.

Hansol rió. Jiho era realmente divertido. 

Empezaba a creer que mantenía actitudes que no se condecía con lo que en realidad era.

 

Era agradable conocer otras facetas del chico, aunque sabía que no le convenía.


	9. Chapter 9

Jiho lo observó reír y cada vez le costaba más mantener su fachada fría y serena. Los ojos de Hansol se arrugaban en las esquinas deformando su rostro de forma extraña, pero encantadora. De pronto palideció. Su cabeza otra vez le había jugado una mala pasada. 

Internamente debería estar preguntándose, ¿de que se ríe este chico? Habría sido lo normal, pero su mente se había centrado en una sola frase...'su sonrisa es hermosa'.

Algo realmente estaba mal con él.

¿Siempre había latido su corazón así de intenso? No lo recordaba.

Quizá el breve ataque de pánico del chico lo afectó también. ¿Uno puede contagiarse de esas cosas? definitivamente tenía que ser eso, no encontraba otra explicación. En realidad, no quería que fuera otra cosa.

— ¿Cual es la gracia?— preguntó brusco

Hansol poco a poco apagó su risa. Su jefe lo estaba mirando de una manera extraña y para nada amigable. Esa mirada lo ponía nervioso.

Ya no le parecía divertido. Odiaba las cambios bruscos y su actitud se había transformado completamente en segundos, se volvió distante y realmente frío como el hielo. No le gustaba este lado del chico. Lo miraba como si sintiera un profundo rencor y desconfianza. Como si estuviera infinitamente enojado con él por algo. No le agradaba. Hacía que se le oprima el pecho fuerte, y dolía.

Negó a la pregunta del chico y evitó sus ojos por mucho tiempo.

25 minutos más tarde el aparato no daba señales de querer funcionar y dentro el silencio era desquiciante. Ninguno se movió de su sitio y ambos permanecían totalmente perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Podía sentirse en el ambiente una brecha que los separaba cada vez más. Hasta casi resultar insoportable.

De repente el elevador dio un sacudón, haciendo gritar con fuerza al mayor.

Su ataque volvió más poderoso que antes. El aire le faltaba haciéndole hiperventilar violentamente e inmediatamente comenzó a temblar sin control.

Jiho estaba aterrado y se sentía impotente, pero una vez mas no dudó.

Se agachó poniéndose a su altura y volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Creía que lo mejor era que centrara toda su atención en él. Aunque no confiara y le desagradara su contacto. Hizo una mueca al recordar, pero sacudió los pensamientos y se concentró en el chico.

— ¿Hansol?

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— Quiero que me mires...

El chico negó.

— ¿Por qué no?— preguntó confundido

— Porque estás enojado conmigo

Jiho se estremeció. ¿Esa era la impresión que daba?

— Maldición no, no lo estoy

Hansol asintió quedamente.

— No estoy enojado contigo, Hansol puedes creerme.

Sólo estoy frustrado conmigo mismo, realmente no tienes nada que ver, pensó débil.

El chico abrió sus ojos. Estaban húmedos y cristalinos, como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento. Eso a Jiho le dolió.

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó inseguro

— De verdad. No has hecho nada para que me enoje, ¿no es así?

Hansol enrojeció ligeramente recordando el haber escuchado esa conversación totalmente íntima, que no debió haber oído jamás, y negó.

— ¿Estás mejor?

El elevador volvió a sacudirse con fuerza y Hansol se abrazó aterrado al chico sin dudar. Se apartó rápidamente al notarlo, desvió su mirada y se disculpó. Pero había despertado algo en él. Algo profundo e intenso. Jiho lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan a encontrar. 

Pero algo iba mal.

Los ojos de Jiho estaban oscuros, su mirada no era intimidante, pero sinceramente daba miedo. 

Hansol sintió acelerarse su pulso erraticamente y no podía despegar la mirada. Estaba paralizado, por el temor y algo mucho más fuerte. Sentía el cuerpo débil y la respiración agitada. No pudo evitarlo. No quiso hacerlo.

Jiho acortó la distancia que los separaba y rozó sus labios de forma suave. Ambos cerraron sus ojos instintivamente y Hansol sintió los cálidos labios del chico moverse sobre los suyos, dibujando trazos húmedos sobre su boca. Un beso dulce y delicado, al que respondió con la misma lentitud y ternura con la que él inconscientemente se estaba entregando.

 

Olvidando donde estaban. Olvidando la situación en la que se encontraban. Olvidando el miedo e incluso las consecuencias.


	10. Chapter 10

Las puertas se abrieron con un fuerte sonido metálico y Jiho alterado en su intento por huir colisionó con la multitud curiosa que se agrupaba afuera. No se detuvo a disculparse y tampoco oyó los insultos. Corrió precipitadamente lejos sin mirar atrás siquiera una sola vez.

Una vez salvo y a solas en su departamento se desplomó pesadamente.

Lo había besado.

Había juntado sus bocas delicadamente y había degustado sus labios con una dulzura inusitada, incluso para él. Su boca aún ardía y su corazón no había dejado de retumbar fuertemente en sus oídos ensordeciéndolo.

Se le hizo imposible calcular el tiempo que pasó así, ido y perdido. Las imágenes daban vueltas en su cabeza. Estaba al borde de la locura y sencillamente no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar.

Refregó sus labios furiosamente y se levantó con una firme resolución. Buscó su móvil y marcó el familiar número con dedos temblorosos. Cerró los ojos mientras oía el molesto pitido, que hacía odiar a su padre por no atender con rapidez.

— ¿Padre?... volveré a Estados Unidos— dijo repentinamente y sin esperar respuesta.

Se hizo un largo silencio donde el señor Shin intentaba asimilar lo que su hijo decía.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —murmuró grave con un dejo de molestia en su gruesa voz— Aún te queda mucho por hacer en la empresa— lo regañó enfadado.

— Lo sé. Digamos que sólo adelantaré la fecha —añadió incómodo pero seguro— Sabías que debería volver, sólo decidí hacerlo un poco antes de lo previsto.

Una decisión francamente apresurada diría.

— ¿Aún crees que puedes manejarlo desde la distancia?

— Estoy totalmente seguro

— Esta bien —se oyó un largo y agotado suspiro— ¿cuándo te marchas?

Jiho pensó que mientras antes mejor.

— Esta tarde, hablaré con mi secretaria mientras empaco algunas cosas

— Jiho, ¿tan pronto?... ¿ha pasado algo?

El chico apretó con fuerza su puño.

— No en realidad, sólo tengo que alejarme un poco de aquí— intentó tranquilizarlo, pero incluso su voz sonaba temblorosa.

— ¿No te quedarás al menos una semana más?

— Lo siento padre, no puedo hacerlo.

El hombre volvió a suspirar profundamente, sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su terco hijo.

— Siempre has sabido hacer lo que crees que es conveniente, aunque muchas veces no me agrade, por lo tanto no diré nada —su voz grave denotaba una pizca de orgullo que Jiho sabía que lo tenía ampliamente merecido— ¿cuándo regresarás?

El chico dudó fuertemente.

— Yo... no lo sé

 

~ • ~

 

Un mes.

Hacía ya exactamente un mes desde que su jefe se había ido. Desapareció de una forma totalmente sorpresiva y algo escandalosa.

Nadie lo tenía previsto. Según decían tenía planeado trabajar desde la distancia, luego de ver la situación con sus propios ojos, lo haría para ganar experiencia mientras estaba en el extranjero. Pero no esperaban que se fuera a tan sólo una semana de llegar a la compañía. Y lo que era aún más extraño, su padre confiaba lo suficiente para apoyarlo ciegamente en esa decisión.

Hacía un mes que Hansol no dejaba de pensar en el beso que compartieron.

En su significado. 

En lo doloroso que fue encontrarse sin una explicación, sin una sola palabra.

Lo dejó aturdido. Paralizado. Aún peor, se había convertido lentamente en una sombra. Había perdido su brillo característico, a decir verdad, el chico se lo había robado.

Se hundió en el trabajo, prácticamente era todo lo que hacía día tras día. Estaba tan absorto en el mismo que hasta empezaba a preocupar a las personas que lo rodeaban. Solji estaba siempre atenta a su alimentación y eso explicaba el por qué aún no había colapsado. Ella siempre mantenía un ojo sobre él, aunque era difícil notarlo. La eficacia de la chica contrarrestaba su renovada torpeza.

Había cambiado.

Sabían que vivía para el trabajo, pero jamás lo habían visto en este estado. Este chico ausente y aburrido, no era él. Era la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Actuaba de forma extraña y nadie sabía explicar el por qué de ese brusco cambio, o cual fue su detonante. Sólo aprendieron a convivir con ello.

 

Hansol miró desanimado a la gran montaña de pendientes en su escritorio, un poco de trabajo extra que había pedido para llevar a casa, pero no fue agradable despertar con el trabajo casi cayendo encima suyo. Eso quería decir que Solji lo vio dormido sobre los importantes contratos y sólo lo dejó estar.

A veces no comprendía la mente de esa mujer... ¿Es lo que una secretaria debería hacer? ¿Y si babeaba sobre ellos?

Los desarrugó como pudo y siguió revisándolos con un gran bostezo. Eran importantes para la reunión a la que debía asistir esa misma noche. Pensó que debería despertar antes, por eso mismo fue por cafeína.

Al ir por café se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba alborotado y el ambiente sumamente tenso. Solji se percató de su confusión y se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

Aunque si era un chisme realmente no le interesaba.

— Volvió— murmuró bajo y algo alterada— el director regresó.

Hansol tardó en reaccionar y no cayó hasta que lo vio llegar imponente como siempre. Sus ojos indiferentes hicieron contacto con los suyos pero apenas se detuvieron en él. Destilaba una ligera aura oscura y gélida. Incluso el leve brillo de sus ojos se veía peligroso. Algo en ese chico no estaba bien, pero verlo dejó sus pulmones sin aire e hizo que se disparara endiabladamente el corazón.

Lo comprendió y quiso golpearse por ello.

 

No debería gustarle ese tipo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hansol se encerró de inmediato en su oficina, no había escapado de su vista la esbelta y curvilinea rubia que acompañaba a su jefe, colgada de su brazo demasiado familiarmente.

Le dolió. 

No terminaba de asimilar que le gustaba, y ahora tenía que luchar con unos inapropiados celos que corroían dolorosamente sus entrañas. Era estúpido.

Todo su mundo quería derrumbarse una vez más. No tenía que haber vuelto. Aún así no estaba dispuesto a sentirse en ruinas otra vez. No por él.

Solji se acercó tentativamente, dudaba si molestarlo o no. Los ojos duros de Hansol mostraban determinación pero su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Ella sabía que sufría una sangrienta lucha interna. Podía leerlo con claridad, era un libro abierto ante sus ojos.

La chica sonrió, le gustaba ver a su jefecito brillar nuevamente.

— Señor Kim... la reunión es en media hora, ¿tiene todos los papeles?

Hansol saltó del susto, no la había visto llegar. Sólo se materializó tras él como un jodido fantasma. Se sentía aún más idiota, había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que lo llamaba su secretaria.

Ella juntó los papeles necesarios y los puso en sus brazos.

— ¿Va a estar bien?— preguntó y había sincera preocupación en sus ojos.

Él asintió. Era un cliente como cualquier otro, no entendía a que venía su preocupación. Sólo estaba un poquito más despistado de lo habitual.

No fue hasta que llegó al lugar del encuentro que lo comprendió.

No era un cliente como cualquier otro. Realmente era el tipo de cliente al que todos querían evitar. Maldita suerte. Eso le pasaba por hacer trabajo extra, que es generalmente ese que sencillamente nadie quería hacer.

— Buenas noches... señor Jin— dijo tendiendo su mano y utilizando su más deslumbrante y falsa sonrisa.

Jin Hyosang era conocido por querer ligar 24/7, y era famoso por ser un jodido dolor de cabeza cuando se le ponía alguien entre ceja y ceja. Tampoco discriminaba entre hombres y mujeres. Era de mente muy abierta cuando le gustaba una persona, y en este momento no era algo ventajoso. Vio el brillo en sus ojos cuando se presentó y francamente no auguraba nada bueno.

Lo sabía e inmediatamente lo comprobó.

Por más que trataba de hablar de negocios, el tipo llevaba la conversación a temas triviales. Haciendo de la reunión una cita. 

Hansol estaba irritado y exasperado. Totalmente indignado por tener que oírlo sólo porque necesitaban desesperadamente que firme el jodido contrato. Y no estaba de ánimos para eso, mucho menos hoy.

— Dime Hansol, ¿siempre eres tan callado?

Quería golpearlo... fuerte. Pero su sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios.

— Lo siento, ¿llego muy tarde?

Jiho se sentó inesperadamente en la mesa que compartían. Se sorprendió. No estaba al tanto que él también iría, y no podía sino pensar que complicaría las cosas. Él mismo no podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba cerca y eso era malo.

— Dejeme presentarme... soy Shin Jiho, director principal de la revista —le dio un fuerte apretón— como ya le habrá explicado mi empleado, arreglamos el contrato añadiéndole las cláusulas que exigió...

Inmediatamente comenzó a hablar de trabajo.

— Sí, algo de eso dijo— murmuró aburrido jugueteando con su trago. Realmente no estaba interesado.

— Pensé que su abogado estaría presente... 

— No lo necesito— dijo brusco

— Entonces ya habrá firmado— añadió su jefe con algo de molestia en su voz.

— No aún, necesito... algo de incentivo

Sus ojos fueron a parar en Hansol una vez más, con clara intención.

— Creí que el incentivo monetario sería más que suficiente— la voz de Jiho sonó un poco más agria

— Debería saber señor Shin, que el dinero no lo es todo. 

Hansol sabía a que se refería y era bastante despreciable.

Jiho se levantó lentamente.

— No sé a que se refiere. Más bien, no tengo intenciones de saber hacia donde va. Estoy francamente aliviado de saber que no ha firmado, habría sido un desperdicio hacer negocios con usted. Perdón, pero debemos irnos.

Tomó de un brazo a Hansol que seguía aturdido y lo sacó de allí, dejando al cliente confundido y enojado.

Arrastró al chico con fuerza hasta que estuvieron lejos del lugar. 

¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba siendo llevado así, como si fuera un muñeco?

El mayor se plantó en el sitio y se soltó del firme agarre. Quería una explicación.

— ¿Qué fe so exacta... mente?— las palabras salieron atropelladas y mal, como si tuviera la lengua dormida. 

No había tomado tanto, ¿o sí?

Se mareó

Estaba seriamente mareado. El frío viento definitivamente no le hizo bien.

Casi cae pero los fuertes brazos del chico lo atraparon en un instante. Recordó vagamente que tenía excelentes reflejos, según él. Quiso zafarse nuevamente, pero no tenía fuerzas. Se sentía cansado... terriblemente cansado, los ojos le pesaban y sólo quería dormir.

— Realmente te gusta colapsar en mis brazos, ¿verdad?— oyó muy lejos e ingenuamente se sintió feliz.


	12. Chapter 12

Hansol se negaba a abrir los ojos. La cabeza lo estaba matando y sentía la boca pastosa y seca. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una resaca tan jodida.

De pronto recordó.

El descarado coqueteo de Hyosang, la llegada de su jefe (que arruinó el negocio que tanto trabajo le costó realizar) y algo aún peor, sabía que no necesitaba abrir sus ojos para saber donde se encontraba. Por eso más que nada se negaba a abrirlos, lo evitaría lo mas que pudiera. No quería ver la terrible realidad.

Quería ahogarse y morir entre los mullidos cobertores, antes que volver a ver la cara de su jodido jefe.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y un sonido que lo desconcertó. Un repiqueteo familiar... ¿eran tacones?

Pretendió seguir dormido mientras las pisadas se hacían más cercanas, hasta detenerse muy cerca de la cama donde se suponía que estaba tranquilamente descansando. Inmediatamente después escuchó la voz de su jefe, grave y firme, pero suave.

— Maldición Shannon... vas a despertarlo, ¡sal de aquí!

No la vio pero podía jurar que saltó en su lugar del susto.

— ¡Joder Jiho!, me asustaste —dijo en un susurro apenas audible y podía sentir que su intensa mirada quemaba su rostro— no puedo creer que sean tan parecidos... incluso sus labios. Creo que ahora realmente te entiendo.

— Shannon... fuera— gruñó con aspereza y la chica obedeció a regañadientes.

— Ya entendí, ya entendí... diablos quería echarle una ojeada nomas, tengo que admitir que me sorprendí, son sumamente parecidos. Oye el chico no tiene un pasado oscuro, ¿no? ¿o un gemelo?...

Hansol sólo abrió sus ojos cuando las voces se oyeron lejos. Definitivamente estaba en el departamento de su jefe y eso lo hacía querer golpearse.

¿La chica era la misma rubia que se pegaba al chico como lapa? y maldición, ¿qué significaba esa conversación? ¿ella quería verlo a él?... ¿a quién carajos se parecía?

Se quejó débilmente. 

Le dolía la cabeza a horrores. Sentía que su hinchado cerebro se presionaba contra el cráneo de forma dolorosa, pero agradecía internamente no ser de los que botaban todo lo que tomaban.

Y lo que era peor, se sentía patético.

Resistió el impulso de quedarse un rato más así y se sentó en la cama resignado. Esto se sentía como un gran desastre.

No podía creer que se había embriagado y que terminara una vez más en la cama de su jefe, incluso el pensarlo sonaba mal. Era demasiado extraño.

La chica asomó su cabeza por la puerta y era inútil fingir absolutamente nada.

— ¡Despertaste!— vociferó alegre y demasiado amigable, su grito se sintió como un golpe a su desintegrado cerebro, pero sonrió avergonzado. 

Asintió inseguro mientras ella se desenvolvía con naturalidad y seguridad en la habitación, buscando quien sabe que cosa. 

La observó bien, era la misma rubia que vio en el trabajo, pero ahora que la tenía cerca parecía muy joven. Casi una niña. Jiho no era tan deshonesto, o eso creía, pero joder se notaba que era menor de edad.

Ella dejo de revolver varios cajones y se acerco nuevamente, ahora con unos analgésicos, algo de agua y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

No podía negar que parecía una chica, por lo menos, agradable.

Quiso agradecer pero ningún sonido salió, aunque ella entendió inmediatamente. 

— Eres el famoso Hansol, ¿verdad? —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y sorprendiendo al chico al punto de ahogarse repentinamente— Oh, lo siento —lo golpeó amablemente debido a que este tosía de forma escandalosa, mientras él pensaba duro en que era lo que sabía exactamente. Ella pareció notarlo y agregó enseguida— No es como si él me fuera a contar algo... sólo lo deduje por un par de cosas.

Hansol no entendía nada y parece que no se transmitía a su rostro, porque ella seguía hablando sin parar.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de callarla y preguntar a quien se parecía, pero si lo hacía quedaría al descubierto y creía que por hoy había cubierto su cuota de pateticidad. Además ella parloteaba sin cesar y no podía seguirla, dijo algo de Londres, de su padre y de Jiho. Pero le fue imposible ordenar lo que decía. El embotamiento de su cerebro no le dejaba acomodar las frases y se terminaba perdiendo la mitad de las mismas en la nada.

— Shannon, lo estas mareando —la voz de su jefe detuvo la charla unilateral y sin sentido de la chica—. Si quieres hablar con alguien deberías llamar a tu padre, aún debe pensar que te secuestré o algo así.

— Pero oppa* —abultó sus labios infantilmente— me dijiste que no le pregunte nada y no lo hice, ¿no es cierto?

Asintió, pero la verdad no tenía idea. Igualmente Jiho la echó, lo que no impidió que ella hiciera un pequeño berrinche colgada de su brazo.

Hansol decidió que no podía quedarse por más tiempo. No podía seguir viendo como el chico se comportaba tan cercano y le sonreía de forma tan tierna. Se veía bastante feliz y realmente, no quería verlo.

Se levantó presuroso y tomó sus cosas, agradeció y salió corriendo. Hizo a un lado la dureza en la mirada de su jefe y el rostro totalmente confundido de la chica. 

Ya muy lejos de allí se sentó en una banca. Era un idiota, y las estúpidas lagrimas seguían cayendo aunque las limpiaba una y otra vez furiosamente. Dejó de secarlas cuando notó que era inútil, y miró al cielo que empezaba a aclararse lentamente.

Sonrió cínicamente. Era el tercer amanecer que veía luego de escapar corriendo de la casa de su jefe, aunque el de hoy lucía deslucido y apático, casi combinaba con su estado emocional.

Seguía aturdido por el alcohol, sólo eso podía hacerlo admitir que su cuerpo se llenó de celos cuando vio la maleta de la chica en esa habitación, y dolía. No sabía que dolieran tanto los sentimientos, y joder ¿desde cuándo tenía tantos por su jefe?

Tenía que arrancarlos antes de que terminen afectándolo seriamente, pero por el momento se dedicaría a llorar un poco más. Iba a vaciarse con sollozos ahogados y después vería como hacer para ver el rostro de su jefe con normalidad.

 

Sus humedecidos ojos le impidieron ver a esa persona que, en la distancia, lo observaba con preocupación.

 

 

 

 

N/A: Usé la palabra 'oppa' porque le da la ambigüedad que necesitaba, en realidad no me gusta como suena XD


	13. Chapter 13

— ...y el director consiguió un contrato exclusivo con un modelo extranjero.

Hansol había escuchado la historia de su secretaria a intervalos irregulares, pero había entendido que ya no era necesario el contrato con Hyosang, cosa que lo alivió bastante.

Lo que ella no pudo explicarle era el por qué su jefe había llegado aquel día y a ese lugar.

¿Lo había estado buscando o fue sólo una coincidencia?

Estaba bastante desconcertado por su actitud y la forma en la que se desarrollaron las cosas. Él mismo estaba comportándose de forma rara, estaba avergonzado y también extremadamente sensible. Había llorado como nunca, hasta casi quedarse sin lágrimas y realmente fue demasiado agobiante hacerlo hasta quedar totalmente seco.

Se sentía estúpido.

Aún peor, no había decidido que hacer con sus propios sentimientos encontrados. Le gustaba su jefe. Era algo que a duras penas había tenido que aceptar. Se sentía terriblemente celoso por la chiquilla que llegó con el chico, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente cómodo con ella. No era una mala chica y se le notaba, además era bastante cariñosa y confiada, aunque eso lo desesperaba cuando lo era con su jefe. 

Ella lo visitaba varias veces al día para hablar de nimiedades. Lo había tomado como un pseudo-amigo a falta de otros contactos en estas tierras. Era aspirante a modelo y sería tomada en cuenta para algunas fotos de la revista, era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo saludable a pesar de ser adicta al pollo y la pizza. No sabía demasiado de ella y no le había contado mucho tampoco.

Seguía siendo un misterio. 

No le había explicado absolutamente nada sobre el jefe y su relación, o donde se conocieron o por qué se quedaba en su departamento. Y aunque sentía curiosidad se negaba a preguntarle. No estaba dispuesto a cruzar esa línea. 

Mientras que con su jefe se sentía cada vez más distante. Hablaba más con la secretaria del mismo que con él, casi tanto como cuando estaba en el extranjero. Sentía que este ponía una enorme barrera entre ellos que cada día se hacía más grande y tensa. 

A veces podía sentir el calor abrasador de sus ojos sobre él, cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. Esa mirada lo derretía por dentro y aflojaba sus rodillas, aunque quizá sólo lo estuviera imaginando, ya que el chico normalmente lo evitaba o lo veía con indiferencia y frialdad, haciéndolo sentir insignificante. Y siempre, siempre dolía.

Era como estar muriendo de a poco. Necesitaba verlo diariamente pero al mismo tiempo quería alejarse lo suficiente para no tener que sentir esas apestosas cosquillas en la piel. Se sentía cada vez más patético, si es que se podía, e indefenso.

Se sentía absurdamente débil ante su persona. Tanto es así que sabía internamente que cedería ante cualquier acción y eso era peligroso. Nada bueno podía salir de eso. Lo ponía en franca desventaja, aunque Jiho en realidad no lo notara... aún.

El trabajo seguía siendo su escudo y escape. Creía que si agotaba su mente en la pila de documentos a revisar no le quedaría tiempo ni fuerzas para sus dilemas emocionales. Pero incluso el trabajo había mermado significativamente con su regreso, dejándolo a veces perdido en los recuerdos vagos del beso.

Era inútil querer borrarlo. Lo había intentado incontables veces, sin ningún tipo de resultado.

Aún lo sentía tan vívido como ese día.

Fue real. Lo sabía.

Había sentido sus dulces labios moverse sobre los suyos por largos minutos, saboreándolo con suavidad y fascinación, y él había aceptado la lenta caricia casi temeroso.

Pero el hechizo se había roto con el estruendo de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose que asustó al chico, dejándolo en ese rincón el rostro ruborizado, con los labios hinchados y totalmente desorientado. 

Se había aferrado a la tímida esperanza de recibir una explicación, que no había desaparecido cuando se fue repentinamente. Aún esperaba pacientemente y se sentía algo estúpido por eso. Últimamente se sentía extrañamente vacío y frío.

Se acercó a la ventana mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Si tan solo pudiera ignorar las complejas sensaciones que le generaba o incluso si pudiera respirar adecuadamente cuando estaba cerca...

 

Jiho abrió la puerta de la oficina de Hansol silenciosamente.

Lo observó largamente negándose a interrumpirlo.

Estaba más retraído de lo usual, mirando ciegamente a ninguna parte y Jiho no podía despegar la vista de esa imagen que lo conmovía y lo atraía. Sus entrañas se contrajeron y un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho. 

Estaba asustado.

Lo aterraba esa pequeña personita que amenazaba con poner patas arriba su mundo.

Estaba aterrado e inseguro de si mismo y sus propios sentimientos hacia el chico.

 

Estaba aterradoramente perdido por él.


	14. Chapter 14

Hansol estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que saltó al darse vuelta y encontrar al jefe en su oficina.

El chico palideció y pareció sorprenderse también por haber sido descubierto mirándolo y rápidamente desvió la vista.

— Necesito que me acompañes esta noche a ver un artista— carraspeó de manera fría.

Hansol asintió torpemente antes de que Jiho diera media vuelta y se retire sin otra palabra.

Le dolía esta relación rara y tirante, pero increíblemente al verlo se sentía con una fuerza renovada. Nunca fue un cobarde ni remotamente débil, entonces... ¿por qué se encontraba en este estado? No recordaba haber llorado tanto en su vida por una estupidez, y joder se la había pasado tan extrañamente patético que no se reconocía. 

Entonces pensó que si no podría borrarlo de su cabeza, ¿debería conquistarlo?

Esa noche, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía, dedicó más tiempo del habitual en arreglarse. Se esmeró con el vestuario y especialmente en el delicado delineado de sus ojos, que los hacía ver más grandes y brillantes. 

Se vio recompensado cuando Jiho jadeó involuntariamente al verlo, aunque inmediatamente lo convirtió en un ataque de tos repentino. Fue jodidamente satisfactorio.

Pero fue todo.

El chico no mencionó nada y tampoco él lo hizo, aunque este se veía realmente como salido de una revista. Su apretada camisa oscura hacía que se notaran sus pectorales exquisitamente firmes y su perfecto peinado no hacía más que invitarlo a meter sus dedos en el y despeinarlo. 

Joder, ya estaba divagando.

Volvió a la tierra cuando el chico lo apresuró para salir.

Durante el trayecto hacia el evento le comentó lo que harían. Intentarían convencer al nuevo músico sensación del país para una entrevista única y exclusiva con la revista. Una escena complicada. Al parecer no le agradaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y si lo lograban sería un excelente aporte, pero no eran muchas las esperanzas que tenían.

Además no iban muy preparados, ya que intentarían abordarlo sorpresivamente. Solamente recurrirían a las inoxidables habilidades de Hansol como reportero.

Irían como invitados al evento y se acercarían casualmente y con mucha (pero mucha) suerte lo lograrían. O eso es lo que esperaban.

En el lugar las cosas no salieron como lo planeado, sin embargo... lo tenían.

Kim Dong Sung, el prometedor nuevo artista había caído por los lindos encantos de Hansol y parecía dispuesto a acceder a la entrevista. Aunque Jiho no permitiría que fuera a solas. De ninguna manera.

Estaba abrumado.

Terriblemente incómodo y malhumorado, con la atención totalmente puesta en los dos a su lado, que parecían conocerse de toda la vida. La sonrisa de Hansol era genuina y eso lo hizo sentir aún peor. No quería que nadie más le robe esas bonitas sonrisas. Lo exasperaba.

Dio por finalizada la entrevista cuando el artista se acercó un poco más y vio la cautela en los ojos de su empleado. 

¿Por qué todos querían terminar follándoselo?

Un segundo... él especialmente no podía decir nada.

Pero estaba claro, no volvería a dejar que salga de su oficina.

Carraspeó sonoramente para hacerse notar, ya que se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia. Pero, ¿qué podía decir para sacarlo de allí?

— Siento interrumpir... pero no me estoy sintiendo bien. Hansol, ¿podrías llevarme a mi departamento?— murmuró débil y acompañando sus palabras con un pequeño quejido.

Vio la preocupación en él y se sintió algo mal. Pero lo descartó enseguida, quería salir de allí y escapar también de la molesta mirada que el artis-trucho le dio al oírlo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Un Hansol preocupado era aún más atrayente. Demonios, no debería estar sintiéndose así.

— Sólo algo mareado— dijo quejándose una vez más.

Se despidieron y Jiho pudo descifrar una frase que Dong Sung le dijo al echarle una última mirada y sin emitir sonido alguno. Un 'no juegas limpio' silencioso que hizo que impulsivamente le diera una sonrisa socarrona.

Había sido descubierto, pero no le importaba demasiado. No cuando Hansol lo guiaba amablemente con una mano rodeando su cintura. 

Estaba abusando de fingido malestar, pero no podía evitarlo. Era sinceramente muy entretenido. Se recargaba sobre el más bajo con fingida inocencia y podía sentir el repiqueteo furioso de su corazón y el nerviosismo que le transmitía. Debía admitir que lo hacía sentir demasiado contento.

Una vez en su apartamento se sorprendieron ambos. Shannon los recibió tan sonriente y alegre como siempre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— fue el agrio saludo de Jiho.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? y... ¿qué tipo de actitud es esa? —replicó dolida— vine a traerte un dvd que pensé que te gustaría.

Su semblante adquirió un atisbo de picardía, y Hansol se negó a quedarse en medio de algo de lo que obviamente no tenía idea.

— Entonces... me voy— dijo quedamente y una sonrisa leve adornó sus labios.

— Oh no, no, no. Cuídalo tú, yo me voy. Tengo una cita y lo siento hermanito pero no la pienso cancelar.

La chica tomó su bolso y salió antes de que puedan decir algo más. Jiho miró el rostro del chico. Era un poema. Sus ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada y el aturdimiento pintado en toda su cara.

— ¿Hermanito?

— Hermanastro para ser más exacto. Te lo dijo. En realidad dijo muchas cosas ese día— susurró como disculpa.

Las cosas ahora empezaban a encajar y todas las piezas al fin estaban en su sitio.

— Dijo algo de Londres— recordó vagamente.

— Su padre es de allí. Aunque luego de su casamiento nos fuimos a vivir a Atlanta.

Con que eso era.

Inmediatamente se sintió relajado.

Se golpeó internamente. Estaba siendo un idiota.

Volvió a posar su vista en Jiho y vio una ligera sonrisa que se ensanchó al hacer contacto con su mirada. Su confusión se fue dejándolo totalmente ruborizado y abochornado.

— Creo que debería irme, necesitas descansar.

Antes de siquiera alcanzar el pomo de la puerta su jefe lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole marchar.

— No te vayas aún...

El corazón le dio un aterrador vuelco.

 

Su suplicante mirada lo dejó pegado en su posición y sabía que no lo haría. No rechazaría su petición.


	15. Chapter 15

— ¿Estás mejor?

La voz de Hansol sonaba tan trémula y llena de preocupación que envió una sensación desconocida a todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer ligeramente. Negó con lentitud. No estaba bien, su pecho se apretaba con fuerza. Aún sentía su cuerpo arder de celos y sus irrazonables ganas de monopolizarlo se habían incrementado considerablemente.

— ¿Aún estás mareado?— asustado lo llevó hasta el sofá haciendo que se siente a descansar.

Jiho se sorprendió levemente, había olvidado su inexistente malestar.

— Oh... yo... mmm... ya estoy bien— murmuró con una sonrisa intentando persuadirlo.

— Todavía estas pálido— masculló preocupado

Sus dedos iban a rozar sus mejillas y se detuvieron a escasos centímetros. Jiho tomó esa mano que dudó y la llevó a destino, sintiendo la cálida y temblorosa caricia.

— De verdad estoy bien. Mejor que nunca, diría— amplió su sonrisa y Hansol apartó su mano enseguida, como si su piel quemara, asustado de sus propias e inapropiadas reacciones.

— Hansol, ¿a qué le temes?— preguntó curioso ladeando su rostro.

— ¿Yo?... n-no temo a nada— se sintió idiota contestando temblorosamente.

— ¿No? —Hansol juraría haber visto el fantasma de una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, un segundo antes de tumbarlo y acorralarlo en el sofá— ¿Y ahora?

Estaba tan tentadoramente cerca que si elevaba un poco la cabeza podría besarlo. Se ruborizó furiosamente por la situación y sus difusos, y algo pecaminosos, pensamientos.

— ¿Quiere que sienta temor de usted señor Shin?— dijo totalmente abrumado y aturdido.

Jiho aspiró lentamente llenándose de su dulce esencia, y suspiró frustrado.

— Quiero que lo sientas todo. Quiero que te preocupes, que te sientas nervioso, excitado e incluso quiero que sientas temor por mi. Pero quiero ser solo yo el que te haga sentir así. Quiero ser el único y jodido dueño de tus emociones.

Los ojos de Hansol se ampliaron mientras su cerebro luchaba por asimilar lentamente lo que decía.

— ¿Q-qué?— preguntó abatido y los labios del chico se curvaron en una impetuosa y cautivante sonrisa.

— Dije que me rehúso a observar que le sonrías como lo haces a alguien más que no sea yo, y que estoy pensando muy seriamente en buscar alguna forma legal de encerrarte para que permanezcas a mi lado.

Hansol se quedó con la boca abierta en un mudo asombro.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Estaba jugandole una broma? Si era así, no era chistoso. ¿Cómo podría hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan malditamente fuerte cuando finalmente se ría y aleje?

Jiho abarcó el rostro abochornado del chico entre sus manos, absorbiendo cada detalle.

— ¿No tienes nada para decir?

¿Qué podía decir? No podía ni siquiera pensar con claridad. Estaba demasiado cerca y su rostro ardía ahí donde había posado sus manos.

— ¿Entonces puedo tomar tu silencio como un mudo consentimiento para devorarte?

Su frágil órgano casi explota en su pecho cuando se aproximó y le robó un furtivo beso. Y no fue sólo uno. Llenó su rostro de pequeños besos y envolvió su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo mientras finalmente saboreaba delicadamente su dulce y exquisita boca.

Hansol estaba decididamente perdido. 

Sujetó la camisa del chico en su puño y respondió de forma torpe, felizmente doblegado y tan efusivamente que sus hinchados labios dolían, pero se rehusaba a desprenderlos de la tibia boca contraria.

¿Era real? No lo creía... ¿Se había vuelto a desmayar?¿En qué momento había vuelto a colapsar?

Jiho succionaba con suavidad su labio inferior mientras él enredaba sus dedos en el arreglado cabello desordenandolo como deseaba. Se sentía muy real.

El móvil de Jiho sonó estruendosamente interrumpiéndolos, y el chico realmente no quería contestar, no quería que lo molesten cuando al fin había cedido a su jodido impulso y diablos que había hecho bien en hacerlo.

Se despegó lentamente contemplando el lindo rubor de Hansol y sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, volvió a robarle un corto beso antes de tomar la llamada.

— Hola... ¿Qué ocurre padre?... tengo esos papeles en el estudio, espérame un segundo.

Se levantó rápidamente y acarició sus, ahora, gruesos labios.

— Ni se te ocurra huir como lo hizo este cobarde— murmuró sonriente y salió apresurado a atender lo que necesitaba su padre.

Hansol permaneció en el lugar con una sonrisa tonta en sus adoloridos labios. Su boca decía que claramente era real.

Intentó calmar su respiración, pero era complicado ya que el chico se había robado todo su aliento. Su exaltado corazón aún golpeaba con frenesí contra sus costillas, y joder estaba seguro de no querer ver su semblante. Fácilmente se encontraría desalineado y ruborizado. 

Algo golpeó su costado y vio la caja del DVD. No tenía ningún tipo de nombre, sólo la caja negra y vacía. Su curiosidad se encendió en el momento e instintivamente prendió la TV, dónde seguramente estaría el disco.

La imagen lo asaltó asombrándolo totalmente.

Un chico al que no se le veía el rostro y escaso de ropa estaba siendo penetrado con violencia por otro sujeto, contra la pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras lo oía jadear casi agresivamente.

 

¿Este era el DVD que creyó Shannon que le gustaría a su hermanito?


	16. Chapter 16

Jiho regresó con una inmensa sonrisa que se petrificó en sus labios al ver a Hansol con sus ojos como platos viendo el DVD que dejó Shannon.

Sabía bien de que iba ese jodido vídeo.

Suspiró profundamente y se acercó resignado a hablar de ello.

Pensó que no tenía por qué ocultarlo, pero al mismo tiempo era algo vergonzoso e incómodo de contar también.

Se deslizó a su lado sin ser notado. El chico estaba completamente perdido en las duras embestidas. Terriblemente fascinado con lo que veía.

Se sentó en el sofá y Hansol saltó sorprendido.

— Yo... lo siento, no debí— farfulló en un susurro y con todo el rostro encendido

Jiho sonrió extasiado, le encantaba verlo avergonzado.

— Te preguntarás por qué me trajo esto, ¿verdad? —murmuró señalando con la cabeza hacia la televisión donde el misterioso chico seguía recibiendo su 'castigo' por haberse portado mal— pues... es tu culpa Hansol.

El chico lo miró totalmente aturdido. ¿Él? ¿Qué tenía que ver con este tipo de vídeos?

— ¿Mi culpa?— preguntó azorado y aún más rojo. Jiho asintió profusamente.

Sabía que debía comenzar desde el principio.

— ¿Sabes porqué me fui repentinamente?

Negó. Muchos suponían que fue por algún problema con algún familiar que tenía en aquel país, pero Hansol no creía que fuera cierto.

— Fue por el beso en el elevador —masculló débilmente—. Ese jodido beso removió todo dentro, muy dentro y en mi debilidad por no poder enfrentar lo inevitable me escapé como un cobarde.

Hansol se estremeció ante la tímida confesión, y Jiho se levantó y paseó por la sala, una vez que empezara ya no podría parar, tenía que sacarlo todo, quería explicarle realmente como se sintió.

— La primera semana allí fue desesperante y confusa. Quería volver a ser el de antes, antes de conocerte. Me sentía tan diferente, y no podía quitarte de mi cabeza —frunció el ceño recordando— Insistentemente te aparecías en los lugares menos pensados, haciéndome sentir extraño y vacío. Mis labios siempre ardían cuando furioso quería perderme en otra boca, pero no podía besar a alguien más. No quería hacerlo. Quería conservar intacto el rastro de tu boca, ¿Lo notas? Creo que ya había enloquecido un poco.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado.

— La única que se había percatado del cambio fue Shannon. Aunque no sé si fue lo mejor —se dijo más para sí que para el chico— terminé por contarle a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, y en su 'amabilidad' por encontrar una solución a lo que me pasaba, me hizo ver montañas de vídeos de porno gay para averiguar si era homosexual. Sencillamente nada pasó. Ver semejantes escenas no me interesaban en realidad. Hasta que vi... a alguien que se parecía a ti.

Definitivamente dejó de lado la parte en la que se puso terriblemente duro porque las expresiones del chico le recordaban al Hansol de sus fantasías, esas que no lo dejaban dormir por las noches.

Hansol desvió la vista hacia la TV una vez más y pudo verle al fin el rostro al niño, podía ver un sutil parecido y algunas reacciones que se parecían a las suyas, y su rostro se coloreó de un rojo aún más intenso.

— Sinceramente nunca creí que fuera homo —siguió diciendo Jiho— pero al imaginar que eras tú... yo... no tuve más dudas. Era a ti a quién quería. Mi corazón ya había decidido por mí aunque mi cabeza aún se rehusaba a comprenderlo —suspiró largamente y añadió—. Cuando regresé todavía quería alejarme, pero joder, tus recibimientos son la hostia y antes de notarlo habías caído en mis brazos una vez más.

Su risa flotó despreocupadamente lo que hizo que Hansol golpeara su cabeza ligeramente y buscó sus labios una vez más.

— Eres un tonto— balbuceó el mayor sobre su boca

— Es mi verdad

Hansol sintió que el corazón iba a explotar. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz y el aleteo de los suaves labios de Jiho sobre los propios le estaban robando el aliento. Pensó que podría derretirse como un helado si seguía así.

De un momento a otro todo se sentía más caliente. Los besos se volvieron más demandantes y salvajes, nublando sus sentidos de forma abrumadora. Jiho lo tendió suavemente sobre el sofá acomodándose sobre su cuerpo y sintiéndolo completamente.

Aún se oían los gemidos apremiantes desde la televisión y en el ambiente podía sentirse una ardiente tensión.

Jiho se apartó apenas absorbiendo cada pequeña reacción y adorando la forma superficial y entrecortada en la que respiraba.

— Hansol... deberíamos parar ahora

El chico sonrió felinamente.

— ¿Parar?... si yo no quiero que te contengas— murmuró desabrochando con lentitud los botones de la camisa de su jefe.


	17. Chapter 17

Hansol lamía cada centímetro que iba descubriendo. Su inquieta lengua se entretenía de más sólo cuando lo oía ronronear grave, haciéndole notar así los puntos sensibles en su cuello y pecho.

El recorrido de sus dedos se detuvieron en el último botón de la camisa, sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás en cuanto la abriera del todo. Sabiendo que lo cambiaría todo si lo hacía, y eso lo hacía dudar. Pero sintió asimismo que realmente quería hacerlo con su jefe.

Jiho arrancó de un tirón el último botón despejándolo de toda duda o arrepentimiento. Agarrando sus manos y llevándolas a que recorran su duro cuerpo. 

Hansol fascinado deslizó sus temblorosas manos por sus pectorales y abdomen plano y firme, pero totalmente suaves al tacto. Gimió fuerte por el contacto de sus dedos sobre esa piel y por las manos del jefe que se metieron inesperadamente bajo su abierta camisa, desconcertándolo al tomarlo por sorpresa. Ni siquiera había notado el momento en el que la había desabrochado.

— Mi cama...

Su voz ronca casi ni se oyó entre los gemidos que aún resonaban en la TV, pero el mayor lo había oído y asintió abochornado. Los delicados roces que viajaban hacia su parte baja lo estaban mareando.

Jiho dejó su lento masaje y tomó su mano para arrastrarlo hacia la habitación. Lo tiró sobre la cama y gateó sobre su cuerpo, buscando su boca en un caliente y sucio beso. Quitó su camisa y arrancó de un tirón el ajustado pantalón, mientras su boca seguía pegada a sus dulces labios.

La seguridad con la que lo tocaba lo hacía estremecer y sus jodidos besos totalmente deliciosos no se detenían sólo en su boca, recorrían también sus marcadas clavículas y su cuello. 

Hansol ladeó su rostro para una mejor exploración y lo sintió morder ligeramente su yugular. Deslizando la tibia lengua en un largo y húmedo lametazo, su piel ardía ahí donde su traviesa lengua pasaba.

Jiho apoyó su muslo sobre la erección del mayor y lo frotó con suavidad, mientras delineaba con la punta de su lengua y con pequeños giros sus erguidos pezones. Los mordisqueó con fiereza dejándolos duros, algo adoloridos e hinchados.

Sus exquisitas reacciones se grababan profundamente en su retina. Era infinitamente mejor que en su imaginación y le encantaba ver que disfrutaba de sus placenteras acciones, se sentía tan ridículamente desbordado al ser él quien le entregaba todo ese placer que se reflejaba en su sensible piel, que lo mareaba. 

Era tan delicioso, tan sensual y al mismo tiempo tan adorable. Lo tenía fascinado.

Y finalmente estaba bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos gimiendo dulcemente.

Bajó besuqueando su plano abdomen hasta la carpa que generaba su erecto miembro dentro de su ropa interior. Lo lamió sobre la tela cortando de golpe su respiración, y bajó la prenda lentamente liberando su polla hinchada y mojada. La tomó entre sus dedos y sintió como latía ansiosa.

Buscó la mirada del chico, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y tapados con sus manos, aunque se llegaba a ver el ardiente rubor de su rostro abochornado.

— Hansol, mírame— ronroneó grueso, pero negó efusivamente.

El chico sabía que se correría inevitablemente si lo observaba mientras le hacía un oral.

— Mírame— repitió como una orden y Hansol recordó que era su jefe después de todo.

Jiho sonrió de manera maliciosa cuando dejó de esconder su rostro y lo miró obediente. En ese exacto instante enroscó su lengua por sobre la punta descaradamente y escuchó como su aire se escapó con un fuerte jadeo.

Hansol sentía la sinhueso del menor dibujando trazos sin sentido sobre su longitud, repasando también sus marcadas venas, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus llenas pelotas en un delicado jugueteo que lo mantenía gimiendo descontroladamente y aferrado a las sabanas con fuerza.

El movimiento de cabeza sobre su polla se volvió más rápido e intenso, succionándolo furiosamente y llevándolo más adentro hasta casi rozar su garganta con cada arremetida.

Buscó la mano de su jefe y se llevó varios dedos a la boca, comenzó a chuparlos lubricándolos de manera excesiva.

Jiho entendió de inmediato su directa acción cuando seguidamente abrió sus piernas un poco más.

Estaba desesperado, y Jiho había esperado demasiado. Un mes lejos mientras su cuerpo ardía con ansiedad, masturbándose una y otra vez imaginando que en los explícitos vídeos era él quien le hacía cosas sucias y perversas, aunque el falso Hansol no se comparaba con este chico. El verdadero era más atrevido y sensual y estaba con sus piernas muy abiertas esperando a que lo prepare.

Inmediatamente atendió su mudo ruego y tanteó con sus mojados dedos la entrada deslizándolos dentro con suavidad. Hansol volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza ante la incomodidad, pero las lentas penetraciones que dilataban su apretada cavidad y la increíble mamada hacían que se deshaga en ahogados gemidos.

Estaba tan excitado que se removía inquieto sobre la mano que se enterraba con dureza en él, buscando más de su tibia boca y de sus dedos que hacían formas en su interior. Y Hansol se derretía lentamente. 

— Jiho, a-ahora... por favor

Su débil pedido lo abrumó y casi pierde el control. Su pequeño y caliente cuerpo sumisamente dispuesto a lo que quisiera hacer con él, y Jiho sencillamente... quería amarlo. Realmente deseaba hacerlo sentir infinitamente bien. Quería que grite su nombre una y otra vez perdido en el éxtasis y remover así cada fibra sensible de su ser.

Quería hacerlo suyo.

Enroscó sus piernas en la cintura, mientras liberaba su miembro, y se deslizó con lentitud en su interior; traspasando con dificultad sus ajustados anillos de músculos. Estaba tan caliente y apretado, y la manera en la que se arqueó al ser penetrado lo dejó sin aire. 

Era tan tentadoramente sensual y tenía un cuerpo que gritaba pecado por todas partes, además era sumamente delicado y maleable entre sus manos. 

Gruñó al entrar por completo y sentir la exquisita presión de sus paredes succionarlo. Miró su rostro bañado en sudor y sus cristalinos ojos nublados con sus hinchados labios entreabiertos en busca de oxígeno. Podría jurar que era la imagen más espectacular que vio en su vida.

Besó la comisura de su boca y sus mejillas encendidas. Adorando cada centímetro de su coloreada cara, y haciendo que su tonto corazón corra aún más aprisa.

Hansol buscó su boca y lo besó larga y apasionadamente, mientras el chico lo abrazaba de forma posesiva. Se sentía tan bien estar así, abrazado a Jiho mientras se acostumbraba rápidamente a la intromisión. Era asombrosamente impensado y especial. 

— Muévete... 

Fue el pedido emocionalmente cargado del mayor, y Jiho no vaciló. Salió de inmediato y comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas, introduciéndose profundamente. El cuerpo de Hansol acompañando cada embestida con unos lujuriosos movimientos que le hacían perder la cordura. 

Arañó la espalda de su jefe cuando lo sintió rozar su punto dulce y empezó a abusar de el con fiereza. 

— Más... Jiho, más... 

El menor lo hizo gritar cuando aumentó su velocidad y la dureza de los golpes, y con una jodida precisión que lo hacía jadear violentamente. 

La mano del chico viajó hasta su descuidada polla y deslizó su dedo por la punta arrancándole un ronroneo salvaje. Tomó su pene con firmeza y bombeó furiosamente. Era demasiado para el mayor y las sensaciones se acumularon en su vientre a punto de estallar, haciéndolo estremecer con fuerza. 

— Jiho...

Se tensó totalmente y se descargó sin poder evitarlo y, sin siquiera poder advertirle, manchando sus pechos. Jiho no pudo aguantar mucho más y se corrió en su interior mientras era ordeñado deliciosamente. 

Besó nuevamente sus labios mientras aún se movía dentro, el sonido chapoteante de sus cuerpos unidos y mojados lo fascinaba, y tragó duro. Un par de minutos más y estaría listo para una nueva ronda.


	18. Chapter 18

Jiho jamás había despertado junto a otra persona en su vida. Jamás había observado a alguien dormir a su lado, y realmente estaba asombrado de la increíble paz que ese simple gesto podía generar en sus atribuladas emociones.

Su suave y blanca piel contrastaba con las coloridas sabanas, haciéndolo ver como un hermoso muñequito de porcelana.

Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla del chico, sorprendiéndose apenas por la calidez de su piel. Podía haber jurado que se sentiría frío como la porcelana misma al contacto.

Sonrió como un idiota cuando frunció el ceño, mientras acariciaba la aterciopelada piel de su cuello.

Sus largas pestañas revolotearon, y abrió sus ojos con lentitud. Notó el adorable rubor que se adueñó de todo su rostro y que lo incitó a besar la comisura de sus labios con una ternura infinita.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser tan sentimental, pero este chico lo desarmaba.

Regó pequeños besos por sus ruborizadas mejillas y mandíbula, despertándolo completamente.

— Buenos días— ronroneó acurrucando su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

Aspiró profundamente llenándose de él, de su dulce y endiabladamente adictivo aroma y sonrió fascinado.

— Bu-buenos días— murmuró trémulamente el chico y su bonita reacción le hizo querer comérselo a besos una vez más.

Pero no deberían. Ya era inusitadamente tarde, sin embargo... ¿no era él su jefe después de todo?

Repasó con el filo de sus labios la tersa piel de su marcada clavícula, disparando su pulso aceleradamente y sintiendo como se estremecía visiblemente.

Era tan jodidamente sensible a su contacto, y él mismo estaba tan hambriento de su cuerpo...

El sonido de su móvil lo devolvió a la realidad.

Hansol sonrió al ver que le fruncía el ceño al aparato con total desagrado. Era como un niño al que le fue negado algo que realmente deseaba.

Velozmente aprovechó la oportunidad y se escapó hacia el baño, deshaciéndose con ojos risueños de su apretado abrazo y de su bonita mirada de ingenua consternación. Sus ojos azorados que pretendían evitar a toda costa que abandone la cama.

Sin embargo, se alejó rápidamente con diversión, no quería hacerle saber lo mucho que le gustaba ese lado infantil.

Sonrió estúpidamente a su reflejo. Se sentía ligeramente abochornado, mientras repasaba mentalmente las imágenes del chico atacando dulcemente sus labios hace instantes.

¿Estaba permitido sentirse tan exaltado y feliz?

Se miró largo en el espejo. Su pálida piel aun guardaba algunos morados de la noche y pensaba seriamente que se veían como pintados hábilmente por un gran artista, no como simples marcas de labios sobre su cuerpo.

Casi saltó cuando sus ojos se cruzaron en el reflejo. Jiho observaba con hambre su desnudo cuerpo y se estremeció al sentir su piel erizarse y calentarse prácticamente en segundos.

Su corazón dio un fuerte latido.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

 

~ • ~

 

Habían llegado tarde al trabajo. Obviamente.

Luego de no poder resistirse a sus caricias y hacerlo una, y otra vez más, en la ducha.

Definitivamente no debería estar cerca de su jefe mientras trabajaran, su corazón y sus piernas no lo soportarían. Aún eran demasiado frescas las imágenes y las sensaciones en su cuerpo. Incluso algunos lugares de su anatomía todavía dolían.

Podía sentir el aroma de su colonia en la camisa prestada, y en su propia piel. Olía a él, y eso le sacaba esporádicas sonrisas.

Tocaron a la puerta con delicadeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos tontos.

— Señor Kim, lo buscan desde el estudio de fotografía— dijo mecánicamente su secretaria.

Si notó su sutil rubor lo ignoró discretamente, y lo agradecía.

Asintió distraídamente mientras rebuscaba en sus cajones algunos de los papeles que le había sido pedidos con anterioridad, evitando al mismo tiempo la escrutadora mirada de la chica, y salió hacia los pisos inferiores donde tenían el pequeño estudio. 

Intentó en su camino apartar de su mente al chico y concentrarse completamente en el trabajo a realizar. Estaban a pocos días de sacar la 'nueva' revista y estaban atareados a más no poder, era un mal momento para tener la cabeza en cualquier lado.

Hoy estarían tomando las fotografías del modelo extranjero.

Según decían, un joven chino de fría actitud y con un aire de oscuridad que resultaba terriblemente atrayente.

Podía decir que los rumores sencillamente no le hacían justicia, era mucho más imponente en persona. Pudo sentir algo extraño en el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron y el brillo oscuro en los del chico lo hizo vacilar. Aunque realmente no sabía si fue su mirada o la absurda escena frente a él.

Hyosang y DongSung estaban en el lugar, hablando con el modelo animadamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

 

¿Qué carajos hacían en la empresa?


	19. Chapter 19

Jiho no dejaba de pasearse impaciente en su oficina. Estaba francamente ansioso.

Quería verlo.

Maldición sí. Aunque sea unos segundos, o tal vez sólo a la distancia. O escuchar su voz.

Quería poder sentir que fue real. Asegurarse que todo lo que habían pasado en la noche fue parte de su realidad, y no un frustrado sueño más.

Deseaba robarle una tímida sonrisa, como aquella que le regaló al separarse.

Se avergonzó de sí mismo. Parecía un niño que experimentaba su primer amor, y joder, ni siquiera recordaba que fuera tan sensible y romántico en ese entonces.

Todo esto era muy nuevo.

Nunca había sentido la acuciante necesidad de ser tan jodidamente posesivo, pero mentiría si dijera que no lo quería sólo para él.

Sinceramente tenía miedo. Ya no por que se había enamorado irrefrenablemente de una persona de su mismo sexo, dejó de sentirse inseguro por eso hace tiempo ya; sino se sus sentimientos y emociones que parecían querer ahogarlo, y por comprender que moriría felizmente sofocado por ellos. 

Sus ansias finalmente lo cegaron y lo buscó. Necesitaba saciar su sed del chico, porque estaba sintiéndose morir de manera lenta. Rió internamente, estaba enloqueciendo.

— Buenas tardes señorita Heo, ¿Está el señor Kim en su oficina?

La chica se levantó de inmediato al notarlo, estaba especialmente atareada y se sintió culpable de haberla molestado, aunque fugazmente, sus deseos de ver al chico eran aún más grandes que la culpa que pudiera llegar a sentir.

— Oh... Buenas tardes Director —saludó educadamente—. El señor Kim no está aquí, está supervisando las tomas del nuevo modelo...

Jiho se sorprendió, esa no era una de sus responsabilidades.

Asintió distraídamente y dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de la chica lo frenó en seco.

— No admitiré que juegue con él— murmuró duro

Sin inmutarse se volvió para enfrentarla. Le asombraba el nivel de percepción de la muchacha, pero ella no lo comprendía del todo.

— No estoy jugando— dijo con firmeza y una brillante sonrisa que la sorprendió.

Ladeó el rostro divertido.

— Oh...

Fue su simple respuesta y su expresión de desconcierto lo hizo sonreír aún más.

— Me alegra saber que Hansol tiene a alguien como usted a su lado

Ella aligeró su gesto todavía adusto, haciendo su tono levemente más suave.

— Realmente sentí curiosidad cuando HyeRin casi me rogó que me ocupara del chico cuando usted se fue —Jiho adquirió un fuerte color rosado en su rostro— ¿estaba preocupado jefe?

El chico soltó una gran carcajada y salió de allí enseguida. Esa mujer era un demonio.

En el reflejo del elevador podía notar el carmesí en sus mejillas, lo que lo abochornó un poco más, mientras pensaba que esa chica era seriamente de cuidado.

Pero tenía razón, lo que dijo era cierto.

Le había pedido a su secretaria que mantenga un ojo en el chico. Aún estando tan extremadamente confundido había querido protegerlo. El simple hecho de imaginarlo como lo había encontrado la primera vez le hacía daño. 

Una razón más para darse cuenta realmente de la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

 

Bajó hasta los pisos inferiores, directo hacia el estudio de fotografía. Tenía aún más ganas de encontrarse con él.

Aunque no así.

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes.

Su estridente risa sonaba tan cantarina y fuerte que incluso antes de poner un pie dentro sabía que estaba allí.

Sus ojos llorosos y risueños dolieron. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero francamente no era eso lo que le causaba malestar.


	20. Chapter 20

Inadmisible.

¿Estaba divirtiéndose con los buitres que querían hacerlo con él?

Su sangre se calentó con una indescriptible ira y sintió una punzada jodidamente dolorosa en el pecho.

No entendía que carajos hacían ahí, no sabía por qué diablos estaban en la compañía pero en el momento era lo que menos le importaba.

— Señor Kim, ¿debería estar jugando?

Su voz sonó fuerte, brusca y agresiva, y cortó en un instante las carcajadas, dejando un pesado silencio que duró largos segundos.

— Venga a mi oficina— murmuró entredientes con el enfado palpable en su tembloroso cuerpo.

Se dirigió sin mirar atrás otra vez, no quería ver la imagen del chico junto a ellos una vez más.

Hansol no vaticinaba nada bueno al verlo alejarse con paso fuerte y no pudo evitar que se le escape una vacilante sonrisa.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?— preguntó preocupado el modelo chino, mientras los otros dos sólo le dirigían una fulminante mirada a la espalda de su jefe.

Todo esto no debería verse tan divertido, pero el humor de Hansol el día de hoy era extraordinario y nada podría con él.

— Quizá reciba un pequeño castigo— masculló con sus brillantes ojos llenos de diversión, y eso pareció desconcertarlos.

 

Cuando entró a la oficina de Jiho echó cerrojo a la puerta y pudo comprobar su expresión de grata sorpresa, aunque intentó disimular esa espontánea reacción y, con irritante parsimonia, esperó que sólo tome asiento frente a su escritorio.

No esperaba que, por el contrario, rodeara el mismo y se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Deslizando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y con su bonito rostro a escasos centímetros del propio.

— ¿No está siendo muy duro jefe?— su seductora voz llevó a su vientre una oleada de intenso calor, aturdiendolo y haciéndole olvidar por un momento el por qué estaba enfadado con el chico.

Una imagen de Hansol rodeado de dos modelos y un exitoso cantante, todos con el destello de deseo en sus oscuros ojos, cruzó su mente y lo desencajó.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?— preguntó brusco

— DongSung vino a hacer las fotos de la entrevista, y HyoSang a visitar a un modelo amigo— contestó de forma mecánica y sinceramente entretenido por la escena.

— ¿Te divertías?— la frialdad de sus palabras no lo inmutaron y sólo sonrió automáticamente, asintiendo lento.

— En realidad, sí —sintió los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura apretarse con fuerza—. Fue verdaderamente entretenido el rostro de desconcierto de HyoSang, y verlo caer de la sorpresa, cuando lo rechacé con firmeza por otro hombre.

Jiho abrió sus ojos con visible sorpresa.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era verdad que HyoSang estaba en el piso en el momento que entró.

Hansol tomó ventaja de ese instante de distracción y picoteó sus labios con pequeños besos.

— Así... que... ¿estabas... celoso?— exclamaba cada palabra seguida de un beso cada vez más largo y entusiasta.

Jiho gruñó levemente, no estaba del todo conforme. No le agradaba verlo reír frente a otro hombre y odiaba la sensación de que otra persona le robe esas hermosas sonrisas.

Quería ser el dueño de todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

Se sentía inmensamente egoísta por pensarlo de ese modo tan extremista, pero era lo que frecuentemente pensaba. Quería ser el único para el chico.

— Eres mío— ronroneó grave sobre su expectante boca.

—Lo soy...

Jiho tomó sus labios con ímpetu, devorándolo con fiereza.

— No lo olvides

La suave sonrisa de Hansol le gritaba que era una inquebrantable promesa, y besó abiertamente su deliciosa boca una vez más, con languidez y una exquisita lentitud.

Cuando iba a profundizar el beso Hansol se lo negó, bajando de sus piernas con prisa y haciéndole soltar un involuntario quejido que hizo sonreír al mayor. Aunque la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas y desabrochó su bragueta con habilidad, liberando su erguido miembro.

No vaciló al deslizarlo entre sus labios e introducirlo con sensualidad y profundidad en la boca.

Jiho casi se desmaya al sentir la tibia y húmeda lengua moverse con traviesa dedicación y la experta forma en la que chupaba, haciendo que se deshaga en gemidos que tenía que evitar soltar para que no los oigan fuera. Sus poderosos y constantes movimientos lo tenían en el límite. 

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras enterraba sus dedos en el suave cabello del chico guiándolo delicadamente.

— Hansol... bebé, voy a...

El chico aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad, ignorando su alerta y haciendo que se corra salvajemente en su boca. Lo tragó todo con gran habilidad, ganándose un gemido de sorpresa y fascinación.

Jiho abrió sus nublados ojos con suavidad mientras el chico aún lamía su polla y suspiró sonoramente. Realmente estaba perdiendo el juicio por él.

Alzó su barbilla y chocó sus bocas en un ardiente y desenfrenado beso que los dejó sin aire.

Olvidó así su preocupación de separar el trabajo con lo personal. ¡Al carajo todo!

Si podía tenerlo así, que diablos importaba que fuera su departamento o la oficina.

 

El chico era suyo y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	21. Chapter 21

Era domingo, era tarde y recién llegaba de una extensa reunión de trabajo. Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama. Estaba exhausto.

Había sido una espectacular, aterradora y vertiginosa semana. Además de extremadamente agotadora, y se sentía física y mentalmente demolido. Sin embargo, y apesar de todo, Hansol flotaba de forma ridícula en una felicidad absoluta y abrumadora. Aún se mantenía increíblemente fascinado por como se estaban desarrollando las cosas.

Sonrió alegre al techo.

Jiho se le había confesado con abierta sinceridad, diciendo demasiadas cosas bellas que aceleraron sus latidos y esa misma noche habían hecho el amor de forma lenta y suave, aunque también de forma dura y salvaje, se sonrojó al recordar que lo habían hecho muchas veces.

Su sensible piel parecía no tener suficiente de él, y creía que eso había destapado sus propias inhibiciones, haciéndolo más atrevido. No recordaba haber experimentado algo semejante y era algo realmente aterrador.

Además, y aún más interesante, había descubierto en su jefe unos adorables pero fieros celos y su infinita posesividad.

Joder, le gustaba. Mucho. Incluso pensar en él lo hacía sonreír como idiota.

Rodó sobre la cama radiante y totalmente abochornado, pero se detuvo al recordar que sin embargo, desde que le dijo que era de su propiedad prácticamente no tuvieron más oportunidades de un pequeño tiempo a solas.

Suspiró derrotado.

El exceso de trabajo los estaba desesperando, dejándoles apenas unos instantes del día donde se robaban fugaces besos, donde sus intensas miradas se cruzaban en las reuniones o cuando Jiho se pasaba por su oficina para hablar de trabajo y sostenía su mano para luego soltarla con dolorosa lentitud, como una ola recelosa de abandonar la orilla.

Mantener esta relación era mucho más difícil de lo que creían, y más aún en los últimos días del mes, justo cuando la revista debe salir, porque era el momento donde el trabajo se concentraba con más fuerza.

Aunque también para sus débiles cuerpos, resistir la tentación era francamente complicado, y diablos que era tentador su jefe enfundado en esos trajes que se amoldaban a su cuerpo con exquisita perfección. Incluso las ligeras manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos sólo lo hacían ver más atractivo. Sabía que se esforzaba como nadie para devolver la gloria de antaño a la revista, y pensaba que eso lo hacía ver infinitamente más genial. Aunque no se lo diría nunca. Su ego ya era lo suficientemente grande.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Realmente estaba agotado, pero aún así quería verlo.

Lo extrañaba.

Aspiró hondo. Mañana saldría finalmente la bendita revista y esperaba con eso tener algo de tiempo de calidad con el chico... y tal vez salir en alguna cita...

Su móvil sonó en algún lugar de su abrigo y se reprendió mentalmente por haberse perdido en pensamientos vagos. Lo encontró luego de darle varias vueltas y sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa brillante.

Era él.

Su mensaje era largo y bonito, casi podía sentir que las palabras se las decía al oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza desde atrás, con su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y sintiendo su respiración entrecortada erizar su piel.

¿Era demasiado idiota por imaginarlo? Sacudió su cabeza. Lo era, pero su piel había cosquilleado de emoción al hacerlo.

Antes de siquiera poder responder, el timbre sonó alto y fuerte irritándolo. Quería tomarse su tiempo para contestarle pero tuvo que levantarse deprisa, y con muchas ganas de querer golpear a quien sea que hubiera llegado por interrumpirlo.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se ampliaron con mudo asombro y aturdimiento.

Jiho estaba en la puerta de su apartamento, ligeramente jadeante y sumamente apuesto con ropa de calle. Hansol se perdió en su camiseta con un gran escote en V que hacía destacar sus maravillosas y pronunciadas clavículas, y sus apretados jeans.

— Buenas noches...

Su voz sonaba ronca e hizo que sus piernas se aflojaran.

— Jiho

El chico entró sin pensarlo dos veces y chocó sus bocas con ansias. Sus deliciosos y provocadores besos le hicieron perder la cabeza.

Se separaron y sonrió temblorosamente. Había extrañado el exquisito sabor de sus labios.

— ¿No vas a dejarme entrar?— masculló su jefe con la vista perdida en sus entreabiertos labios

— Ya estás dentro— balbuceó sonriendo por su tonta pregunta antes de inclinarse y saborear su boca una vez más.

Algo cayó a sus pies haciendo mucho ruido y descubrió que Jiho había llegado con una maleta.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó confundido

El chico sólo exhaló un frustrado suspiro.

— Mañana viajo —dijo con visible pesadumbre—. Debo arreglar lo que sucedió en Brasil...—arrugó el entrecejo profundamente— pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora— añadió robándole otro largo beso—. No sabes cuanto extrañaba esto...

Succionó su labio con lasciva fiereza y Hansol, sin dudarlo demasiado, lo guió hasta su habitación.

 

Al parecer no estaba tan exhausto como creía.


	22. Chapter 22

En la mañana del tercer día, luego de que Jiho abandonara su cálida cama apresuradamente para viajar al otro lado del mundo, Hansol se despertó con el insistente y molesto sonido de su móvil que taladraba su cabeza.

Dormido y malhumorado respondió brusco, sin siquiera echar un vistazo para ver quién era. Por eso, se sorprendió al oír del otro lado de la línea la grave, sensual y risueña voz de su jefe.

— Creo que te desperté— murmuró suave y Hansol quería ahogarse y morir entre los cobertores. Podía sentir la amplia sonrisa que decoraba sus labios, aún sin necesidad de verlo.

— Lo hiciste... —farfulló adormilado y algo contrariado— pero me alegra oír tu voz.

Sintió su largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Así, con sus ojos cerrados y toda la atención puesta en él, quizá podría sentirlo más cerca.

— Sabía que debía llamar más tarde para no incomodarte —masculló Jiho con la voz aún más suave—. Sin embargo, mis manos estaban inquietas y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía el móvil el mi oído esperando oírte...

Hansol se desperezó de forma lenta y sus labios se curvaron en una sincera y bonita sonrisa. No le importaría en lo más mínimo ser despertado siempre de esta forma.

— ¿Cuándo volverás?— la pregunta se escapó de sus labios antes de siquiera poder retenerla.

Se hizo una larga pausa.

— Yo... no lo sé aún— dijo extrañamente apesadumbrado. Al parecer las cosas realmente no estaban yendo del todo bien allí, y Hansol sintió algo pesado en la boca del estómago que subía sin prisa hasta su pecho. Tenía que soltarlo, no quería que se quede atorado en su garganta como las miles de cosas que cruzaban en su mente y no se atrevía a decir.

— ¿Jiho?

— ¿Sí?

— Te extraño...

A Jiho se le hicieron las palabras más hermosas que jamás haya oído y el tono en el que se las dijo... temeroso y tan débil que casi parecían haberse deslizado sin consentimiento de entre sus labios, y joder, estaba tan malditamente lejos. Quería besarlo. Quería aferrarse a sus brazos y no soltarlo más.

Su corazón se apretaba con fuerza en su pecho y latía locamente desenfrenado. Llevó inconscientemente una mano sobre él, temiendo que pueda salirse.

— Dilo una vez más

Su voz sonó varios tonos más ronco y francamente afectado.

—Jiho... realmente te extraño 

Se estremeció. Lo sintió como una caricia auditiva tan especial y tan aterradora. ¿Una persona podía tener estos sentimientos tan endiabladamente profundos en tan poco tiempo?

— Creo que voy a volverme loco ¿sabes a cuanta distancia estamos? Estás tan lejos y yo aquí sintiendo unos infinitos deseos de besarte, de tocarte... de hacerte mío.

Hansol soltó un involuntario gemido. La voz cargada de su jefe estaba haciendo estragos con su sensible cuerpo. Su piel cosquilleaba y sus entrañas se retorcían dulcemente. ¿Cuándo se acostumbraría a todas estas reacciones?

— Joder, Hansol... ¿realmente estas tratando de matarme? Dime que eso no fue un sexy gemido que se escapó de tu boca, dime que sólo fue producto de mi desesperada imaginación...

Hansol se tapó el rostro con el brazo. Sus mejillas se tornaron en segundos de un brillante carmesí.

— Lo fue, maldita sea... ¿es que escuchas las cosas que me sueltas sin mas? —Jiho rió grave— dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de llamar tan inesperadamente temprano?

— Tomaba un baño, y pensaba en ti... ¿sabes? el baño de este hotel tiene muchos y enormes espejos, te complacerá saber que las heridas de tus uñas en mis glúteos aún no se han ido —la vergüenza de Hansol fue mayor cuando susurró aún más bajo—. Recuerdo el momento exacto en el que se clavaron en mi piel exigiendo por más.

A miles de kilometros las sensuales palabras se colaron por el cuerpo del mayor, calentando su sangre y enviando corrientazos de exquisito placer a sus partes bajas. ¿Cómo es que de manera tan simple lograba excitarlo de ese modo?

Jiho se tendió sobre la cama, las sedosas sabanas acariciaron frías la desnudez de su espalda y suspiró. Recordó con ese sencillo toque las manos frías e inquietas del mayor que tenían el don de encontrar zonas en su cuerpo que lo hacían temblar, recordó también los atrevidos movimientos del chico sobre y bajo su cuerpo, y el sonido de sus benditos jadeos que aún hacían eco en sus oídos y su mente se nubló.

Su piel ardía. Sus palpitaciones se aceleraron y su respiración se volvió superficial.

Desanudó con suavidad la toalla que se apretaba sutilmente en su entrepierna debido a su erección.

— Hansol —dijo en un excitado gruñido— estoy duro...

Su desvergonzada confesión le quitó el aire , y se sintió menos culpable por sentir su palpitante y erecto miembro hacer presión contra la tela de su pijama.

— Mmng... yo también— murmuró en un ahogado jadeo mientras bajaba la prenda sin cuidado.

— No escondas tu voz... quiero oírte claramente— pidió ronco.

Sus manos pasearon por su húmedo abdomen bajando y quitando sin miramientos la única prenda que vestía. Su arqueado pene esperaba expectante el roce de sus dedos que no tardó en llegar.

Los salvajes y descontrolados movimientos arriba y abajo, lo hacían gemir sonoramente y la voz entrecortada y jadeante de Hansol imitando sus acciones lo descolocaba.

— ¿Jiho?

El susurro de su nombre lo tomó desprevenido y maldijo al sentir su miembro reaccionar al chico.

— Dime

— Yo...

El mayor se arqueó con fuerza y se descargó violentamente en su mano, olvidando lo que quería decir. Aún más al oír el erótico rugido de Jiho al correrse.

Sus sentidos se perdieron así como sus desenfrenados latidos y su exaltada respiración.

— ¿Qué querías decirme?— preguntó jadeante el chico, el aire le faltaba y fue difícil entenderle.

— Yo... ummm... te lo diré cuando vuelvas

Estaba abochornado aún, y pensaba que las palabras que iba a soltar deberían ser dichas a los ojos, así que creyó que fue bueno haberse frenado en ese momento. Aunque seguramente no habría dicho lo mismo si hubiera visto el infantil y tierno abultamiento de labios que se dibujó en la boca de Jiho al oír eso.


	23. Chapter 23

Hansol descubrió que era sumamente fácil conversar con el modelo chino.

Han JiWon lo hacía sentir cómodo y le daba paz. Era interesante y honestamente no se comportaba pedante y engreído como muchos de los modelos que había conocido. Su sencillez y tranquilidad lo hacían sentir calmado. Era extraño, pero efectivo.

Por eso se paseaba durante sus horas de descanso por el estudio llevando consigo café, que bebían mientras hablaban de naderías.

Jiho lo mataría si supiera que lo hacía.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó sus ojos momentáneamente, pero se deshizo de ella en un instante.

— ¿No has sabido nada del jefe?— preguntó el chino observando fijamente su rostro.

Hansol había olvidado lo tenebrosamente perceptivo que era el chico.

Su mirada se perdió con una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad, que volvió a ocultar rápidamente.

— No sé absolutamente nada de él desde hace varios días— dijo posando su vista en las profundidades de su infusión.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba genuinamente preocupado. La última vez que habían hablado, le arrancó la promesa de terminar lo más rápido posible con el trabajo para regresar a su lado. Aunque no esperaba que cortara toda comunicación con él.

Sabía por su secretaria que había avanzado a pasos agigantados con el trabajo. Pero sincera e increíblemente no le importaba mucho.

¿Estaría comiendo bien? ¿dormiría lo suficiente? Eran esas sencillas cosas las que quería saber, pero nadie sabría contestarle y eso era lo que le molestaba.

— ¿Están saliendo? —la profunda voz del chico lo sacó de sus dolorosas cavilaciones, y lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo volver a la realidad de un solo golpe.

Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces. ¿Cómo debería contestar?

— ¡Aquí había estado!— el grito de su secretaria lo hizo saltar en su lugar. 

Se acercó a ellos jadeante por la falta de aire y agotada como si hubiera corrido hasta allí. Algo que probablemente fuera verdad.

— ¿Me necesitaba?— preguntó con cierto desconcierto.

Ella asintió de manera vehemente.

— El presidente lo está buscando— soltó y Hansol se sorprendió.

¿El presidente quería hablar con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Era extraño... muy extraño.

— ¿Dónde está él?— preguntó aún perplejo.

— Esperándolo en su oficina— dijo en apenas un murmullo la chica.

Salió despedido. 

Si tuviera aunque sea una mínima pista de lo que el presidente buscaba con él, no se habría impacientado tanto.

 

— Buenas tardes señor— su ligera inclinación y saludo fue recibido con una paternal sonrisa e hizo que se relajara un poco.

— Siento molestarte en tu descanso —comentó señalando un lugar en el sofá de el despacho y frente a él— pero no vengo a hablar expresamente de trabajo.

— Lo escucho— murmuró Hansol con una sincera sonrisa sentándose como le indicó.

Le agradaba el padre de Jiho. Aunque muchas (demasiadas) veces se comportara fría y astutamente con sus empleados. Sin embargo, sabía que era para sacar lo mejor de ellos. Lo decía por experiencia propia, y por ello le tenía un cariño especial. 

Él había ayudado mucho en su carrera profesional.

— Sabía que podía hablar contigo, no por nada eres mi mejor trabajador— le dijo con un guiño.

Hansol sonrió.

Aún podía decir que era el mejor, se había ganado el mote a pulso. Sin embargo, Jiho estaba haciendo grandes méritos para robárselo.

— Seré directo— dijo sin perder ese rastro de diversión en su voz— ¿cómo piensas que lo está haciendo Jiho en la empresa?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero respondió rápidamente y con absoluta sinceridad.

— Al principio no confiaba en él, y mucho menos cuando retrasó la revista al llegar— su ceño se frunció levemente al recordar—. Pero lo he visto colapsar por haber trabajado duro todo un fin de semana y eso hizo que lo comenzara a ver diferente. Incluso me sorprendió al manejar el lugar con habilidad aún en la distancia. Francamente es quien más se esfuerza por el bien de la revista. Aunque también es impulsivo y hace cosas sin pensar, pero a su vez sabe remediar el daño que podría haber causado.

Al terminar sus ojos brillaban.

El hombre lo miró largamente cuando calló y rió de manera estruendosa avergonzándolo.

¿Había dicho algo mal?

— Agradezco tu infinita sinceridad —murmuró alegre y satisfecho con la respuesta—. Ese chico hace que me sienta muy orgulloso.

Se lo veía radiante y entusiasmado, por todos esos cumplidos hacia su hijo.

— ¿Quiere un café?— ofreció el chico 

El hombre lo pensó unos segundos.

— No debería, pero no puedo resistirme a esa pequeña y única adicción.

Hansol le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie. 

— Se hacer uno que francamente no podrá resistir.

Debía buscar lo necesario con su secretaria. La chica se había llevado sus cosas argumentando que solo juntaban polvo y nunca compartía el delicioso café con sus compañeros.

Su mano quedó en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente, y su jefe se deslizó dentro sin previo aviso.

Había vuelto. Su sonrisa brillante, ancha y espectacular le robó el aire mareandolo apenas.

— Jiho...

El chico lo tomó de la nuca y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con un ágil movimiento, y lo besó profundamente.

 

Sin notar a su padre que observaba la escena en silencio y visiblemente conmocionado.


	24. Chapter 24

Hansol lo apartó de un empujón y desvió su mirada al piso. No quería ver el dolor en el rostro de Jiho por el rechazo y tampoco la decepción en los ojos del presidente.

— Creo que dejaremos el café para otro momento— dijo con brusquedad el hombre y le dolió el tono frío de su voz.

Jiho maldijo cuando se cerró la puerta con un ruido sordo.

— No sabía que estaría aquí— murmuró consternado.

Hansol levantó su mirada hacia el menor, y sus puños también.

— ¿Porqué eres tan imprudente? —golpeó su pecho repetidas veces pero casi sin fuerzas— ¿por qué carajos eres tan impulsivo?

Los débiles golpes rebotaban en sus duros pectorales y el menor tomó sus manos para evitar que siga haciéndolo.

— Yo también te extrañé— dijo bajo y volvió a juntar sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo sin vacilar.

Hansol se hundió en sus brazos y su amplio pecho, y aspiró profundamente, calmándose un poquito. Aún tenía ganas de patearlo con fuerza por ser tan irresponsable.

— Ve a hablar con él— pidió ahogadamente y Jiho cerró sus ojos en un intento por evitar un hondo y frustrado suspiro.

Sabía que realmente debería hablar con su padre, pero no quería abandonar sus brazos. Sin embargo, se separó a regañadientes y acarició con suavidad su rostro, prometiéndole sin palabras que todo estaría bien.

Dio media vuelta y tomó el pomo entre sus dedos.

— Jiho...

Su nombre dicho por sus hermosos labios sonaba tan jodidamente encantador. Volvió su mirada hacia el chico y él tiró rudamente de su camisa y plantó un exquisito beso que le robó el aliento.

Cuando dejó su boca, Jiho quedó son sus labios entreabiertos, anhelantes. Quería más.

— Realmente te extrañé— dijo el mayor sacándolo de su despacho con una sonrisa.

 

Hansol se desplomó nuevamente sobre el sofá. Su rostro seguía sonrojado y los labios ligeramente hinchados, pero su mirada tenía cierto toque de amargura. No esperaba ser descubiertos tan pronto y mucho menos por el presidente.

Se le oprimió el pecho al imaginar cuan enojado estaría y lo que podría llegar a pasar si descargaba su furia en Jiho. ¿Lo mandaría nuevamente a América?

Se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente tomado por el chico, ya que inexplicablemente le importaba poco las consecuencias que podría llegar a tener sobre él.

¿Tan importante se había vuelto que hasta la idea de ser despedido no lo atormentaba tanto como lo hubiera hecho apenas unos meses atrás?

Sabía la respuesta. Pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. Si lo expresaba con sus temblorosas palabras se convertirían en verdad, y no sabría como lidiar con ello.

Dejó el sofá y rodeó el escritorio para sentarse en ese lugar que se había ganado hace tanto, y que no sabía si seguiría siendo suyo en un futuro próximo.

Las lagrimas habían empezado a nublar su vista cuando comenzó a estudiar unos documentos y los hizo a un lado. Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos e intentó ahogar así los sollozos.

 

 

Jiho no encontró a su padre. Lo llamó con insistencia y sólo recibió a cambio un corto mensaje: « Debo pensar » 

¿Pensar en qué? ¿En un castigo?

Supo que ya no lograría nada en ese momento y volvió al despacho de Hansol.

Llamó varias veces (había aprendido la lección) y se sorprendió cuando su dulce voz no le contestó.

Entró en silencio y sonrió. Hansol había caído dormido sobre su escritorio.

Su tonto corazón dio un gran y pesado latido.

Una vocecilla interior le decía que fuese precavido, pero se estaba acercando a un punto en que, por él, mandaría al diablo la prudencia. Estaba totalmente cautivado... y al aproximarse más al chico, comprendió que nunca en su vida había deseado nada con tanta fuerza como deseaba ahora a esta hermosa criatura.

Deslizó sus dedos apartando algunos mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro y vio rastros de llanto.

Dolió.

No quería hacerlo llorar. Nunca había querido eso. 

Besó su húmeda mejilla y se prometió no volver a hacerlo sentir así jamás.


	25. Chapter 25

El contacto sutil y delicado de sus labios hizo que el mayor se remueva apenas, y Jiho lo sacudió ligeramente haciendo que finalmente despierte. Vio la confusión en su mirada antes de enfocarse en él y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola —dijo en un áspero y adormilado susurro— ¿vienes a reprenderme por dormir en el trabajo?

El menor le robó un corto beso y le sonrió de manera brillante.

— Vine para llevarte a casa— dijo en un murmullo apenas audible y a Hansol se le removieron las entrañas de forma exquisita. Abrumadora, sí, pero deliciosa.

Asintió ligeramente y se desperezó. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado así pero su cuerpo empezaba a doler.

— ¿No queda nadie?— preguntó confundido al salir y encontrar el lugar totalmente vacío.

— Es tarde ya

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes con incredulidad.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí?

Miró hacia afuera y perplejo notó que ya era noche cerrada.

— Mmm... bastante— rió pícaramente el menor y entrelazó sus manos arrastrándolo hasta el elevador. Vio el alerta en su mirada y la tensión de sus dedos firmemente sujetos, pero también notó su reticencia a dejar de sostenerlo, y eso lo hizo inmensa y estúpidamente feliz.

— ¿Viniste directamente del aeropuerto?— indagó curioso al ver la maleta en el asiento trasero del coche.

— Quería verte— dijo bajo esquivando sus ojos, y la sinceridad del chico lo aturdió.

Hansol sintió sus mejillas calentarse. ¿Cómo podía decir semejantes cosas tan descaradamente? y más aterrador... ¿Por qué quería oírselo decir siempre?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando frenó el carro. Habían llegado a su hogar sin siquiera notarlo. Se le hizo realmente corto el viaje.

No sabía si Jiho tenía planeado dejarlo e ir a su apartamento, pero instintivamente se aferró a su brazo, lo atrajo a su lado y chocó sus bocas en un urgido y necesitado beso.

— Quiero que te quedes conmigo todo el fin de semana— pidió en un contenido susurro que desarmó por completo al menor.

Jiho asintió y devoró su boca con ferocidad una vez más, ignorando que el mayor ocultaba su tristeza. Realmente le dolía el pensar que quizá sería sus últimos días junto al chico.

 

Su apartamento estaba frío y oscuro cuando subieron. 

Dejaron varias cosas en la entrada y en el camino mientras se negaban a despegar sus labios de la boca contraria.

— Debería hacer la cena— masculló entre besos el mayor pero no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la idea, y sólo mordisqueaba con intensidad los hinchados labios del chico.

— Después...— la ronca voz de Jiho vibró sensualmente sobre la piel de su garganta y Hansol cerró sus ojos cuando lo mordió con lasciva fiereza, hundiendo los dientes en su piel sensible y caliente.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada roce ardiente de sus manos, enviándole corrientazos de puro placer a su vientre.

A tropezones llegaron hasta la habitación del mayor. Sus camisas estaban abiertas y sus desenfrenados besos que recorrían incesantes el cuerpo ajeno solo se detenían a pequeños intervalos para buscar algo de oxígeno. 

Hansol empujó al menor sentándolo sobre la cama y se aproximó hasta quedar entre sus piernas abiertas. Se arrodilló y buscó su mirada mientras desabrochaba con agobiante lentitud su bragueta. El duro miembro del chico latía bajo la tela rogando por su liberación y atendió con torturante suavidad su mudo pedido.

Deslizó el bóxer hacia abajo y su polla saltó felizmente libre, algo de líquido escurría ligeramente en la punta y el mayor tragó grueso. Quería probarlo. Miró su rostro en busca de su innecesaria aprobación y se sintió inmensamente satisfecho al ver al chico sujetar firme las sabanas intentando controlarse.

— Jiho...

El menor se estremeció perceptiblemente ante su voz demasiado erótica y caliente, y gimió grave.

Hansol olvidó lo que iba a decir. Sus pensamientos se nublaron y lo cegaron. 

Quitó y pateó sus propios pantalones lejos. Se sentó de forma inesperada y a horcajadas sobre las piernas del chico, dirigiendo con una mano la polla del menor hacia su entrada y autopenetrándose dificultosamente. Sus ojos se cerraron con incomodidad y algo de dolor, pero el escozor cesó rápidamente.

— Diablos Hansol... podrías hacerte daño— masculló grueso Jiho cuando al fin pudo hablar.

Sentía las paredes del chico apresar su eje con exquisita y endiabladamente sensual presión. Hansol de inmediato comenzó a cabalgarlo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía la fricción de sus pieles al chocar.

— ¿Cómo es que...?— dijo el menor y maldijo cuando Hansol realizó un movimiento de caderas que le quitó el aliento.

— Se me hace difícil correrme sin que estés dentro— susurró en su oído y Jiho tembló al descubrir el porqué su interior se había acostumbrado con increíble facilidad a su gruesa erección.

— Vas a volverme loco... ¿has introducido tus dedos para darte placer en mi nombre?

El chico asintió y el menor perdió el control. Cambió de posiciones y lo tiró con fuerza sobre la cama, abriendo ampliamente sus piernas para embestirlo con rudeza. Encontró en sus profundas arremetidas el punto que le hacía ver diminutas luces de colores y Hansol arqueó su cuerpo gimiendo casi salvajemente, mientras abusaba despiadadamente de él.

— ¿Qué tan adentro has llegado?— preguntó ronco tomándolo de la parte interna de sus rodillas y levantando su pequeño cuerpo un poco más.

Sus golpeteos llegaron aún más profundo y Hansol quería gritar que era imposible comparar la manera en la que él lo llenaba y lo hacía sentir plenamente saciado, y que era tan insatisfactorio el masturbarse sólo en su habitación que podría llorar.

Sin embargo, mordió con fiereza su labio hasta casi dañarlo y buscó a tientas su miembro. Estaba a punto de correrse. Sentía sus músculos tensarse y oyó el gruñido de Jiho mientras sus paredes lo apretaban dulcemente.

Besó su boca con intensidad mientras se corría entre sus cuerpos y sentía el caliente líquido del menor en su interior y escurrirse también por sus muslos.

Quiso decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero las palabras sencillamente no salieron.

Tomó el rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo largamente. Ya no podía lidiar con los sentimientos que se desbordaban y tenía miedo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

No sabría que hacer si realmente tenía que dejarlo marchar. Se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo.


	26. Chapter 26

Hansol abrió pesadamente los ojos, la tenue luz que entraba débil por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación lo despertó. Se sorprendió al verse rodeado por los fuertes brazos y la acompasada respiración del menor cosquilleando su piel. Su suave aliento acariciando cálidamente su hombro y nuca, y no pudo reprimir una vaga y aletargada sonrisa.

¿Cuando dejaría de asombrarse al descubrir que sus días se volvían así de brillantes con un simple gesto de ese chico?

Podía sentir que aún estaba dormido, y sin embargo, sus manos lo tomaban delicada y casi tiernamente. Tan extremadamente celoso aún en sueños.

«Eres mio... no lo olvides»

El recuerdo de esas palabras se deslizaron y se esparcieron cálidamente por su interior. Reprimió un gemido de pura satisfacción al notar lo posesivo que era y lo estúpidamente feliz que eso lo hacía.

Tapó su acalorado y sonrojado rostro con ambas manos, escudándose de sí mismo por sus eternos pensamientos sobre él y las jodidas cosas que le hacía sentir.

Repasó mentalmente la larga y exhausta, pero exquisita noche que pasó nuevamente enredado en su cuerpo, y lo mucho que habían deseado sus sentidos volver a tenerlo de ese modo. Había extrañado en exceso el delicado roce de sus manos y la manera tan deliciosa en la que le hacía el amor.

A veces tenía la impresión de que Jiho se volvía algo vulnerable mientras se detenía a saborear su dulce piel con parsimonia, pero otras lo notaba tan imponente y salvaje que lo dejaba sin aire. Tan jodidamente impredecible y desconcertante. Tan deseable.

Incapaz de mantenerse quieto se removió ligeramente y se le escapó de sus labios un jadeo involuntario al sentir la erección matinal del chico hacer presión contra la firme piel de sus desnudos glúteos.

— Podría acostumbrarme a esto con facilidad— susurró, de manera ronca y pesada Jiho, atrayéndolo suavemente un poco más contra su cuerpo.

Hansol gimió entrecortadamente al sentir su desnudo cuerpo amoldarse tan perfectamente al del chico. El ardiente abrazo bajo las sabanas que apenas los cubrían desprendía un calor tan intenso que amenazaba con quemarle la carne.

La sorpresa inicial quedó reducida a nada al sentir la suave caricia de su largo y cargado suspiro. Entre sus brazos se sintió pequeño y relajado.

 

Jiho garabateó perezosamente con sus dedos sobre el vientre del chico provocándole un estremecimiento. Se reprendía mentalmente por no poder mantener las manos alejadas de él, pero simplemente era irresistible. Luego de haberlo probado se había convertido en su propia droga personal y parecía nunca tener suficiente de su tentador y lujurioso cuerpo.

Hansol sumisamente cerró sus ojos cuando el filo de sus labios repasó con languidez su garganta. Giró su rostro y saboreó lentamente de un generoso y dulce beso de buenos días.

— ¿No te lo he dicho antes?... me encantaría despertar así siempre...

Su rasposa voz vibró profundamente dentro con su descarada confesión, y Hansol sintió que se le encogía el corazón dolorosamente. Él también adoraba esa sensación, pero internamente temía que todo fuera a acabar en desastre.

Desechó lejos esos pensamientos cuando el menor abrió súbitamente sus piernas, en la misma posición en la que se encontraban, y deslizó dos húmedos dedos sin vacilar entre sus nalgas, metiéndolos en su entrada con rápidos y certeros movimientos.

El mayor se deshacía en gemidos al sentir sus manos prepararlo con ágiles embistes y la boca del chico devorar con hambre su hombro y cuello.

Estaba tan perdido en esa inconsciente nube de placer que gritó fuerte cuando remplazó sus dedos por su gruesa polla, llenándolo como solo él sabía hacer. 

Encontró su punto sensible rápidamente y concentró sus golpes en él, penetrándolo con fuerza y precisión, haciéndolo que repita su nombre una y otra vez como un poseso, mientras el menor gruñía y arremetía con más violencia.

El sonido hipnótico de sus calientes y sudados cuerpos al chocar se oían sensualmente ampliados en esa habitación.

 

Luego de un largo baño compartido, se unieron para preparar el desayuno codo a codo. Ninguno de los dos tenía grandes dotes culinarios, pero se esforzaron para que, por lo menos, tenga un sabor agradable. No tanto así con la vista ya que realmente parecía un terrible choque sin sobrevivientes, como se animó a llamarle el mayor mientras observaba con desagrado la forma rara de sus huevos.

Sin embargo, comieron gustosamente las grandes cantidades de comida preparada. Quizá pensando en que necesitarían fuerzas luego.

El menor volvió a llamar a su padre, pero este aún lo evitaba y se negaba a escuchar lo que tuviera para decir. Aunque se sorprendió al recibir su enigmático mensaje: «Estoy con tu madre, no molestes ahora»

¿Habría ido hasta América? ¿Estaría ella aquí? ¿Con qué fin?

Hansol no pudo contenerse y sacó el tema de su padre. El menor no estaba preocupado y eso lo confundía. ¿Acaso no conocía como era el presidente cuando se enfadaba?

Al parecer no.

Jiho le explicó sobre como, cuando aún era un niño había desarrollado una terrible enfermedad que casi le quita la vida, y que su padre había sufrido demasiado por ello, quizá fuera la causa de que ahora fuera tan flexible con él. Y Hansol podía creerlo, ya que sólo con él reaccionaba de ese modo. Había conocido al hermano mayor de Jiho y lo había visto ser blanco de la dureza del presidente como si fuera un empleado más.

El mayor decidió por su parte hablarle sobre su niñez. Un intercambio justo por conocer algo más del menor. 

Habló de su infancia en Jejudo y su abuela, que era la única que comprendía y alentaba su elección, su madre jamás aprobó su preferencia por eso sentía que su abuela era todo para él. Jiho lo remató con un claro debemos ir a visitarla, y es lo último que recuerda. Aprovecharon lo que restaba del día para mancillar cada rincón de su hogar.


	27. Chapter 27

Quería sujetar su mano. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía y aunque se moría de ganas no se atrevía. Bajó su vista acobardado e inútilmente dirigió su mirada al suave balanceo de ambas manos mientras caminaban.

Habían decidido salir a disfrutar los últimos días de un inexplicable templado otoño, no sin una larga queja y varios pucheros del menor por tener que comportarse y mantener sus manos lejos del chico, algo realmente complicado teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior había pasado tan pegado, sobre y dentro de él, que creía le resultaría difícil quedarse lo suficientemente alejado.

Estaban caminando tan cerca uno de otro que sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo podría tomar su mano, sin embargo ¿por qué costaba tanto? ¿por qué era tan cobarde? Eran apenas unos tres centímetros aproximadamente lo que los distanciaban. Pero estaban en un lugar público y eso lo detenía en gran medida. Temía que Jiho no aprobara ese gesto, que finalmente sólo era un pequeño capricho suyo.

Alejó sus pensamientos sobre sudorosas manos y sus propios dedos que picaban ansiosos por el contacto de las manos del chico y pateó desanimado algunas hojas secas.

No recordaba porqué habían estado tanto tiempo en silencio, pero de algún modo no era incómodo. Estar a su lado era francamente relajante. Habían hablado tanto entre los descansos que hacían para recuperar fuerzas mientras hacían una y otra vez el amor, que sentía que lo conocía mucho mejor. Que realmente tenían muchas cosas en común y eso lo hizo verlo de una forma diferente. Jiho le había abierto ampliamente su corazón y el correspondió de la misma manera.

Estaba tan aturdido y emocionado, que era difícil de creer. 

Compartieron muchas anécdotas, risas, sueños y miedos. Sin embargo, Hansol se negaba aún a dejarle saber sobre sus dudas con respecto al futuro.

¿Dudas?... estaba aterrorizado. 

Mientras lo observaba dormir no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le atemorizaba la idea de ser separado de él. Se le encogía el corazón dolorosamente al pensarlo.

Quizá por que era la primera vez que... detuvo en ese instante la línea de sus pensamientos y se negó rotundamente a terminar la frase.

Sacudió con vehemencia su cabeza.

— ¿Has hablado nuevamente con tu padre?

Su voz tembló apenas pero pudo controlarlo. 

Jiho giró su rostro hacia él con una mueca extraña en sus bonitos labios.

— Ignora mis mensajes... y mamá también— su mirada se quedó observando la nada por un instante—. Creo que ambos están tramando algo.

Esa frase golpeó al mayor como si fuera la confirmación a sus interminables dudas.

Jiho vio que sus ojos se ensombrecían ligeramente y quiso golpearse. Sabía que el chico estaba teniendo varias dificultades con la manera en la que lo tomaría su padre y no quería trasladarle sus propias inseguridades. Mucho menos hoy. Hoy quería verlo sonreír.

Entrelazó sus dedos con un rápido movimiento y lo arrastró hasta un reconocido restaurant. Aunque el chico luchó en varias oportunidades por zafarse no dejó que lo haga. Jiho encontró miedo en sus bonitos y expresivos ojos y sonrió peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

— No estarás preocupado por que nos vean juntos, ¿verdad?

Hansol lo fulminó seriamente con la mirada.

— ¿Tú no lo estás?— replicó en un murmullo totalmente intranquilo y entrecerrando los ojos.

El chico negó lentamente.

— Me preocuparía más que alguien viniera a molestarnos en nuestra primera cita— dijo sin interés en bajar siquiera la voz.

A Hansol se le debilitaron las piernas y agradeció internamente haber llegado hasta la mesa indicada. La habilidad de Jiho para hacerlo sonrojar en cuestión de segundos era increíble y estaba intacta.

Decidió ignorar su respuesta.

Abochornado frunció su ceño mientras el chico sonreía satisfecho mirando la carta dispuesto a ordenar. ¿Cuándo dejaría de sorprenderle su descaro?

Jiho levantó su vista y vio su rostro aún sonrojado. Se asombró de lo mucho que adoraba sus reacciones, y decidió que verlo enfurruñado, avergonzado y, más importante, en el momento del orgasmo eran las que más le gustaban.

Algo lo distrajo de sus brillantes mejillas, y maldijo internamente. De soslayo descubrió a Bjoo que caminaba con aire resuelto y una traviesa sonrisa hacia su mesa.

— ... y la curiosidad mató al gato —masculló enigmáticamente el chico y Jiho, supo enseguida, que se refería a su estúpida charla comentándole como le había afectado la erección que le provocó el mayor—. ¿Ahora no tienes tiempo para llamar a un amigo?— preguntó con un gesto de molestia, pero Jiho notó que esto sencillamente lo divertía.

— Esto es justamente lo que quería evitar —susurró a Hansol con un gruñido bajo que pasó inadvertido al escandaloso chico—. Este es ByungJoo —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza— y es la peor molestia que podríamos habernos encontrado hoy.

Hansol sonrió fascinado cuando comenzaron una pequeña guerra verbal, y supo inmediatamente que era ese chico quien le hacía perder la calma a Jiho con facilidad.

ByungJoo se invitó a almorzar con ellos y su cita se vio interrumpida. Aunque a Hansol no le importó demasiado. Bjoo parecía saber o intuir la relación que lo ataba a Jiho, lo que no le sorprendió al ver su estrecha amistad, y aunque no dijo nada directamente, aportó muchas anécdotas e historias vergonzosas del menor.

Le cayó bien luego de oírlo hablar bastante y descubrir su vigorosa e intensa personalidad, y pudo comprender porqué eran tan buenos amigos.

Por un momento extrañó sus amistades, pero no podía negar que se divirtió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Jiho lo observó reír a carcajadas con cada idiotez que salía de la boca de Bjoo y el cálido sentimiento que permanecía diariamente desde que lo conoció en su pecho se intensificó, haciendo que su corazón se desboque locamente. La extraña emoción se mantuvo apretando un gran nudo en su garganta, y no estaba seguro de a qué se debiera, pero tenía la certeza de que jamas volvería a sentir algo similar con otra persona.


	28. Chapter 28

La sonrisa de Jiho no se desvaneció aun cuando entró a su despacho y encontró a ByungJoo sentado sobre su escritorio obviamente esperándolo pacientemente al igual que la pequeña pila de documentos que debía haber revisado ese fin de semana y no lo hizo. En vez de ello lo había pasado disfrutando de Hansol tanto como se lo permitió su cuerpo y fue feliz cada jodido segundo.

No se sintió culpable por el trabajo atrasado, ni por quitar al chico de un empujón, que horrorizado cayó al no poder prever el violento, pero débil, ataque.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios cuando lo oyó quejarse de manera demasiado fingida.

— No iba a decirlo, pero eres malo y enamorado... te ves patético— dijo Bjoo dolido por el pequeño ataque y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy celoso por haber sido desplazado por alguien más.

Jiho ladeó su rostro confuso y divertido.

— No me siento patético— masculló con la sonrisa intacta y sincera y a Bjoo le entraron sinceras náuseas.

Su cambio era extraño. Estaba repugnantemente expresivo y cálido, y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y se estremeció.

— ¿En realidad te gusta el chico?— preguntó aún incrédulo. Todavía le costaba creer lo que vio el día anterior. ¡Si era un mujeriego! ¿en qué momento había cambiado tanto?... ¿en qué momento Hansol había cambiado tanto a su amigo?

— ¿Gustar?... —se preguntó a si mismo y se respondió con firmeza— es mucho más que eso. Jamas me sentí así por otra persona.

Jiho lo miró con sus pequeños y expresivos ojos brillantes y llenos de algo que Bjoo no reconoció. Era raro observarlo de ese modo, y espeluznante.

— Patético y aterrador —susurró con un gruñido bajo— Jiho... ¿no crees que estás aceptando esto demasiado rápido?

Una sombra oscureció el juego de lucecitas en sus ojos, pero su sonrisa nunca cayó.

— Sé que suena repentino, diablos sí, y es cierto que nos conocemos hace un par de meses apenas, sin embargo, continuamente tengo la necesidad de verlo, de sentirlo... de saber si es real o si estará para mi luego —se perdió en sus pensamientos unos eternos segundos y añadió—. Soy egoísta con él, lo sé y no sé si podría remediarlo algún día. Sabes, no quiero restringirlo pero al mismo tiempo temo que se aleje de mi lado si le suelto la mano. Maldición, no debería haber hablado tanto— terminó abruptamente cuando notó que se había excedido.

Sus mejillas se encendieron avergonzado y ByungJoo no pudo burlarse. No lo habría hecho de todos modos. Conocía demasiado a este chico y a la vez ahora era tan absurdamente diferente.

Sonrió por que su cambio tenía nombre, y nombre de chico. Al mismo tiempo su sonrisa fue amarga porque no era su nombre. Sentía envidia. Una apestosa y dolorosa envidia mezclada con unos profundos y más apestosos celos que le desgarraban el alma.

Desearía poder amar de la forma apasionada en la que Jiho lo hacía, pero era demasiado cobarde para entregarse tan absolutamente y pensaba que nunca podría hacerlo de forma tan apresurada. Aunque fuera hiperactivo sus emociones eran lentas, aunque profundas. Quizá amaran de maneras totalmente diferentes, sólo entonces entendió y por lo mismo no volvió a reírse de él.

También decidió rendirse.

Lo dejaría ir de una vez y para siempre. Nunca fue suyo después de todo. Hansol logró en un escaso tiempo lo que él jamas consiguió y debía admitir que no se esforzó lo suficiente, por lo tanto aceptó que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Eso no significaba que no doliera, diablos si estaba desangrándose lentamente por dentro, pero podría convivir con ello si Jiho era feliz, y joder lo era. 

Un poderoso nudo atravesó su garganta, y sabía que necesitaba espacio y algo de soledad. Y por sobre todo no llorar frente a él.

 

 

Luego de la extraña visita de Bjoo, anunciando que se iría por un largo tiempo y abrazándolo como si pensara en ya no volver, una nueva distracción de su trabajo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Si Jiho dijera que su corazón no saltó desagradablemente en su pecho al ver las duras facciones de su padre estaría mintiendo asquerosamente. No sabía realmente que esperar de él, y ahora sí, podía admitirse a si mismo que estaba en extremo aterrado.

— ¿Has visto a mamá?— fue el tímido saludo de Jiho en un intento de comenzar una conversación, ya que su padre parecía no tener prisa en hablar y el silencio lo estaba poniendo de los pelos.

Su semblante no cambió ni un ápice y siguió sentado frente a él con su mirada fría y calculadora. 

— Hemos charlado mucho— fue la corta respuesta y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

Jiho bajó sus ojos. No podía sostener la mirada de su progenitor sin pensar en el castigo que estaría esperando por él.

— ¿Qué significa Hansol para ti?— preguntó repentinamente y el chico sintió sus latidos detenerse por torturantes segundos.

— Estoy enamorado de él— contestó sin dudar y sin evadir sus ojos esta vez. Quería que viera la sinceridad en ellos, y aunque fuera doloroso quería ver si en los de su padre había rechazo.

No encontró eso.

Por el contrario, parecía resignado. Asintió sin decir una palabra más, por un largo tiempo. 

Las ansias crecían dentro de Jiho casi tanto como sus esperanzas, pero nuevamente su padre no parecía interesarle estar matando de nervios a su hijo.

— Tu madre está de acuerdo con ello —masculló finalmente bajo y firme—. Al parecer has tenido un tiempo difícil allí por tus sentimientos encontrados y no quiere volver a verte sufrir. Yo tampoco quiero eso hijo —su mirada estaba llena de cariño pero pintada con pequeños recuerdos de una larga y lejana tristeza por la que no quería volver a pasar—. Ah... Shannon envía saludos y dice que volverá tan pronto como su padre le levante el castigo. Esa chica no paraba de saltar emocionada como una niña cuando oyó que los descubrí besándose...

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, pero Jiho no lo notó. Su cerebro se había estancado varias frases atrás y sus ojos suavemente se habían cristalizado con una gran cantidad de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Abrazó con fuerza a su padre sin poder contenerlas y sintió sus brazos apretarlo también. Amaba aún más a su padre de lo que jamas creyó, y a su madre, joder tenía una familia inigualable y hermosa.

 

 

 

Sabía que debía continuar con el trabajo y sólo la imagen de la expresión en el rostro de Hansol al decirle la noticia lo mantuvo lo suficiente concentrado. Quería contárselo en ese instante y hacerle el amor con la felicidad nublando todos sus sentidos, pero debía esperar. Le había prometido a su padre no hacer pública aún su relación y creía que hacer el amor en la empresa no cumpliría con los estándares que esperaba el presidente de él.

Esperaría lo necesario.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo saltar. No se había dado cuenta de cuan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba hasta que la pequeña cabeza de su secretaria entró para anunciarle que tenía una nueva visita. Sólo que esta no era como las anteriores, era bastante desagradable en realidad.

— Hace una bonita noche... ¿Aún trabajas Jiho? —la voz de la chica no generó lo que habría generado en otra ocasión y ella pareció notarlo—. ¿Sigues con aquel pequeño problemita?

Ella rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en el borde del mismo y sobre algunos de los papeles que estaba revisando. Una mueca de desagrado apareció en los labios de Jiho pero GaYoung la ignoró. Cruzó sus piernas dejando ver al chico algo más que muslo bajo su corto vestido y dijo en un murmullo contenido: 

— Me he enterado que has comprado una gran cantidad de preservativos... —Jiho pensó que debía cambiar de farmacia la próxima vez o que golpearía al farmacéutico por ser tan bocafloja, poco le importaba que fuera su amigo— así que diría que el temita ya está resuelto ¿no es así? —siguió la chica ajena a sus pensamientos—. Quedé muy decepcionada de no haber podido ayudar, pero creo que puedo hacer que recuperes el tiempo perdido...

La última vez que había estado frente a ella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer que su miembro se levante de una jodida vez y poder perderse en su cuerpo. Ahora no le resultaba más que repulsivo. Ella, su perfume barato y por sobre todo, su actitud. No podía creer como alguna vez le había gustado esta mujer.

Evitó el contacto de sus dedos que parecían garras por sus largas uñas, y le sonrió intentando hacer menos notorio el desagrado que le causaba.

— Gracias... pero no estoy buscando tus... mmm... ¿servicios?

Quitó los papeles de debajo de ella con un repentino movimiento que la desestabilizó y salió del lugar antes de que descargue su furia o frustración en él. Estaba demasiado feliz como para perder tiempo con una persona como ella.

Buscó a Hansol, pero ya no lo halló en la empresa. Llamó repetidamente a su móvil y no podía comunicarse.

Algo se apretó con fuerza en su pecho y de haber sido un poquito más intuitivo se habría asustado.

Pero no lo era, e ignoró el alerta de su inquieto corazón.


	29. Chapter 29

Sus ojos miraban sin ver en realidad. Estaba tan cansado, tan jodidamente destrozado que no entendía como es que aún estaba en pie.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo y casi sonrió cuando la imagen clara de su demacrado rostro le devolvió la mirada. Las marcas de llanto seguían ahí y no le sorprendió, no recordaba haberse dormido antes mientras las lágrimas aún mojaban su rostro... pero siempre había una primera vez, pensó desanimado.

Desvió su vista. El espejo finalmente reflejaba su interior, y sin embargo, todavía creía que su agotado y desfigurado rostro no reflejaba fielmente como se sentía en realidad.

Estaba muerto en vida. Era una maldita sombra.

Nunca creyó verse así por nadie... y aquí estaba, totalmente desequilibrado y hundido en la más profunda ruina y desesperación.

Hansol no estaba. Desapareció sin dejar una pequeña pista y sin una sola explicación, llevándose consigo su energía, drenándolo de forma paulatina por cada día que lo llenaba su ausencia, por cada día que pasaba sin respuesta, sin una insignificante... razón, suspiró derrotado.

Lo buscó, joder sí, aún seguía haciéndolo. Sin embargo, nadie sabía acerca de él... ni siquiera su madre o abuela. Aunque por su insistencia terminaron por contactarse con él. Estaba bien, les repetían incansablemente y aún así ninguna pudo sonsacarle información. 

Sin embargo, su abuela lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no estaba bien, podía oír la tristeza en su voz le dijo y a Jiho le dolió. Tenía la mejor de las noticias al filo de sus labios y no podía decírselo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo si lo evitaba de esa maldita manera?.

Volvió a su habitación. Su cuerpo dolía intensamente y su cerebro hacía presión dentro del cráneo, tanto así que creyó que le explotaría la cabeza de un momento a otro. Estaba en su límite, y aún tenía trabajo que terminar.

Hansol nunca faltó a sus responsabilidades dentro de la empresa y aunque había pedido, quién sabe en qué momento, una licencia, no había dejado de hacer metódicamente su trabajo. No descuidaba ningún detalle, y Jiho no estaba aliviado en lo absoluto, por el contrario estaba enfadado. 

Quería verlo. Moría por hacerlo. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como respirar y joder, le debía una respuesta.

¿Por qué iba a enterrarse tan profundamente en él para luego sólo desaparecer? ¿Por qué diablos lo haría? 

Cuatro días atrás casi saltaba de felicidad mientras lo buscaba irrefrenablemente para darle la tan esperada y ansiada noticia de la aprobación de su padre, para luego derrumbarse tan estrepitosamente con el corazón vuelto un puño y un dolor tan desgarrador como desconocido.

Se sintió traicionado, pero más que eso... herido.

Se aferró al pequeño anillo en su mano, ese que había comprado especialmente para el chico en Brasil y que, tonto de sí, había desaprovechado cada oportunidad para entregárselo en aquel último fin de semana que compartieron juntos. Las letras que había hecho grabar en la parte interior del mismo brillaron débilmente a la luz del velador y se le oprimió el nudo en su pecho aún más. Un grito de pura frustración se atoró en su garganta y las estúpidas lágrimas volvieron a nublar su vista.

 

 

— Gracias una vez más por dejarme refugiarme aquí —dijo bajo Hansol con una media sonrisa apesadumbrada. 

Incluso su sonrisa parecía frágil, pensó su interlocutor.

Estaba más que agradecido con el modelo. Había hecho tanto por él sin siquiera hacer una pregunta y aunque se sentía algo mal por ello, no estaba del todo seguro de poder hablar de eso todavía. Aunque sabía que el chico era capaz de adivinarlo sin muchos esfuerzos. A veces le intimidaba en verdad la facilidad con la que descubría sus estados por más que intentaba infructuosamente ocultarlos. Sin embargo siempre era discreto y nunca lo forzaba a hablar de lo que no quería. 

— Te dije que podías contar conmigo y confiar en mi —murmuró JiWon con su lindo acento que generaba estremecimientos a sus colegas, pero que no funcionaba del mismo modo con Hansol. No era él quien lo hacía temblar con una simple frase...

Sacudió su cabeza. Aún no se encontraba con fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a Jiho, ni siquiera creía que tenía las suficientes para pensar en ello. Todavía dolía.

— Escuché que tu jefe sigue sin saber donde te escondes... o por qué —comentó moviéndose de un lado a otro en su cocina, preparando quien sabe que batido proteico. Era un modelo después de todo, y debía cuidarse en sus comidas.

— ¿Cómo está él?— no sabía por qué, pero la pregunta se había despegado de sus labios incluso antes de poder pensar en detenerla.

JiWon sonrió imperceptiblemente. Mordió su labio evitando su mirada, no podía mentirle aunque una impertinente vocecilla lo inste a ello de forma vehemente.

— Luce exactamente igual que tú... —buscó sus ojos y vio dolor en ellos, y aunque quiso ocultarlo rápidamente, un ligero destello de esperanza— Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos tienen grandes y oscuras bolsas, e incluso oí que su secretaria lo descubrió llorando en su despacho —no pudo negar que esa confesión lo sorprendió—. Está destrozado pero aún así sigue trabajando como un maníaco. Al parecer tienen mucho en común.

Hansol sintió un duro y punzante latido. El corazón se le atoró en su garganta hasta que pensó que se ahogaría.

Jiho no tenía motivos para estar... ¿dijo destrozado?

¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Tenía eso algún sentido? 

¿Cómo podría creerle luego de lo que vio? Esa mujer descarada, sin una pizca de vergüenza subida sobre su escritorio... y su conversación... «puedo hacer que recuperes el tiempo perdido...» dijo ella sensualmente y Hansol esperaba que Jiho la corriera de allí inmediatamente, que se negara a su invitación y admitiera que había alguien a quien amaba, pero el silencio fue muy largo y cada segundo era demasiado torturante, y no quiso estar ahí. No quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Escuchar de sus propios labios que fue un error lo que tuvieron lo destrozaría.

Sabía que era demasiado cobarde, y se odiaba por ello, pero igual huyó.

Encontró entre la nebulosa cristalina de sus ojos llenos de gruesas lagrimas al modelo chino que sin preguntar absolutamente nada le dio consuelo y hospedaje, y le agradeció infinitamente. No podía volver a su casa, donde sabía que lo buscaría, luego quizá, para explicarle que se había dado cuenta finalmente que todo fue un desliz... una experiencia nueva... algo que debía olvidar.

Se mordió su labio para evitar que tiemble al recordar, su corazón aún seguía obstruyéndole la garganta.

— He intentado descifrar que ocurrió —dijo el chino dirigiendo su enigmática y penetrante mirada sobre él, intentando leerlo. Quizá consciente de su feroz lucha interna y emocional—. No creo que hayan peleado —aseguró firme— ya que no concuerda con la intensa búsqueda del jefe. Tampoco es por que el presidente se haya negado a su relación, oí que no estaba muy feliz, pero se rumorea en la empresa que el jefe tiene un bonito novio que le hizo perder la cabeza, y que el presidente dijo que no se inmiscuiría en cuestiones sentimentales/emocionales de su hijo.

Hansol sintió su corazón caer pesadamente a su estómago. Habría llorado de felicidad en otro momento por la noticia, pero ahora sólo lo hacía sentir extrañamente vacío. Tenía su aceptación pero ya no la necesitaba.

— He llegado a un simple conclusión— masculló luego de unos minutos, mientras dejaba que asimile la información. Se acercó sin prisas. Lento y sin detenerse, incluso cuando estuvo frente a él y Hansol tuvo que retroceder. Uno... dos pasos... hasta que su espalda golpeó contra la pared.

El modelo lo inmovilizó con la mirada y se inclinó lo suficiente para tener ambas narices pegadas. Hansol sintió el alerta en toda su piel.

¡El jodido chico iba a besarlo!

Lo apartó violentamente y corrió lejos de allí. No quería los labios del tipo sobre los suyos, ellos no le pertenecían. Eran los besos de Jiho los que deseaba, era por él por quien su estúpido corazón aún latía, y era por él por quien dejaría todo. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para aceptar cualquier cosa, aún si le decía que ya no significaba nada para él lo seguiría amando como el idiota que era.

 

 

JiWon sonrió casi cínicamente. ¿Hansol nunca pensó que cabía la posibilidad de que todo lo que había imaginado sólo fueran especulaciones suyas?

— Este chico tonto —murmuró para sí— estoy seguro de que malinterpretó alguna estúpida situación— meneó su cabeza con frustración. Tomó su móvil y le envió un corto mensaje a Hyerin: «Dile al jefe que Hansol volvió a su departamento. Tienen mucho de que hablar.»

Quiso golpearse. Le gustaba el chico, entonces... ¿por qué carajos estaba haciendo de celestino?, simple... él no lo amaba y dudaba que pudiera amarlo alguna vez como podía ver que amaba al jefe.

Maldita suerte.

Una solitaria lagrima se escapó de sus ojos y furioso la secó. Lo dejó ir, era estúpido llorar ahora. Fue doloroso verlo deambular roto, pero sabía que sería aún más verlo feliz en los brazos de Jiho, y sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberlo instado a reencontrarse con el chico. Así de tonto era.


	30. Chapter 30

Hansol no supo como reaccionar, pero tampoco sabría como describir la sensación que inundó su cuerpo al llegar a su apartamento y descubrir a Jiho sentado en su puerta de entrada con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y golpeando débilmente la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la dura madera.

Su expresión de hondo dolor se coló salvajemente bajo su piel hasta sus huesos y el pesado vacío que había acompañado a Hansol esos largos y tediosos días lejos del chico desapareció instantáneamente. Casi como por arte de magia.

¿Cómo podía explicarle a su piel que no debería extrañarlo, si con sólo tener un vistazo de él todo su ser se convertía en temblorosa gelatina? ¿Cómo podría pretender que no le afectaba verlo?

No se escapó de su vista las claras marcas rojas en el borde de sus rasgados ojos, o la hinchazón de los mismos, así también como la obvia delgadez de ese cuerpo duro y bien formado que tan ansiosa y estúpidamente aún deseaba con fiereza.

Dio un par de tambaleantes pasos hacia él, hasta que estuvo directamente delante. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna se quedó de pie frente a Jiho observándolo castigarse suave y constantemente. No le sorprendería encontrar un bulto en ese lugar de la cabeza donde golpeaba repetidamente, y no iba a negar que estaba muy tentado deslizar sus dedos por su cabello para confirmar que así era, pero cerró su mano en un puño para evitar ceder a ese tonto impulso.

Consiguió dominar un reprimido jadeo cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron repentinamente y chocaron con los suyos. 

¿Por qué su rostro se veía tan dolorosamente triste?... tan... condenadamente apagado...

Su mirada se veía vacía y perdida, y a Hansol el corazón le dio un salto desagradable cuando vio las lagrimas inundando sus ojos. Su propia visión se empañó y apartó la vista inmediatamente. 

Jiho se puso de pie con dificultad. Lo observó desde su altura y lo vio pequeño, delgado y devastado. Eso lo destrozó.

Hansol al mismo tiempo tuvo dificultades para permanecer inmovil frente a él. Se contuvo y consiguió reprimir sus deseos de arrojarse a sus brazos y esconder su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras empapaba su hombro con sus insistentes y amargas lagrimas. No debía hacerlo, se recordó.

Algo indeciso Jiho se hizo a un lado y dejó espacio para que el chico abriera la puerta de su departamento. Hansol arrastró sus pies dentro y dejó la puerta abierta en una muda invitación. Encendió las luces y los recuerdos de lo que ambos vivieron allí lo golpearon hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras si y levantó su mirada al cieloraso intentando evitar derramar las nefastas lagrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

¿Por qué estaba todo tan jodido?

 

 

Jiho abrazó la cintura del chico y lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Siempre había amado lo pequeño que era y como podía cubrirlo. Como se había sentido conteniéndose para no romperlo y como, también, había perdido los estribos y lo había amado con dureza como un maldito animal. Dejando marcas y sin remordimientos, mientras el chico sólo le sonreía, advirtiendo que no era la cosa frágil que Jiho entendía.

Aspiró su dulce aroma y sintió algo caliente y mojado en sus propias mejillas. Lloraba. Lloraba silenciosamente en su hombro con el dolor quemándole la garganta y sintiendo como un puño imaginario se apretaba con fuerza su corazón, lastimándole el pecho con cada acongojado latido.

En ese momento todo su sufrimiento salió en una catarata de recriminación y frustrada ignorancia.

— ¿Por qué?... Hansol, ¡¿por qué?! —murmuró bajo, enojado... completamente dolido y herido—. Te fuiste repentinamente. Me dejaste sólo y sin una maldita explicación —con cada palabra el llanto se hacía más ruidoso y desesperado— ¿Qué hice?... ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?— terminó en un agónico gemido y un sollozo lastimero bloqueó su garganta.

Hansol flaqueó. Las preguntas rompieron su muralla y quedó desprotegido. Sus propios ojos ardían conteniendo las jodidas lagrimas.

Se removió entre sus brazos y el agarre se intensificó. Jiho no pensaba soltarlo. No quería hacerlo.

El mayor forcejeó y logró moverse, pero ante la sorpresa de Jiho, no se apartó. Sólo se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, llevando sus brazos a su espalda baja, abrazándolo ligeramente también.

Hansol vio sus lagrimas correr por todo su hermoso rostro y la realidad lo golpeó furiosamente. Jiho también había sufrido de forma indecible por su cobardía. Eso lo decidió a sincerarse, era lo menos que debía hacer.

Adivinó que no le resultaría fácil, pero él estaba ahí, abrazándolo como si temiera que huya una vez más y sus lágrimas que apenas habían dejado de escaparse de sus ojos manchaban sus pálidas mejillas como un recordatorio de lo mucho que lo había lastimado. 

Inhaló larga y profundamente.

— Estuve en tu oficina y... y vi a esa mujer... escuché de que hablaban. Y-yo no... no pude soportarlo

Jiho pensó intensamente abrumado. ¿Mujer? ¿qué mujer? ¿qué conversación?...

Tardó largos minutos en recordar la visita, con explícita invitación, de GaYoung y su corazón voló. ¿Hansol estaba celoso? No, más que eso... ¿Temía ser desplazado?

La pesadez que se había instalado en su estómago se removió, dejándolo libre y estúpidamente alegre. Hansol no lo había abandonado. Él sólo... había sido tan tonto como para creer que aceptaría a esa mujer.

El alivio que sintió fue tan exageradamente grande que lo mareó. Literalmente. Su mundo se había sacudido hasta sus cimientos por el chico, y él creía que podría alejarlo como si nada, ¿y por alguien como ella? Inaceptable.

Sus manos temblaron en la cintura de Hansol y lo aprisionó aún más fuerte, sintiéndolo estremecerse contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban deliciosamente temeroso de lo que pudiera decir, y Jiho se derritió.

— ¿No has pensado en hablar conmigo antes de huir y dejarme en este estado tan lamentable? —los pulgares acariciaron sus húmedas mejillas y le sonrió nerviosamente—. ¿Realmente no confías en mi?— lo notó relajarse regalándole una confundida mueca—. Chico tonto... ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amo?

El corazón de Hansol se saltó un latido. ¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Q-qué?— aturdido fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Jiho ahora sí sonrió de manera débil pero brillante.

— Que esa mujer no es, ni será nada para mí. Que, al parecer, no te quedaste lo suficiente para oír toda la conversación y que, maldición, te amo tanto que honestamente creí que moriría —lo miró largos y angustiantes minutos que le permitieron al chico asimilar cada una de esas importantes palabras—. No soportaría que vuelvas a ausentarte así de mi vida, ¿sabes lo terrorífico que fue eso?

Besó sus labios sin esperar respuesta.

Cubrió la boca de Hansol con la suya buscando el característico calor que había extrañado tanto. Lo instó a abrir su boca y deslizó su lengua dentro acariciando y explorando lentamente cada milímetro de ella. Su sabor delicioso y tan suyo era exactamente como recordaba y estaba seguro de no volver a permitirle que desaparezca jamás.

Se sentía tan bien, tan extremadamente exquisito que incluso se negaba a tomarse un pequeño respiro. No quería despegarse de él.

 

 

Hansol se asustó cuando los labios del chico dejaron de moverse y el peso inerte de su cuerpo cayó sobre él desestabilizándolo. Deslizándolo hasta el frío suelo.

 

«Jiho... Jiho, despierta... Jiho... por favor »

 

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y ya en el hospital lo atendieron con absoluta rapidez. En el trayecto Jiho no despertó y Hansol tuvo una apestosa crisis de nervios que no supo como controlar. Aún con el corazón en la garganta y los nervios que lo estaban consumiendo se negó a dejar el lugar o tomar algo para tranquilizarse, como insistía la estúpida enfermera, hasta saber que era lo que pasaba.

Supo inmediatamente que no era bueno cuando el médico lo llamó con expresión solemne y seria.

— Existe la posibilidad de que el cáncer haya regresado

 

En ese instante se derrumbó y todo en él se apagó.


	31. Chapter 31

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo insistentemente sin poder evitarlo, y sin poder deshacerse de ellas. Su garganta y pecho dolían por intentar contener los desgarradores sollozos, y dolía. Joder, dolía tanto.

Se sentía devastado e inmensamente inútil, sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar y eso lo estaba matando. No podía creer que en un frágil segundo toda su vida se viera tan jodidamente abatida y destrozada.

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir de esa cruel manera?

Inesperadamente fue sujetado por unos fuertes brazos y atraído hacia un cuerpo duro y desconocido en un asfixiante y mudo abrazo. La penetrante colonia lo confundió apenas unos segundos y, al reconocerla, el apretón se volvió reconfortante. No era una persona desconocida después de todo.

Un angustiante sollozo rompió en su garganta, y las gruesas lagrimas se descargaron aún más furiosas y descontroladas.

— Él va a estar bien... es extremadamente fuerte— la voz preocupada y cálida del presidente mientras acariciaba mecánicamente su cabeza, debiera resultar confortable y calmarlo, sin embargo, su desconsolado y tembloroso cuerpo no cesaba de sacudirse con cada apagado lloriqueo.

Dolía. Sus ojos y garganta ardían. Su pecho se apretaba hiriéndolo profundamente con cada pesado latido, y sus pensamientos lo lastimaban con angustiantes recuerdos.

Habían pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo, y no quería que todo termine así. No lo permitiría.

Secó su rostro y se despegó suavemente de los brazos del presidente.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora?— preguntó el hombre mirando la cama vacía y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no flaquear ante el chico.

— Lo llevaron a hacer más pruebas... su... su médico dijo que... —tragó un apretado nudo que no le dejaba continuar— dijo que había una mancha en la resonancia... cr-cree que el cáncer podría haber vuelto— terminó con varias lagrimas que, aunque había intentado contener, habían escapado silenciosas.

El presidente asintió dolorosamente cansado y débil. El dolor en su mirada era tan desgarradora como, estaba seguro, lo era recordar a Jiho de niño luchando con esa terrible enfermedad que lo había dejado peligrosamente cerca de la muerte. Se lo veía honestamente destruido, pero aún así enjugó cariñosamente las lagrimas de Hansol paternalmente, y su gesto enterneció indeciblemente al chico.

Este hombre había sufrido por su hijo y quizá tenga que pasar nuevamente por ello, ¿y estaba consolándolo a él?

¡¿Por qué eran tan asquerosamente vulnerable?! 

Si Jiho lo necesitaba, él sería fuerte.

Le sonrió valientemente al hombre. Sabiendo que lucía más confiado de lo que en realidad se sentía, pero secó su rostro, apenas más tranquilo y determinado, decidido a ser su soporte. No era momento para verse frágil y derrotado.

La sonrisa de Hansol vaciló por una fracción de segundo en sus labios cuando vio a Jiho regresar. Su pálido semblante provocó que su corazón se apretara, pero por lo demás estaba brillante. O eso era lo que quería demostrar. 

Hansol y el padre del chico sabían que él, más que nadie, estaría destrozado por dentro, y aparentar esa falsa tranquilidad sólo los hería más.

— ¿Qué han dicho?— preguntó Hansol incapaz de mantener la maldita calma.

Jiho solo sonrió ante su desesperación.

— Es temprano aún para los resultados de la biopsia— dijo limpiando una lágrima rebelde de su mejilla y mirándolo largamente—. Ya no te veas tan preocupado, estaré bien... —sus ojos brillaban débilmente y su voz sonaba apagada— sólo me veré un poco más delgado... un poco débil... y calvo— le sonrió.

Una sonrisa triste y vacía.

— Estaremos aquí —dijo su padre—. ¿De acuerdo? Venciste esto una vez. Puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

— Así es, no permitiré de ninguna manera que te rindas— le sonrió Hansol y la sonrisa vaciló en un compungido gesto que lo desarmó y lo conmovió. Tenían razón. Con Hansol y el apoyo de su familia, podría afrontar otro ciclo de quimioterapia, si tenía que hacerlo.

Sería egoísta una vez más. Sólo necesitaba al chico a su lado para afrontar lo que fuera.

 

 

— Buenos días, señor Shin— dijo el Dr. Kwon mientras entraba a la habitación un par de horas más tarde.

— ¿Tiene los resultados? —preguntó Jiho ansioso, impaciente e infinitamente aterrorizado. La mano de Hansol firmemente sujeta en la suya tembló ligeramente. Él también se veía enfermo... nervioso.

El Dr. Kwon les sonrió brillantemente.

— Las noticias que les traigo son excelentes. La mancha sospechosa finalmente sólo era tejido denso de la cicatriz. Jiho... no hay signos de cáncer en lo absoluto.

Las piernas del chico casi ceden al debilitarse en ese instante. Estaba sano. Completamente sano.

Su visión se volvió nula al ser atrapado por el fuerte y poderoso abrazo de Hansol, que casi lo derriba, mientras lloraba escandalosamente con el rostro escondido en su hombro. Sus propias lagrimas se descargaron como cataratas de felicidad, aunque sabía que se trataba de toda la jodida tensión acumulada.

El alivio fue apabullante. No había notado antes lo aterrado que se encontraba.

Había tenido tanto pero tanto miedo.

Miedo de no poder resistir esta vez. Miedo de ser consumido por la enfermedad. Miedo de hacer algo tan estúpido como alejar a la persona que amaba para evitar que lo viera de esa forma lamentable en la que lo dejaban los tratamientos, porque sí, la idea había pasado por su cabeza, y la había considerado seriamente antes de ver su rostro lleno de preocupación.

Aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo. ¿No había aprendido nada cuando Hansol, de manera tonta, se apartó de su lado? ¿Cómo podría respirar siquiera si el chico no estaba con él?

Tomó el rostro de Hansol y lo llenó de pequeños besos, sorbiendo sus lagrimas, abrazándolo con fuerza y llevándose lejos todo lo malo que había pasado, que finalmente sólo se trató de una horrible pesadilla.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando la calma volvió, el presidente y el Dr. Kwon ya no estaban en la habitación. No era como si les importara mucho tampoco. Necesitaban un poco de intimidad.

Se miraron por mucho tiempo a los ojos. Y se besaron por largos y lentos minutos también. Agradecidos ambos por tenerse mutuamente, y Jiho creyó que ya no había motivos para alargar una situación que sólo sería una perdida de tiempo, por eso levantó el mentón de Hansol e hizo que sus ojos lo miren directamente a él y sólo a él, y con un grave y contenido murmullo le dijo:

— Quiero que te cases conmigo...


	32. Chapter 32

— Señor Shin, ¿ha visto los informes de venta de este mes?

A Jiho su secretaria siempre le pareció algo hiperactiva y demasiado alegre para su gusto, pero debía admitir que se había ganado su confianza y su respeto al soportarlo en el peor momento de su insipiente carrera como director de la empresa.

Le sonrió de manera sincera y deslumbrante.

— Apuesto a que no esperaba que quedáramos en tercer puesto como lo más vendido esta vez— dijo él haciendo que ella frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo.

— Y no se equivoca...—masculló ella y la sonrisa de él flaqueó dubitativamente en sus labios— en realidad confiaba en que conseguiríamos el segundo lugar este mes.

El leve aturdimiento voló y su sonrisa volvió aún más brillante.

— Tomaremos el primero señorita Seo, de eso no tenga dudas.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron alegres al sonreír.

Sabía que si había alguien que pudiera conseguirlo sería el dúo Director/Editor principal. Estaba firmemente segura de ello, y creía ser una de las pocas personas que sabían la verdadera naturaleza de esa única y tan perfecta química entre ambos. Aunque jamás saldría una palabra de sus labios.

Sacudió su cabeza. No era algo en lo que debiera entrometerse tampoco. Tenía sus propios y complicados asuntos románticos que resolver.

— ¿Señor?, hemos oído que padece de anemia, ¿no debería estar descansando en estos momentos?

Su tono de cortés y preocupado reproche lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Quién les habría dicho? ¿Hansol?... ¿Aún seguía preocupado por el desmayo del día anterior?

Rió. Rió fuerte. Su preocupación lo hacía feliz. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él lo hacía estúpidamente feliz.

— Al parecer está usted bien... —dijo ignorando su fuerte y inigualable risa— supongo que tiene quien lo cuide aquí en el trabajo— añadió la muchacha distraídamente mientras retiraba del escritorio los documentos revisados y los restos de un frío café.

Su risa se apagó inevitablemente. Esa chica comenzaba a dar miedo.

— Ya váyase, y no regrese hasta tener las estadísticas actualizadas del informe que completé en Brasil— dijo volviendo a su fachada de jefe frío e intratable.

Cuando salió, felizmente risueña, él revolvió su cabello en un gesto descuidado, pensando seriamente que no dejaría a la chica junto a la secretaria Heo, porque sinceramente la estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero y aterrador demonio, a su viva imagen y semejanza.

Resopló fuerte pero entretenido.

Debería sentirse algo débil y sin embargo no era así.

Estaba de un humor extraordinario. Se sentía totalmente renovado y entusiasta, aunque realmente no veía la hora de acabar con el trabajo, buscar a Hansol y... un golpecito en la puerta desvió sus pensamientos. Pensamientos inapropiados que no debería tener en el trabajo. Pero como carajos podía evitarlo si el chico ocupaba todos y cada uno de ellos.

Hansol se deslizó dentro de la habitación. Su rostro sonrosado y la vista vuelta hacia el suelo, casi temeroso de levantar su cabeza y encontrar sus ojos.

Jodidamente adorable.

Quería comérselo a besos. Diablos sí. Definitivamente hizo bien en resistirse a verlo en las horas de trabajo. No sabría que hacer o como controlar sus manos que querían tocarlo, asegurarse que era real... y que era suyo. Tragó grueso.

Fue hacia él, atraído como un maldito imán.

Levantó su rostro y buceó en sus ojos por eternos segundos. No se cansaría nunca de verse reflejado en su bonita mirada.

Su mano se deslizó desde su mentón donde lo sostenía suavemente y bajó con lentitud hacia su garganta. Rozó con sus dedos la larga cadena de plata en su cuello y tiró de ella hasta sacar de debajo de su camisa un anillo que brillaba con intensidad.

Su anillo de compromiso.

Ese anillo que había diseñado a su medida en Brasil. Ese que era para él y sólo para él, y que había perdido su oportunidad de entregarle como regalo, pero que ahora tenía un significado más grande.

Colgó entre sus dedos y Hansol se estremeció visiblemente.

— Ji-jiho— su voz se perdió en un casto y tierno beso que le robó el menor.

El chico sonrió sobre sus labios y volvió a cubrir su boca, con un movimiento suave y más profundo. Robando su aliento y consciencia. Dejando su piel hormigueante y sus piernas débiles.

Se separó ligeramente y Hansol siguió su boca cuando quiso despegar sus labios, inclinándose hacia adelante, buscando más de ese dulce y exquisito néctar que eran los deliciosos besos de Jiho.

Se avergonzó al caer tan fácilmente por la boca del menor.

Su rostro se volvió aún más rojo. No estaba allí para perder la cabeza con los besos de su prometido, y sin embargo, su mente se había quedado en blanco cuando sintió la leve caricia de sus labios.

Se odiaba por ser tan condenadamente débil y por ceder con increíble sencillez ante él.

— Estamos en el trabajo— dijo en un contenido murmullo dando un paso hacia atrás. No se lo decía al chico, honestamente, era un recordatorio para si mismo.

Jiho asintió igual, llevando inconscientemente una mano a su corazón, que latía locamente desenfrenado haciendo presión contra sus costillas.

Hansol permaneció por varios segundos desorientado, hasta que recordó el motivo por el que había ido en realidad hasta su oficina, y sus mejillas se calentaron luciendo de un ardiente y hermoso carmesí.

— Voy a salir antes... mmm ¿Jiho? —murmuró al notarlo algo aturdido—. Voy... voy a estar esperándote en mi departamento.

Le robó un corto beso y se escapó veloz, sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta.

Jiho no reaccionó instantáneamente. Se quedó por un largo rato en la misma posición sin hacer otra cosa más que respirar pausadamente, hasta que sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó suavemente hasta el frío piso con el rostro tapado con ambas manos... totalmente sorprendido y conmocionado.

— ¿Por qué es tan malditamente adorable? —susurró con una extensa sonrisa, fuera de sí y tan aterradoramente enamorado que creía que su corazón se saldría— y... ¿qué cosa extraña estaría planeando?...


	33. Chapter 33

Jiho estaba retrasado.

¿Era realmente tan tarde? ¿hace ya cuánto tiempo lo estaba esperando?

Volvió a revisar su móvil. No había mensajes ni llamadas perdidas. Ninguna señal de él y eso honestamente lo incomodaba.

Su vista se desvió a la mesa. Estaba servida y llena a rebosar de comida que había preparado con algunas dificultades. Pequeños cortes y quemaduras aún ardían ligeramente en sus manos. Heridas de guerra por su pequeña lucha con la cocina, lugar al que estaba muy poco familiarizado y donde sus habilidades eran prácticamente nulas. Aunque tanta preparación y esfuerzo era totalmente vano si el chico no estaba allí para probar los platillos.

Llamó nuevamente y el buzón le dio las buenas noches una vez más. ¿Dónde diablos estaría? ¿por qué no contestaba? ¿habría colapsado otra vez?

El temor le corroía las entrañas.

¿Podía haber sido eso?... ¿debería llamarlo a la oficina?, no... ya no hallaría a nadie a esas horas. ¿Entonces a su departamento?, seguro habría pasado por allí de camino a su casa.

Sí, debía ser eso. Quiso así consolarse, aunque era inútil. Su corazón se apretaba en su pecho mortalmente paranoico. Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo si con él las sorpresas eran constantes? Su vida jamás se había sentido tan violentamente sacudida como en los últimos meses a su lado.

No había previsto enamorarse de él. No había tenido intención de caer tan profundo y jamás se sintió preparado para experimentar el terror tan agobiante y diario que enfrentaba con esta relación.

Sin embargo, el pensar en ya no tenerlo... era tan espantoso.

Una sombra de puro y profundo dolor ensombreció su rostro.

Pasar por eso fue tan condenadamente desgarrador que no dudó un segundo en aceptar el formar parte de su vida para siempre. Pero... ¿había hecho bien?... ¿debía haberlo pensado mejor?

Jiho quizá no lo haya pensado tan seriamente como el caso lo sugería.

Él no podía darle una familia. ¿Estaría bien con ello? ¿no estaría realmente interfiriendo en su futuro? Y sin embargo... ¿por qué eso no le afectaba tanto como creía? A pesar de no poder quitar esas inquietudes, estaba completamente feliz de que lo haya preferido por encima de todo, ¿estaba mal eso?.

Aún no podía creer que se convirtiera en su prometido. Era tan irreal y tan absurdamente vertiginoso que daba miedo.

Tan acelerado todo que no había notado hasta esa misma mañana que aún no le había dicho que lo amaba ni una sola vez desde que descubrió que lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser. Con las insensatas emociones ganándole a la razón. 

Al principio evadía decirlo por temor, no podía negarlo. Temía a cada jodido sentimiento que despertaba en él, a cada punzada de celos, y a cada doloroso latido en su pecho. Sin embargo, se había enterrado tan profundo en sus huesos que el miedo se transformó totalmente en simple e intimidante terror de ser alejado de su lado, de ser olvidado por alguien más, o aún peor, en el angustiante dolor de llegar a perderlo para siempre.

Pero no podía evitar ser egoísta. Lo quería para sí y sólo para si, por ello quiso hacer algo especial para él. Aunque pareciera algo cursi y embarazoso en un primer momento. Quería algo romántico debido a que estaban ya comprometidos y ni siquiera habían tenido una cita real.

Había preparado una cena y miles de detalles para que aquella noche fuera inolvidable para ambos. Y finalizaría con millones de 'te amo' intercambiados con besos en cada centímetro de su exquisita piel.

Suspiró por sus atormentados y vergonzosos pensamientos, y sinceramente angustiado por la aún presente preocupación por su tardanza.

Si no lo amara tanto lo golpearía hasta la inconsciencia por tenerlo en vilo de este maldito modo.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo saltar, y de pronto los nervios invadieron su cuerpo. Realmente quería sonreír al pensar que había llegado en el momento preciso en el que estaba planeando darle una paliza.

Abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de inesperados y desesperados besos lo sorprendió, haciéndolo sonreír divertido y algo confundido. Jiho lo abrazó y elevó varios centímetros del piso mientras lo llevaba hacia adentro y lo empotraba suavemente contra la pared. Cerró la puerta de una patada y le robó el aliento en un largo, húmedo y apasionado beso, que duró una eternidad según un muy bloqueado pero inmensamente feliz Hansol.

Cuando se separaron para buscar aire el menor le sonrió de manera tan deslumbrante y cariñosa que se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Le era imposible enfadarse con él.

 

Jiho buscó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban nublados y oscuros, algo desenfocados por el repentino asalto y supo que su táctica fue acertada.

Podía ver el enojo desaparecer a medida que lo presionaba posesivamente entre sus brazos.

— La reunión se alargó, lo siento —dijo disculpándose de inmediato e inclinándose en busca de su boca nuevamente. 

Sus labios siempre se sentían insatisfechos. Siempre querían más.

Hansol evitó el contacto, no sin dificultad. Jiho sabía que deseaba ser devorado por sus hambrientos besos, no podía negarlo. Sus gestos lo delataban. Sin embargo, quizá no había disipado del todo el enfado.

— ¿Sabes cuánto me hiciste esperar por tí? —preguntó molesto

El menor abultó sus labios en un pequeño puchero.

—Para ser franco estaba pensando que si no te amara tanto te habría molido a golpes por hacerme esperar así.

El corazón de Jiho se saltó un latido.

— Dilo otra vez —tomó su rostro entre sus manos 

— ¿Q-qué?... ¿qué cosa?

La emoción del chico no cuadraba con la reprimenda que le estaba soltando.

— Di nuevamente que me amas...

Hansol enrojeció. Lo había dicho sin pensar.

¿Por qué nada de lo que planeaba funcionaba con él?

Fue así desde el primer día, sin embargo... las cosas tenían su forma de seguir su curso, y podía ver en el claro entusiasmo de su mirada, que aveces era mejor actuar sin pensar demasiado.

Cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo llevó peligrosamente cerca de su boca.

— Te amo Jiho, ¿crees que me casaría contigo si no lo hiciera con cada fragmento de mi alma?— sonrió sobre el filo de sus labios y cubrió su boca en un profundo beso.


	34. Chapter 34

— Jiho... mmn... l-la comida...

Las palabras de Hansol se perdían entre los labios demandantes y exigentes del menor. Su boca estaba siendo cuidadosamente devorada y, aunque había puesto mucho tiempo y empeño en la cena, decididamente mantenía dificultades para centrar su atención en ese pequeño rescoldo de coherencia y el poco juicio que le decía que Jiho se había excedido con su trabajo siendo que había salido apenas del hospital.

Definitivamente olvidaba muchas cosas cuando se perdía en el sabor de sus exquisitos labios.

Se separó unos centímetros y su mirada se perdió en el brillo de la boca húmeda de Jiho. Se puso en puntas de pie y encontró nuevamente sus labios llenos entreabiertos deliciosamente expectantes.

Amaba el sonido de sus bocas hambrientas al chocar.

Sus manos ansiosas viajaron hasta su nuca y enredó los dedos en su cabello, jalándolo hacia sí, casi agresivamente. Ese arrebato de violenta pasión hizo gruñir a Jiho sobre su boca, pero así como apareció, repentinamente se acabó.

Hansol retrocedió mientras los labios de su jefe se inclinaron impacientes hacia adelante buscando por más, con un gruñido de protesta que escapó inevitablemente de su garganta.

Luego, se dijo Hansol intentando controlar su corazón que latía salvajemente en su caja torácica, y su maldita boca que realmente deseaba ceder una vez más a sus calientes y húmedos besos. 

Mordió su labio para evitar que haga algo estúpido como capturar los del chico una vez más, de manera abrasadora y para nada apropiada. No por que le interesara cuidar ahora sus modales, sino porque se sentía temeroso de ser demasiado ansioso cuando el chico aún se encontraba débil.

Y lo estaba. Podía asegurarlo sin ningún tipo de duda.

La presión de sus brazos en su cuerpo se sentían ligeramente más delicados, y honestamente no creía que se tratara de uno de esos momentos en los que se contenía y lo trataba como un frágil objeto que se destruiría entre sus manos.

Veía fuego y una brumosa lujuria en el fondo de sus oscuros ojos que le debilitaban las piernas y sabía a ciencia cierta que quería poseerlo con fuerza, y él quería ser tomado duro. Por lo tanto el chico debía estar recuperado para ello.

Se sentía algo pervertido al confesárselo a si mismo, pero necesitaba de su intensidad. Ansiaba casi desesperadamente su toque ardiente y a él, llenándolo, golpeando dentro y profundo hasta saciar a la bestia hambrienta de sexo en la que se había convertido por su culpa.

A veces su propia mente lo asustaba. Lo quería todo con él. Quería experimentarlo todo y en todos los aspectos de su vida, incluso intentar cocinar. El recuerdo de la cena lo hizo reaccionar una vez más.

Intentó controlar la masa inestable y temblorosa de deseo que era su cuerpo y llevó a Jiho al interior del apartamento hacia el pequeño comedor. Con cada paso que daba sus nervios y vergüenza aumentaban incinerando su rostro. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a verse de tal modo por una persona, y encontrarse haciendo este tipo de cosas lo desconcertaba.

Normalmente él no se comportaba de ese modo con sus parejas. No es que hubiera tenido muchas tampoco. Era más del tipo de relaciones fugaces y olvidables.

¿Qué hacía diferente a este chico?

Nunca había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ser una mejor persona para alguien, y mucho menos, pensó en comprometerse tan seriamente en una relación en tan poco tiempo. Si se lo hubieran dicho meses atrás se habría reído a carcajadas desestimando cualquier oportunidad de que algo parecido le sucediera y tachando, a quien fuera que le hiciera el comentario, de desquiciado. Hasta habría pensado en llevar a esa persona a un psiquiatra sin asomo de duda.

Pero aquí estaba, muriendo lentamente de nervios y ansiedad ante la persona más importante de su maldita vida, por el temor de que su cena no saliera como lo había planeado, lo que no era muy extraño debido a que Jiho regularmente desbarataba cada uno de sus planes volviendo su vida caótica y al mismo tiempo hermosa y brillante.

 

 

Jiho notó el leve temblor y las manos sudadas de Hansol que completaban la visión más condenadamente linda y adorable que jamás vio en su vida. Lo traía tan endiabladamente perdido que no podía pensar en muchas cosas más que adorarlo y amarlo hasta que el jodido infierno se congele.

Abrió grandes sus ojos y sonrió maravillado y sorprendido. 

¿Hansol había preparado todo eso, porque le preocupaba su alimentación y su salud?

Le agradó demasiado la idea de ser cuidado y mimado por él, y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más resplandeciente al darse cuenta que se tenía bien merecido el regaño inicial.

¿Realmente serían así sus días cuando ambos dieran el sí?

El solo pensarlo hizo que su pecho se expandiera y sus pantalones se apretaran. Quería hacerle el amor en ese jodido instante.

Sin embargo, dudó un instante frente a la mesa llena de platillos preparados por su chico. Se encontraba dividido entre cenar educadamente, ocultando la fiera erección que tensaba sus pantalones o hacer un lugar en la mesa y follarlo salvajemente en ella, haciendo de su delicioso cuerpo su cena.

Optó por la primera, casi a regañadientes, y aunque no estaba tan hambriento como había creído (lo estaba mucho más de su piel) Hansol se había lucido. Cada bocado que probó sabía de forma exquisita, y gimió en aprobación a cada uno de ellos mientras disfrutaba genuinamente.

Supo que valió la pena la elección cuando vio la sonrisa tímida y avergonzada de Hansol al otro lado de la mesa mientras intentaba ocultar su preocupación de saber si lo había hecho bien.

— Cielos Hansol, esto está realmente delicioso... 

Su rostro enrojeció y bajó la mirada visiblemente feliz, ante la entusiasta y sincera respuesta.

Jiho se negaba a creer que estuviera permitido ser tan malditamente afortunado y sentirse tan completo y dichoso, pero pagaría por su atrevimiento luego. Ahora su atención se concentraba en admirar a la criatura mas delicada y bella que era su bonito prometido.

La puntada de consciencia de ello casi lo hace gemir y tuvo que volver su atención a la cena. Pero absolutamente todo se fue al traste cuando, al llegar al postre, Hansol hizo un sonidito de satisfacción en el fondo de su garganta, el mismo jodido sonido que hacía mientras deslizaba su polla sobre la lengua y dentro de su boca, y olvidó todo rastro de cordura y decencia.

Todo pensamiento racional se fue al caño realmente cuando levantó su vista y vio la clara provocación en su abrasadora mirada. Solo deseaba abalanzarse sobre él y llevarlo a la cama, hundirse entre sus piernas mientras él, rápidamente, se convertía en un desastre de gemidos y suspiros ahogados.

Definitivamente estaba a un pequeño detalle de estallar.


	35. Chapter 35

Los ojos de Jiho repentinamente resplandecieron de manera peligrosa, y Hansol supo que había capturado toda su atención. Sintió, con aquella oscura mirada, una descarga eléctrica recorrer su piel y el calor concentrarse en su vientre en oleadas pulsantes y duras.

Se estremeció. 

Su miembro dolorosamente rígido se agitó y casi sonrió al verlo tragar grueso. Ambos estaban en la misma jodida situación.

Hansol volvió a tomar una generosa cucharada de helado y lo saboreó lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Jiho. Con la cucharita aún en su boca y con los ojos cargados de fingida inocencia soltó nuevamente un ahogado gemido de absoluto placer.

Jiho dejó caer de la impresión su propia, y llena, cuchara debido a la tentadora provocación, y el helado salpicó por toda la mesa e incluso manchó su ropa y cara por la amplitud del estruendo. 

Esa fue como una señal, y Hansol actuó en consecuencia.

Jiho perplejo observó al chico dejar a un lado el postre y acercarse suavemente a su lado. Nunca olvidaría en su jodida vida la atrevida mirada que le dio antes de inclinarse y lamer perezosamente el helado que golpeó su barbilla. Tembló. La lengua traviesa no se detuvo ahí, y lamió también el filo de sus labios con exquisita sensualidad. Luego retrocedió unos centímetros pero Jiho tiró de él para propinarle un beso voraz, tragándose la pequeña satisfacción que había obtenido por su osadía, con un hambre animal. El sabor dulce y frío del helado, junto con el de su deliciosa boca lo desarmó. Se convirtió en adicto en segundos, y todo se descontroló para ambos.

Los eróticos y necesitados besos chocaban húmedos y calientes, y las manos recorrían impacientes el cuerpo contrario quitando prendas, buscando casi desesperadamente la piel ajena. Jiho sin soltar su boca se levantó de la silla y sujetó su cintura con ferocidad, casi como si quisiera fundirse en su ardiente cuerpo, y Hansol se derritió contra él.

A trompicones y tambaleos llegaron a la habitación, incluso Hansol en el desordenado proceso se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta antes de abrirla. Jiho rió mientras el chico frotaba su adolorida nuca, pero enmudeció cuando lo atrajo hacia sí de la cinturilla de su pantalón, haciendo que sus entrepiernas choquen.

Perdió el sentido nuevamente en su boca y jadeó entrecortadamente en sus entreabiertos labios, mientras retomaba la idea inicial de llegar hasta la cama.

Lo recostó con suavidad sobre los cobertores, y terminó desvistiéndolo con parsimonia. Sin prisas. Deleitándose con la sensual vista que le estaba regalando. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su respiración pesada y superficial hicieron que su polla se remueva incómoda dentro de su bóxer.

Era tan perfecto que dolía, y su pecho se inflamó con exquisita aprobación.

— ¿Me deseas? —preguntó ronco y excitado al límite.

Hansol elevó su cabeza unos centímetros y buceó en sus ojos dilatados, brillantes y empañados. 

— Como jamás desee nada —respondió atrayéndolo hacia él y demostrándoselo con algo más que palabras.

Succionó sus labios delicadamente y enredó ambas manos en su cabello. Tiró duro de él cuando sintió a Jiho arañar sus costados. Su sensible piel quemaba donde sus manos tocaban y su boca ansiosa se movía de manera agresiva, demandante y hambrienta.

Estaba ardiendo.

Intensamente.

Jiho le abrió las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas, y Hansol se estremeció de anticipación ante su ligera caricia. Mordió su propio labio cuando los besos abiertos del chico descendieron lentamente.

Atendió primero sus lindos pezones que se erguían duros rogando por ser devorados. Los lamió, humedeciéndolos ligeramente y sopló sobre la punta, arrancándole un gruñido extasiado. Tironeó de ellos con sus dientes. Primero uno, luego el otro y volviendo nuevamente al primero. Chupándolos uno a la vez, torturándolo despiadadamente, hasta que él mismo no pudo contenerse más. Se estaba descontrolando. Cada gemido se colaba en su piel y cada suspiro generaba una puntada en su bajo vientre que lo dejaba sin aliento, y aunque disfrutaba como nada hacerlo rogar, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos enterrarse profundamente en él.

— Hansol...— murmuró en un agitado susurro y el chico supo lo que deseaba mucho antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más.

Se giró bajo su cuerpo y abrió nuevamente las piernas levantando su trasero levemente. Gimió cuando, con el movimiento, el duro bulto de su miembro le golpeó una de las nalgas.

Jiho perdió el último rastro de cordura que aún llevaba y ensalivó algunos dedos antes de deslizarlos en su apretada abertura. Sus paredes lo recibieron succionándolo más adentro, apretándolo dulcemente mientras los quitaba y volvía a meter más aprisa, ensanchando de manera rápida el lugar donde su palpitante pene quería enfundarse desesperadamente.

Los gemidos de Hansol ahogados por la almohada lo tenían al borde del precipicio y el movimiento de caderas que realizaba para llegar al encuentro de sus dedos lo estaban matando.

— M-más... Jiho, más...— pidió entrecortadamente y su voz vibró grave y sensual.

En una rápida acción Jiho bajó sus prendas inferiores y tomándolo de la cintura, lo penetró rudo y profundo.

Hansol apretó las sabanas con fuerza al sentir como lo llenaba tan completamente y casi rugió como un maldito animal en el momento en el que Jiho comenzaba un potente y brusco vaivén. Sus cortas y rudas embestidas lo mecían hacia adelante y atrás con violencia, y la cadena de plata con el anillo golpeaban repetidamente su pecho desnudo, añadiéndole al encuentro de sus pieles sudadas, un sentimiento de dulce entrega.

Era casi como si fuera un permanente recuerdo de que había aceptado ser de su propiedad, y que Jiho era tan suyo como lo era él.

Su juicio se nubló y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando con una estocada rápida encontró el punto que lo volvía inestable. Gimoteó erráticamente mientras sus débiles piernas apenas lo sostenían y era dura y salvajemente penetrado.

Lo escuchó maldecir roncamente contra su oído cuando se retorció de placer en sus brazos.

— Quiero ver tu rostro mientras te corres— ronroneó grueso y salió del chico para voltearlo y ver su hermoso rostro, totalmente ruborizado y con el placer pintado en cada uno de sus gestos.

Volvió a deslizarse dentro con lentitud, un torturante centímetro a la vez mientras lo llenaba una vez más. Comenzó o moverse nuevamente y encontró un ritmo lento y profundo que lo hizo gemir incontrolablemente. Pero necesitaba más. Ambos querían más. Estaban tan jodidamente cerca...

Aceleró sus arremetidas golpeando insistentemente el punto dulce del chico, que pedía por más en apremiantes gritos.

Más rápido.

Más profundo.

Más duro.

Jiho llevó una mano a su polla que rogaba silenciosamente por ser atendida y bombeó al ritmo de sus furiosas embestidas. Lo sintió arquearse y tensarse bajo su cuerpo, llegando rápidamente al éxtasis. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos mientras su placer se intensificaba y estallaba apretando deliciosamente su polla, llevándolo consigo. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando espasmos de liberación intensas pulsaron dentro de él, descargándose violentamente en su interior.

Lo abrazó posesivamente para mantenerlo inmóvil mientras se hundía profundamente y se dejaba ir. Permaneció minutos enteros aferrado a su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente mientras volvía en sí lento, intentando calmar a su corazón que era un desastre desesperado y salvaje en su pecho.

Hansol lo besó larga y dulcemente. Jiho salió y oyó su pequeño quejido de protesta y sonrió.

Abrazados como estaban y exhaustos se miraron una eternidad a los ojos. No hacía falta decir más nada y Jiho pensó que si habían celebrado así su reconciliación, recuperación y compromiso, no podía esperar a darle la próxima buena noticia.


	36. Chapter 36

Sus ojos se cerraban solos una y otra vez del cansancio, mientras su cuerpo aún sentía los dulces vestigios de una noche larga y deliciosa. Una increíble noche, pensó descaradamente.

Una perezosa sonrisa brotó de sus labios ligeramente hinchados y el escozor recorrió su cuerpo cuando intentó desperezarse suave. Dolía. Diablos sí, pero era un dolor tan jodidamente placentero que gimió inconscientemente del gusto.

Adormilado cepilló sus dientes y sabía que debía prepararse apresuradamente para ir a trabajar pero no podía despertarse del todo aún. Tan aletargado y somnoliento se sentía que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando un par de manos grandes y suaves se aferraron a su vientre. La barbilla de Jiho se colocó dulcemente en su hombro y su aroma llenó de forma exquisita sus sentidos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio el reflejo en el espejo de los ojos resplandecientes del chico sobre él. Se sintió dichoso e inmensamente afortunado.

Amaba tanto a ese hombre.

Jiho repartió débiles besos en su hombro y cuello, y Hansol ladeó ligeramente el rostro para plantar un suave beso de buenos días en sus labios. Sus besos sabían dulces y exquisitos, aún incluso con el sabor mentolado presente de la pasta dental, y volvió a sonreír.

— Te ves tan relajado y feliz— murmuró Jiho sobre su garganta y sintió la ligera presión de sus brazos al tomarlo aún más posesivamente.

— Tengo muchos motivos para serlo —le dijo Hansol en un susurro ronco y deslizó distraídamente sus dedos por el anillo de compromiso que lucía en el dedo anular del chico para luego repasar el suyo que pendía en su cuello.

Jiho sintió un duro y aterrador latido golpear con intensidad en su pecho y gruñó. Era tan condenadamente adorable, y se veía tan exageradamente pequeño entre sus brazos. Lo apretó más fuerte contra sí. Quería sentirlo por completo. Quería fundirse en él. Diablos, estaba decididamente perdido por él.

Besó con tierna suavidad su garganta, sintiendo el acelerado golpeteo de la sangre correr bajo su lengua.

¿Por qué cada centímetro de su piel era tan malditamente adictiva?

En segundos la ternura desapareció, y sólo quedó una pura y descontrolada pasión. Mordió su hombro y espalda ansiosamente. Endiabladamente hambriento de su cuerpo.

Las manos que tomaban su cintura cobraron vida y en un instante le bajaron el pijama, haciendo que caiga en un bulto desordenado sobre las blancas baldosas. Hansol cerró sus ojos nuevamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía las manos del chico descubrir su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez.

Se aferró con fuerza a el lavabo hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Las caricias quemaban su piel y los besos húmedos se sentían tan exquisitos que parecía aún estar soñando.

Diablos, no estaba soñando.

Jiho se deslizó lentamente en su interior, haciéndolo gemir al sentirse tan completo. Tan lleno de él. 

Abrió sus ojos con suavidad y se encontró con la mirada penetrante y oscura del chico contemplando su rostro. Sus miradas quedaron imantadas y, mientras Jiho lo embestía bruscamente una y otra vez, Hansol se negaba a apartar la vista de la hipnótica y caliente imagen.

Su rostro se coloreó cuando hizo un sonido de satisfacción atrás de su garganta y su propio gesto de aturdido placer, que vio en el reflejo, lo avergonzó. Jiho, muy por el contrario, disfrutaba de cada uno de ellos. Los soniditos que salían de su boca eran respondidos con graves y excitados gruñidos, y unas aún más fuertes y profundas penetraciones.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y creyó que no lo sostendrían si no fuera por el firme asidero del chico en sus caderas.

— No cierres los ojos —le susurró grueso al oído cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron por las intensas sensaciones—. Quiero que veas como te hago el amor y observes la jodida mueca que haces cuando te corres con fuerza. Esa mueca que me vuelve totalmente loco e inestable.

Asintió abrumado y consciente de que las palabras que le dijo lo calentaron aún más. 

Jiho arremetió duramente y Hansol se descontroló. Sus ojos querían cerrarse y dedicarse solo a sentirlo empujar dentro como un salvaje animal, pero su pedido se interponía a sus deseos y su mirada siguió atenta a cada detalle de su rostro contraído por el absoluto placer.

— Más...—ronroneó ahogado— por favor, no te detengas...

Su ruego encendió algo en Jiho y aceleró su ritmo tomando al mismo tiempo el miembro del chico, mientras bombeaba casi con la misma intensidad con la que lo penetraba. Rugió grave cuando se liberó en su interior y lo inmovilizó largos segundos mientras Hansol se descargaba en su mano y en las baldosas del baño.

— ¿Llegaste a ver la cara que pones cuando te corres? —preguntó bajo y ronco, dejando ligeros besos en su espalda.

Hansol negó agotado, jadeante y completamente ruborizado.

— Entonces será la próxima vez— masculló saliendo suavemente de él y llevándolo a la ducha consigo—. Pero necesitamos un espejo más grande. Deberías ver lo sensual que se ve tu trasero mientras se come mi polla...

Las atrevidas palabras se perdieron en la boca de Hansol, mientras lo devoraba dulcemente una vez más.

 

 

El ajetreo de la mañana en la empresa terminó por despertarlo, junto con un cargado y humeante café. El lugar estaba inusitadamente más acelerado y eso lo sorprendió, ni siquiera estaban cerca del día de cierre, entonces, ¿qué era lo que los mantenía tan inquietos?.

No se encontraba lo suficientemente espabilado como para preguntar, y sabía que si era interesante ya lo sabría. Así que comenzó lento con su trabajo.

El golpe a la puerta lo asustó, y se reprendió levemente. Cuando se concentraba totalmente en algo, perdía de vista todo lo demás.

— ¿Señor Kim?... hay una reunión de personal en 15 minutos —confirmó su secretaria y salió sin agregar nada más. Le resultó ligeramente extraño, pero lo dejó pasar porque aún no terminaba con los papeles que tenía en sus manos, y no sabía cuanto duraría la reunión.

La sala de reuniones nunca estuvo tan llena, pensó, y se asombró por encontrar a personas de un nivel superior, y que nunca bajaban a dónde estaba realmente la acción en la revista, esperando ansiosamente las palabras de Jiho.

— La reunión será breve, porque sé que aún hay mucho trabajo para hacer y los nuevos cambios van a necesitar un periodo de adaptación, por lo que trabajaremos aún más duro —dijo firme y varias personas asintieron de acuerdo. ¿Cambios? ¿cómo es que no le había dicho absolutamente nada en casa?— Primero, quería felicitarlos por el excelente trabajo y los grandes avances que he visto, y que nos ha llevado nuevamente a estar una vez más entre las tres mejores del país.

Unos furtivos aplausos lo hicieron sonreír.

— Sé que en la empresa hay talentos desbordantes —siguió segundos más tarde— y eso me lleva al segundo tema a tratar —le dirigió una corta mirada a Hansol mientras se tomaba una pequeña pausa—. Hansol tomará desde hoy el puesto de Editor en jefe, y eso no es todo, la señorita Heo, quien era su secretaria hasta el día de hoy, será su asistente personal hasta que él se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo en la posición, y luego será promovida a editora.

Todos, absolutamente todos tenían el mismo rostro de confusión y aturdimiento que él. Vio sonrisas torcidas y algo le supo mal. Corrió rápidamente al baño antes de botar el maldito café sobre la mesa.


	37. Chapter 37

La cabeza le dio vueltas y se tambaleó al salir del baño donde había botado todo, absolutamente todo lo que llevaba en su estómago. El mareo se intensificó y se aferró con fuerza al lavabo. Incluso los blanqueados nudillos comenzaron a doler por la presión, pero no se soltó. Sentía que si lo hacía se daría de bruces la cara contra el suelo. 

Aspiró profundamente, y soltó el aire con lentitud.

Sus ojos observaban, sin ver en realidad, su descompuesto rostro. La opresión y el frío en su pecho se expandía como una sombra tenebrosa con asombrosa rapidez entumeciendo sus músculos.

La vista se le nubló, y descubrió a sus ojos rebosante de grandes y gruesas lágrimas, que limpió furioso, mientras intentaba controlar los espasmos dolorosos del llanto. Era un imbécil. Un completo imbécil. No sabía muy bien por qué lloraba. Estaba enfadado con Jiho. Mucho. Pero las estúpidas lagrimas lo tomaron por sorpresa.

— Hansol, ¿qué sucede? —la preocupada voz de Jiho lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba en el baño del trabajo, su jefe lo había promovido y él estaba llorando patéticamente frente al espejo.

Limpió sus húmedas mejillas y le dio una mirada que pretendió ser sólo apática, pero que, desafortunadamente para él, Jiho supo que se trataba de algo más serio de que lo que quería demostrar.

Jiho lo abrazó. Sin importarle que alguien pudiera entrar, y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si no era eso lo que realmente lo tenía así.

Hansol lo apartó y huyó de la posesiva prisión de sus brazos. El temor en sus ojos y la mirada de advertencia le dolieron a Jiho más de lo que hubiera pensado. Y de manera estúpida lo dejó marcharse.

Observó como se perdía nuevamente en su despacho y como una comprensiva Solji le regalaba un intento de mirada tranquilizadora, antes de seguir al chico dentro. 

No entendía.

Creyó que amaría la sorpresa, no que le desagradara al punto de odiarla. Y sus lágrimas... maldición, se odió por hacerlo llorar una vez más, pero joder, estaba tan confundido. No comprendía la situación.

 

 

— ¿Qué fue eso exactamente? —preguntó su secretaria entrando de manera impetuosa tras él y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar literalmente las ventanas.

— ¿Eso qué? —murmuró asustado y limpiando repetidamente sus ojos aún con rastros del maldito llanto.

La dura mirada que le dirigió hizo que se estremezca involuntariamente. ¿Qué era lo que la enfadaba tanto?

— Dígame algo, ¿hace cuánto espera por el ascenso? —siseó brusco

Hansol pensó un segundo. Lo deseaba hace tanto que ya ni recordaba, pero no lo dijo. Nadie lo sabía más que él.

— Puedo entender que se haya sorprendido, o que haya entrado en pánico. Sin embargo, ¿ha visto el rostro del jefe? ¿cómo rayos cree que lo tomó él?

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos y se desbordaron nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Acaso cree que el puesto es algún tipo de regalo por su compromiso? —escupió ásperamente— ¿de verdad piensa que no merece ese lugar?— masculló visiblemente decepcionada.

Hansol se quedó tan sorprendido que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir e incluso su corazón perecía haberse detenido.

— ¿Co-cómo lo sabe?... ¿cómo sabe que el jefe y yo...?

— ¿De verdad señor Kim?... —suspiró resignada y sus labios se elevaron en una lenta y tensa sonrisa—. Francamente, debería ser ciega para no notarlo, y aún más para no darme cuenta de las cosas tontas que pasan en este momento por su cabeza—le frunció el ceño una vez más—. Y pienso muy seriamente que esta vez, ha exagerado demasiado.

El chico no comprendía como es que ella podía leerlo tan bien. ¿Acaso sus reacciones eran tan notorias? ¿era tan malditamente transparente?

— Pero, ¿has visto sus sonrisas?... —Hansol pensó que jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza la mirada que le dirigieron sus compañeros al oír las palabras de Jiho. Casi como si supieran exactamente la estrecha relación que había entre ambos y sospecharan que la decisión tenía que ver más bien por ello y no tanto con sus habilidades como profesional.— Solji... hubiera dado todo por el ascenso, sin embargo, no puedo dejar que crean que me lo gané por ser su maldito prometido.

La chica bufó furiosa una vez más.

— No puedo asimilar que se sienta tan condenadamente inseguro e intimidado por el qué dirán— sentenció decepcionada

Sus palabras le dolieron. Estaba siendo un maldito cobarde, y lo sabía.

— Ni siquiera sabe que realmente esto estaba preparado desde mucho antes de que el director viniera a trabajar a la empresa, ¿no es así? Honestamente, me ha decepcionado bastante jefe.

La chica salió sin volver su cabeza hacia atrás. 

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿acaso de verdad creía que el puesto no lo merecía?... ¡Diablos no! Claro que lo merecía. Había trabajado como un maldito bastardo para obtenerlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan absurdamente patético ahora que lo había conseguido?

Maldijo internamente. Solamente por que era un jodido estúpido.

Salió corriendo. Casi atropelló a su secretaria, ahora asistente, y en el proceso le sonrió de manera resplandeciente. Sabía que no necesitaba decir nada más cuando ella levantó sus pulgares en modo de apoyo. Su enfado parecía haber desaparecido repentinamente.

Esa endiablada mujer le había dicho, directamente, todo lo que pensaba de él y de la situación, y lo hizo enfrentarse a cada uno de sus temores mientras le daba una merecida lección. A ella le debía tanto que no sabría como pagarle, pero pensaría en ello más tarde.

Sintió que el corazón le oprimía la garganta cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe. Su respiración entrecortada y jadeante estaba muy lejos de normalizarse cuando entró de golpe a la habitación.

Los ojos apagados de Jiho se abrieron de par en par cuando reparó asombrado en él. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que habría irrumpido de esa forma?, quiso preguntar pero Hansol no le dio tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca.

En puntas de pies le robó un apasionado beso que lo dejó sin aliento.


	38. Chapter 38

Hansol creyó oír aplausos, pero no quería pensar en ello en ese momento.

Su boca estaba demasiado ocupada saboreando los exquisitos labios de Jiho y su cerebro sólo podía asimilar lo tierno y dulce que eran los besos de su prometido y lo mucho que amaba la sensación de sus deliciosos labios moviéndose suavemente sobre los suyos. Sonrió sobre la comisura y se separó lo suficiente para ver la clara confusión en la mirada del chico.

No podía culparlo. Sabía que se había comportado definitivamente como un completo idiota y quería golpearse fuerte por ello.

Picoteó ligeramente sus labios un poco más, sintiéndose muy culpable por ser tan idiota.

— ¿Hansol?, la... la p-puerta... —murmuró temblorosamente Jiho— has dejado la puerta abierta...

En efecto. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y una inesperada multitud se había detenido fuera a observar su pequeño arrebato de cariño para con su jefe.

Su cara enrojeció súbitamente cuando, al posar su vista en ellos, volvieron a estallar repentinamente en aplausos e incluso escuchó algunos vítores escandalosos por parte de muchos de sus compañeros, que parecían aprobar con gran entusiasmo su relación.

Que equivocado estaba.

Y que tonto fue.

¿Dónde se encontraban las muestras de desagrado o los prejuicios que creyó inevitables?

Ellos no eran las personas sin sentido que había temido. Eran sus compañeros de trabajo que habían luchado a su lado incluso cuando la revista había sufrido la crisis más grande que habían enfrentado en mucho tiempo. Eran valiosos amigos y estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber pensado así, sabiendo lo mucho que significaban para él.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era?

Jiho lo sostuvo entre sus brazos posesivamente y no sintió la necesidad de alejarse de ellos. Todo lo contrario. Se apegó más a su cuerpo y hundió su cabeza en su hombro, totalmente abochornado. Todo lo que le importaba era él, pero había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para no notarlo antes.

Agradeció internamente a Hyerin cuando, entre saltitos, visiblemente emocionada y extremadamente sonriente, les cerró la puerta para que tuvieran algo de intimidad.

— Lo siento — murmuró Hansol en algún lugar de su garganta y Jiho se estremeció—. Creo que... tenía miedo. Las personas no suelen ser comprensivas ante estas cosas— inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire suave, haciendo que Jiho lo aprisionara más fuerte entre sus brazos ante el cosquilleo ardiente de su dulce aliento—. Olvidé que nadie es normal en esta empresa.

Su risa fue para Jiho la cosa más relajante y preciosa que oyó jamás. 

Levantó suave su rostro con el indice y el pulgar, y besó largamente su boca.

El lento movimiento de sus labios dejó de ser tierno y adorable cuando deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca y el chico respondió con las mismas ansias y devoción. Los hambrientos y demandantes besos se sentían húmedos y calientes, extremadamente eróticos.

— Joder Hansol... quiero follarte sobre el escritorio...

Su confesión le sacó un jadeo involuntario y el rubor coloreó su rostro furiosamente.

— N-no, no podemos — respondió retrocediendo un paso y deshaciéndose del abrazo.

No ahora... pero quizás sí en otro momento, pensó inevitablemente.

No podía negar que quería ser tomado en ese instante, aferrado firmemente al escritorio de exquisito caoba y sobre los documentos necesarios para el trabajo. Quería ser penetrado rudamente mientras observaba al ordenador moverse rítmicamente con cada profunda embestida.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el temor de que el chico pudiera leer sus pensamientos indecentes.

Sólo buscaba su perdón, no una sesión de sexo rápido en la oficina sabiendo que los ojos de sus compañeros estaban justamente sobre ellos. No buscaba eso, por más que sonara tan estúpidamente tentador.

Jiho avanzó hacia él nuevamente y lo abrazó una vez más. Sus cuerpos chocaron calientes y Hansol pudo sentir la dura, e increíblemente muy sólida, evidencia de su deseo pinchar su vientre y consiguió dominar un endiablado gemido que rompió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Su mente se nubló un instante y le costó entender lo que Jiho ronroneó en su oído:

— Lo sé... pero deberías pensar en algo realmente grande para redimirte por lo de hoy...

Retrocedió y Hansol sintió sus piernas fallar ligeramente. 

¿Pensar en como redimirse?

Diablos, eso sonaba a que este fin de semana sería muy largo... y condenadamente placentero.


	39. Chapter 39

Hansol vaciló un segundo antes de seguir a Solji al estudio de fotografía. Estaba ansiosa por enseñarle algo y, para ser franco, se sentía temeroso.

Aún no había hablado con JiWon y eso lo ponía seriamente nervioso. Sin embargo, el chico no iba a intentar nada en la empresa, ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió al volver a encontrar a Hyosang con él, y no sólo como compañía. Hyosang posaba a su lado pacientemente mientras el fotógrafo daba órdenes aquí y allá, buscando el ángulo correcto. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el modelo realmente era un profesional. Algo que era rápidamente olvidable cuando veías su comportamiento.

Pero, ¿en qué momento habían vuelto a contratarlo? y... ¿por qué no estaba al tanto de ello?

— ¿De qué se trata esto? —preguntó confundido a la chica.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero le ocultaban que sería el nuevo Editor en jefe y ahora era completamente ignorante de los cambios que se estaban produciendo. ¿Por qué había tantas cosas de las que no estaba enterado?

La chica lo hizo callar con una señal y lo instó a mirar hacia el set.

Lo que vio lo confundió mortalmente.

Los pulcros y elegantes esmóquines que llevaban les sentaban a la perfección, como prendas moldeadas de manera exclusiva para que se vean especialmente asombrosos, y la complicidad con la que se miraban le hacía pensar que compartían una fuerte conexión.

Ambos estaban cerca, peligrosamente cerca y no parecía incomodarles en lo absoluto. Es más, le hacían creer que las sonrisas que se regalaban se sentían increíblemente sinceras y para nada forzadas. Un ambiente muy natural y casi de ensueño los rodeaba. Flores en tonos blancos y lilas flotaban estratégicamente por el lugar, y pequeñas luces parpadeaban como estrellas en el fondo. 

Totalmente cautivador y espectacular.

Mientras observaba notó que el fotógrafo se volvía más insistente e irritable. HyoSang desviaba una y otra vez su atención hacia un lugar inexacto del set y se desconcentraba con facilidad.

¿Qué era lo que atraía irresistiblemente la atención del modelo?

Siguió sus ojos y descubrió al motivo de su incapacidad para concentrarse.

Un tipo con aspecto aburrido (que bien podría haber sido confundido modelo sino mantenía su uniforme de chef profesional) estaba absorto en el trabajo de decoración de un enorme pastel de bodas, sin ser consciente de nadie más que él, mientras se mantenía dibujando con una manga pastelera.

Hansol creyó ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero debido a la duras facciones en su rostro no estaba muy seguro de que fuera un bochorno de vergüenza, más bien parecía enfado.

Despertó de sus pensamientos incoherentes cuando se dio cuenta que seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba allí.

Le dio una mirada de significativo desconcierto a su secretaria, y ella sonrió brillante.

— Fue idea del jefe —murmuró entusiasmada—. Este número de la revista será un especial de bodas, y no se tratará de las bodas tradicionales —el asombro fue gradualmente es ascenso cuando comprendió la situación—. Creo que el Director vino de Brasil con un prototipo de idea y aunque ha tenido tiempo de reconsiderarla, se sujetó a ella con fuerza, y siendo consciente de los problemas o consecuencias que pudiera acarrear, va a llevarla a cabo —apenas se tomó un momento para respirar y agregó—. Yo creo que es una idea estupenda. Lo mejor que salió de esa cabeza terca que tiene.

Sus ojos resplandecían con verdadero entusiasmo y algo de respeto. Hansol jamas la había visto de esa manera. La fría, condenadamente diabólica y compuesta mujer que conocía no habría admitido tan fácilmente la habilidad de Jiho, pero incluso lo alabó y lo defendió horas antes. 

Sonrió. Jiho había puesto su mundo de cabeza de la noche a la mañana, casi literalmente. 

— Tomemos un descanso — bramó el fotógrafo cansado de intentar hacer que Hyosang capte sus ordenes fielmente.

El distraído chico asintió rápidamente y fue directo a la fuente de su comportamiento errático. Discutieron algo en susurros cada vez más incomprensibles y alterados. Hasta que al parecer dijo algo realmente que no debió.

Hansol no lo oyó, pero si se guiaba por el brillo de amenaza de llanto en los ojos del chef podía entender que fue algo que claramente lo hirió, ademas, notó que Hyosang se dio cuenta en el instante mismo en el que lo dijo ya que llevó una mano a su boca de inmediato, como si ello pudiera hacer que las palabras hirientes dejen de escapar sin consentimiento de sus labios.

El chico corrió lejos de Hyosang que luego de un segundo de total aturdimiento, corrió deprisa tras él. Dejando a Hansol mortalmente intrigado por como acabaría todo.

— Creo que ya no vas a tener a Hyo dando vueltas a tu alrededor — dijo una voz conocida y con un inconfundible acento que inesperadamente no lo sorprendió—. El idiota cayó loca y profundamente por SeokJin, pero el tipo aún niega lo que siente por él. Esto va a ser un jodido dolor de huevos si no mide sus palabras —resopló como si pudiera ver lo que le esperaba.

Hansol le sonrió conciliadoramente y notó que extrañamente no se sentía tan incómodo como creyó en un primer momento. JiWon era una excelente persona y no se merecía un desplante, por más que haya querido atacarlo en su casa.

— Nunca pensó con claridad en realidad —murmuró recordando la desagradable condición que Hyosang intentó imponer en la reunión, que ahora veía tan increíblemente lejana—. Espero que el chico lo haga vivir realmente un infierno por comportarse siempre como un imbécil.

JiWon soltó una risita floja.

— No muchos están dispuestos a decirle que no tan abiertamente. Ese chico va a ser un reto difícil para él, y creo que el modelo está confundido porque todavía no sabe que lo que siente es amor...

Las palabras del chino flotaron suaves y contenían una verdad insondable.

¿Cuándo nota uno que realmente se ha enamorado? ¿es cómo si las emociones se acumularan y explotaran en algún momento?, pensó distraídamente.

La imagen de un recipiente con su contenido desbordado invadió su cabeza. Las marcas borroneadas con inscripciones como desconocidos, amigos o compañeros casi ilegibles por el líquido que rezumaba por los costados mientras seguía llenándose, sobrepasando la última marca que apenas se notaba que decía: amor.

Casi rió ante la idea.

— Oí que se casarán —dijo el modelo chino desviando la vista a las lucecitas titilantes del set—. ¿Sabes?, las puertas de mi apartamento siempre estarán abiertas para ti en caso de que peleen —una sonrisa torcida decoró sus labios antes de alejarse, sin darle tiempo siquiera de poder agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Sin embargo, Hansol suspiró algo aliviado, y sólo decidió dejarlo para otro momento. No era como si el modelo fuera a desaparecer de un momento para otro, ¿verdad?

Además, debía darle algo de tiempo.

No se le pasó por alto la mirada de dolor en sus ojos.

Pero, no podía corresponderle. Su corazón sólo saltaba por una persona y en ese momento era un desastre desesperado en el pecho mientras veía a Jiho caminar lentamente hacia él.


	40. Chapter 40

Hansol comprendió que la sonrisa de Jiho era lo que hacía sacudir el suelo a sus pies y, mientras se acercaba sin despegar sus ojos de él, supo que era lo único que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz.

Su propios labios se curvaron en una lenta y extensa sonrisa que cubrió su rostro y lo hizo brillar. Diablos, el amor lo volvía idiota.

Y definitivamente era el idiota más afortunado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico echándole un vistazo al set, pero Hansol sólo era consciente de como sus manos buscaron las suyas y se entrelazaban dulcemente.

Nadie lo notó ademas de él, y si lo hicieran no le importaba demasiado en realidad. Luego del espectáculo que dio en la oficina, ya no le avergonzaría más nada en esta vida, y no podía estar más satisfecho con eso. Se sentía radiante. Como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado al fin de sus hombros.

Se sentía tan ligero que resultaba terrorífico.

— Solji quería enseñarme cuan increíblemente ignorante soy, aún cuando estoy tan al pendiente del trabajo —contestó dándole una dura mirada, que en vez de incomodarlo lo hizo sonreír torpemente—. ¿Cómo es que el Editor en jefe desconocía de este tipo de cosas? —preguntó señalando el set que volvía a funcionar luego del corto receso. Y con un Hyosang que volvía a ser el de siempre, completamente renovado y extrañamente radiante.

Jiho lo atrajo hacia si con un brazo y lo sujetó deliciosamente contra su costado.

— La verdad es que esto... iba a ser una sorpresa —murmuró con un débil puchero entre sus labios

Hansol casi rió. Por la ligera mueca y por la frustrada sorpresa.

Estaba más que claro que sorprenderse mutuamente, no era lo de ambos. Ninguno había podido hacer que sus planes funcionen como deberían en lo que iba de la relación, y dudaba que pudieran hacerlo en el futuro. Y lo que resultaba aún más sorprendente era que, aunque las situaciones siempre eran inesperadas, no dejaban de convertirse en momentos hermosos y encantadores.

— Me gusta —dijo bajo con una sonrisa, y en puntas de pie le depositó un corto y dulce beso en la mejilla.

Jiho se sonrojó de una manera totalmente adorable, y Hansol apartó la vista antes de abalanzarse una vez más y devorar con ansias sus bonitos labios, consciente de que debía aprender a controlar seriamente sus impulsos allí.

Mientras evitaba que viera su rostro también ruborizado, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hyosang que descaradamente le dio un pícaro guiño, y se sorprendió al verlo tan insolente a como lo tenía acostumbrado, ¿en qué momento había cambiado tanto su humor?

Jiho vio el gesto del modelo y apretó aún más fuerte al chico entre sus brazos. Esa pequeña criatura que sonreía y que se recargaba cariñosamente sobre su hombro era suya. Cada parte de él lo era. Cada centímetro de su condenado y lujurioso cuerpo y cada suspiro que salía de sus hermosos labios.

Todo él lo traía locamente perdido y, aún no terminaba de comprender que era suyo. Completamente suyo.

Podría morir felizmente por el chico si lo pidiera. Y joder, estaba celoso. Terrible y absurdamente celoso. Aunque haya visto al modelo besuquearse intensamente con el pastelero apenas un momento atrás.

No quería que ese tipo ni nadie jamás se atreva a mirarlo.

— Vamos a casa —ronroneó grueso en su oído y el chico se tensó, mientras sus orejas se tornaban de un furioso carmesí.

Asintió quedamente, y Jiho sonrió al entender que al parecer no había olvidado que aún debía recompensarlo por la tonta escena de la mañana.

Lo tomó nuevamente de la mano y con firmeza lo sacó de allí.

 

 

La puerta del departamento se cerró de golpe con la espalda de Hansol mientras Jiho lo presionaba desesperadamente contra ella, y sus bocas chocaron ansiosas. El silencioso y oscuro lugar se llenó del sonido de sus apremiantes e impacientes besos. Besos tan mojados y calientes que los marearon.

Jiho se apartó ligeramente jadeando con fuerza sobre su boca. Dándole pequeños besos sobre el filo de sus labios que terminaron por desarmarlo por completo, mientras llevaba la mano de Hansol sobre su cabeza, la clavaba suavemente allí en la pared y entrelazaba sus dedos.

La diferencia de altura era exquisita. Así como el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, sus labios húmedos e hinchados y sus ojos levemente entrecerrados de placer.

Amaba la espectacular imagen que le estaba regalando inconscientemente, y se estremeció de manera involuntaria.

— Te amo —exclamó tan grave y profundo que Hansol sintió sus piernas ceder y su cabeza dar vueltas—. Desde la primera vez que colapsaste en mis brazos y sentí tu cuerpo caliente y pequeño entre mis brazos. No lo entendí en un principio—dijo aún más bajo—. Ese día sacudiste mi mundo, y en tí era en lo único que podía pensar, incluso cuando intenté llenar mi cabeza con el papeleo del trabajo. Fui tan estúpido como para desperdiciar mi primer fin de semana en el país intentando locamente sacarte de mi cabeza— sonrió al recordar.

La expresión de Hansol se ensombreció por un momento. Recordaba vívidamente como el arrogante chico había drenado sus fuerzas en la empresa esa vez, y como realmente se había asustado al verlo dejar el lugar en ese deplorable estado.

Lo que vino después fue aterrador.

Nunca supo el momento exacto en el que cayó perdida y absolutamente enamorado de él. Sólo tenía memorias fugaces donde su corazón latía más aprisa cuando lo miraba o el nerviosismo que le entraba cuando sentía su proximidad. Aunque jamás creyó que pudiera ser algo parecido al amor.

Respeto quizás o un sentimiento de intimidación. Nunca pensó honestamente que se tratara de amor. Hasta que lo besó.

— Los pensamientos sobre tí se escurrían incontrolables en mi cabeza, al punto de volverme loco. Diablos, te deseaba con tanta fuerza que dolía, y sin embargo, seguía ignorante de mis sentimientos —siguió Jiho con su confesión mirando profundamente sus ojos—. Cuando te besé... —murmuró dándole un corto y dulce beso en los labios— me sentí en el mismísimo cielo, y... tuve miedo. Joder, estaba aterrado. —suspiró largamente y el aliento caliente chocó sobre sus labios entreabiertos—. Los sentimientos fueron tan intensos y tan profundos, y todo pasó de forma tan extrañamente repentina, que aún siento temor. Dime sinceramente Hansol, ¿no te arrepentirás de ser mío luego?

El chico sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos pero sonrió. Su sonrisa hizo que el nudo en su pecho se aflojara y sus entrañas ansiosas se removieran.

— Deberías estar diciéndome que harás lo imposible para que jamás sienta la necesidad de arrepentirme de mi decisión idiota —masculló agresivo y se elevó unos centímetros mientras unía sus labios en un largo y profundo beso—. Además, ¿crees que realmente podría arrepentirme alguna vez?... estoy más asustado de que tu puedas hacerlo en realidad.

Jiho rió sobre su boca. Tan alegre, tan estúpidamente feliz y satisfecho que su pecho se hinchó deliciosamente.

— Jamás... —gruñó suave y le dio una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior que lo hizo gemir.

Hizo que pasara los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y lo sostuvo firmemente de su trasero mientras el chico saltaba y enredaba las piernas en su cintura, haciendo que ambos miembros duros se rozaran bruscamente en el proceso.

Lo cargó hasta el sofá, consciente de que no llegaría realmente a la habitación, y lo depositó con cuidado para seguidamente desvestirlo con habilidad. Aunque sus dedos se volvían torpes y temblorosos por los nervios. 

Besó su expuesta piel y lo sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Tan sensible.

Lamió lenta y sensualmente su profunda y pronunciada clavícula antes de clavar fieramente los dientes en su hombro. El chico gimió de forma inevitable y ladeó su rostro mientras Jiho recorría su garganta con el filo de los labios.

Sintió el pulso errático y acelerado en su boca. Sintió el ronroneo bajo al tocar puntos sensibles y su cuerpo impaciente reaccionar a cada roce.

Observó largamente su cuerpo desnudo aún con algunas viejas marcas del paso de su boca en sectores aleatorios, y el rostro totalmente rojo bajo sus propias manos que lo cubrían hicieron que su miembro se agite violentamente. Lo obligó a quitarlas y se perdió en su nublada mirada lo que parecieron siglos. Cubrió su boca una vez más con sus labios y lo besó de manera sensual uniendo sus lenguas en una despiadada y húmeda lucha.

Sus manos volvieron a la lenta tarea de descubrir zonas erógenas en su cuerpo, pero Hansol se removía inquieto bajo sus dedos. Jodidamente deseoso de ser uno con él, y Jiho no lo iba a negar, necesitaba enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo.

Ensalivó varios dígitos inmediatamente y los deslizó en su interior con prisa. Hizo formas dentro ensanchándolo con brusquedad mientras lo oía quejarse y gemir a la vez.

Se acostumbró con rapidez y sin vacilar lo llenó por completo con su muy hinchada polla.

Jadeó entrecortadamente mientras se quedaba inmóvil por incontables segundos, sintiendo como lo abrazaba cálidamente, y su pene se derretía de manera deliciosa en su interior.

— Muévete... por favor...

Jiho sintió a su erección reaccionar ante su ruego y hacerse más grande dentro de él.

Vaciló apenas un segundo antes de iniciar un inestable y duro vaivén que movió el sofá ritmicamente.

Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Una y otra vez sin compasión.

Hansol enterró ambas manos en su cabello y tiró de él acercándolo para besarlo con total desenfreno.

— Más... Jiho, n-no te detengas...

Los movimientos se volvieron más profundos, rudos y más certeros a juzgar por los balbuceos indescifrables y apremiantes. Su espalda y trasero ardían por los arañazos de las manos inquietas de Hansol, y el sudor perlaba su piel por el esfuerzo que suponía mantener las constantes embestidas.

El mayor se tensó bajo su cuerpo.

Jiho sintió su estremecimiento y el interior machacar su miembro mientras Hansol se corría violentamente sobre sus pechos. Con un par de duros golpes más dentro el chico, se descargó con un rugido vaciándose mientras era deliciosamente exprimido.

Cayó pesadamente sobre él y Hansol acarició su espalda delicadamente mientras sonreía increíblemente agotado y satisfecho.

— Te amo —susurró en un gemido y Jiho levantó el rostro conmocionado y con una sonrisa hermosa e inigualable.

— Dilo una vez más...

— Te amo, idiota

Lo atrajo hacia si nuevamente y besó sus labios con exquisita lentitud.


	41. Final

Estaba temblando.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente en el pecho dolorosamente consciente del gran paso que estaba por dar.

Miró a su lado y vio a Hansol aún más conmocionado que él y eso lo hizo sonreír dulcemente al final. Tomó su mano y sus ojos temerosos se encontraron. Había nerviosismo en su mirada. Había un pequeño destello de temor... y mucho, mucho cariño.

Apretó ligeramente sus dedos y lo llevó lentamente con él. Un aterrador paso a la vez.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse suave en el horizonte y las diminutas luces que llenaban el paisaje empezaban a darle su toque de ensueño, brillante y delicado al lugar. Se hundía la arena bajo sus pies descalzos mientras se dirigían sin titubear por el sendero de antorchas que los llevaba al centro de la ceremonia.

Hansol vio rostros familiares a su paso, todos completamente de blanco y con sus ligeras ropas flotando por la suave ventisca de la playa. Vio a casi todo el personal de la empresa, al Presidente luciendo extrañamente descontracturado e inmensamente orgulloso de su hijo; a su abuela con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, a su hermana radiante y hermosa, a Solji y Hyerin cogidas de las manos sonriendo ambas inmensamente satisfechas. A Shannon genuinamente entusiasmada e incapaz de quedarse quieta en su lugar, y a su lado la madre de Jiho totalmente bonita aún con el rostro manchado de lágrimas... y verla a ella hizo que su corazón dejara de latir un escaso segundo.

La ausencia de su propia madre aún rompía su estúpido corazón, y no tenerla en un día tan importante lo destrozaba por dentro.

Sus pies vacilaron un segundo y Jiho lo notó. Se detuvo y, visiblemente aterrado de que pueda haberse arrepentido, tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Hansol?... ¿bebé?...

Jiho vio sus pupilas temblar y sus ojos inundarse casi inmediatamente.

— Mi... m-mi madre... —logró articular débilmente, derramando algunas tontas lágrimas.

Jiho lo abrazó. Con ternura, con fuerza y trémula indecisión por haber sido tan idiota y egoísta como para no notarlo con anterioridad. 

Se separó lo suficiente para besar sus ojos empañados, sintiendo su hondo dolor como propio.

Le importaba poco que las personas estuvieran observándolo todo, y que incluso el fotógrafo no dejara de cegarlos una y otra vez con el flash de la cámara. Estaban en su propio mundo, y a Jiho no le interesaba nada más que a su hermoso chico, que en esos momentos se hallaba llorando entre sus brazos apenado y triste, en el que debería ser el día más memorable de ambos.

Sin embargo, algo a lo lejos y por encima de la cabeza del más bajo algo llamó su atención.

Era una mujer hermosa, joven y elegante. Con un increíble parecido... a la hermana de Hansol.

Comprendió de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Mientras la observaba acercarse a la reunión de familiares y amigos curiosos y preocupados, que se preguntaban que habría ocurrido para que dejaran de avanzar, no pudo dejar de notar que había dulzura en su mirada. Y un arrepentimiento que seguramente corroía sus entrañas.

Jiho sonrió ligeramente a el rostro compungido de Hansol y tras un dulce beso lo giró para que pueda enfrentarse a aquella mujer.

— Mi suegra no es muy puntual, ¿verdad?— comentó sobre su oído y lo empujó ligeramente hacia adelante mientras el daba un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Hansol abrió sus ojos completamente aturdido y asombrado.

¿Ella de verdad estaba allí?

La mujer se acercó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa atormentada en sus labios. Abrazó a Hansol con fuerza, más bien lo exprimió entre sus brazos, mientras rogaba quedamente por su perdón y miles de 'lo siento', que se colaron profundo en él. El chico lloró conmovido en sus brazos sin creer aún que estuviera realmente allí.

Ella se apartó y acarició suave el rostro de su amado hijo, mirándolo con un cariño infinito y largamente acumulado por su obstinada ausencia. Sabiendo que no se perdonaría a si misma jamás el haber perdido tanto tiempo por estar, de tal manera estúpida, alejada de él.

Sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos en Jiho que los observaba con una sonrisa emocionada y sincera, y le sonrió maternalmente sin soltar a su abrumado hijo y sin una pizca de desconfianza o indecisión en sus expresivos ojos.

— ¿Cuidarás d-de él? —preguntó temblorosamente, asombrándose ella misma por su atrevimiento. No tenía derecho a exigir nada, y sabía que Hansol elegiría correctamente, sin embargo, su lado protector le hizo decirlo sin filtros.

— Con mi vida —fue la sincera respuesta y ella no necesitó oír más. Asintió suave y luego de un beso en la mejilla a ambos muchachos, corrió hasta el vacío lugar que esperaba por ella junto a su hija. Se abrazaron llorosas y torpemente secaron sus lágrimas mientras prestaban toda su atención nuevamente a ellos.

Jiho volvió su rostro a Hansol y él lo miró profundamente a los ojos con una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa y brillante con rastros húmedos de llanto aún en sus bonitos ojos, que enseguida el menor borró con pequeños y tiernos besos.

Los nervios y dudas finalmente volaron y tomó una vez más la mano de Hansol, para ya no soltarla jamás.

 

 

La recepción se hizo en un lujoso hotel y Hansol se asombró una vez más de la posesividad extrema de Jiho.

Traer al cantante sólo para demostrarle que él estaba finalmente tomado, ¿no era demasiado?

DongSung cantaba exclusivamente para ellos fulminando de forma directa a Jiho con la mirada y pudo leer los labios del chico entre sus brazos que pronunciaba, claramente y sin sonido alguno, una frase que inevitablemente lo hizo feliz. Un "Él es mío", que hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho.

Lo golpeó por infantil... y lo besó largamente por hacerlo tan estúpida y locamente delirante.

Las personas que aún disfrutaban de la celebración previa no se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo cuando de un momento para otro desaparecieron, aunque fuera absurdamente temprano aún, y la fiesta se encontrara en su apogeo.

Ellos ya no aguantaban las ganas de encontrarse a solas.

 

 

La entrada a la habitación no fue la tradicional. No con Hansol siendo cargado como princesa sonriendo torpemente o golpeándose con el umbral de la puerta. No hubo nada romántico en ella. Ni por asomo.

Su entrada fue atropellada. Ansiosa. Ni bien la puerta se cerró tras ellos Jiho lo empotró contra la pared y besó duramente su boca. Mordiendo con ansias y brutalidad sus hermosos e hinchados labios.

El ronroneo excitado de Hansol lo instaba a devorarlo con crudeza, y sentirlo tan increíblemente desesperado lo volvía inestable.

El mayor desgarró furiosamente la fina camisa de Jiho y gimió descontrolado sobre su boca mientras lo sentía presionar de forma ruda la erección contra su cuerpo. Se derritió ante sus salvajes y furtivos besos, y cedió sumisamente a sus deseos.

Jiho encendía su piel con cada roce y su piel ardía ligeramente donde sus manos se aferraban, y diablos, en ese momento amasaban sus glúteos sin una pizca de delicadeza.

— L-la cama —murmuró jadeante sobre su boca y Hansol asintió perdido y tembloroso.

Jiho lo cargó hasta la habitación sin despegar los labios ni por un instante. 

La primera noche debía ser especial, y demonios, definitivamente lo era. La increíble compatibilidad de sus cuerpos hacían que sus terminaciones nerviosas se sintieran expectantes y jodidamente alertas. Haciendo que sus pieles ardan de exquisito placer con cada pequeño roce.

Hizo que el mayor se recostara suavemente sobre las níveas sabanas y se deshizo de manera lenta y torturante de sus prendas. Cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo y estremecido bajo suyo, comenzó la dulce tarea de tentarlo con su boca. Lamió largamente y besó cada parte de él, haciéndolo temblar y gemir en partes iguales.

Hansol quería pasear sus manos por el cuerpo sudado y caliente de su chico, pero este golpeaba su mano cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, y no lo quedó opción más que suplicar internamente y esperar porque la deliciosa tortura cese.

Jadeó cuando sintió la traviesa lengua del chico deslizarse sobre la base de su pene y fue incapaz de controlar su cuerpo que se elevó sutilmente buscando la húmeda calidez de su boca.

Jiho rió burlonamente, disfrutando de cada mueca y cada movimiento torpe. Sin embargo, gimió entrecortadamente cuando sus sentidos se llenaron de su almizclada fragancia, y admitió finalmente que su propio cuerpo se sentía demasiado excitado y que el bulto increíblemente notable bajo los holgados pantalones ya estaba húmedo.

Buscó su boca nuevamente y plantó un abierto y demandante beso que lo dejó sin aliento, mientras desprendía con dedos temblorosos su bragueta y liberaba su tiesa polla.

— Ya no puedo... Hansol, no puedo contenerme...

Dirigió la punta humedecida de su miembro a su entrada y empujó suavemente. Hansol se aferró y le arañó la espalda mientras lo sentía enterrarse dolorosamente dentro de él, de manera lenta y firme, hasta que estuvo totalmente en su interior.

Mordió su labio inferior con ferocidad mientras sentía sus paredes expandirse aceptándolo de forma gradual y paulatina. El ligero escozor cediendo rápidamente al toque experto de sus manos que distraían su atención de la dolorosa y repentina penetración.

No podía culparlo en realidad, él mismo se sentía francamente incapaz de controlarse.

Lo oyó disculparse una y otra vez mientras él se amoldaba a su gruesa polla, y sonrió a su tierna consideración. Aún en esos momentos era condenadamente honesto y adorable.

Movió sus caderas y lo oyó gemir sonoramente un segundo antes de comenzar un impaciente y rudo vaivén. Las estocadas desiguales y frenéticas pronto lo hicieron gimotear pidiendo por más, mientras se movía al encuentro de cada golpeteo furioso y profundo que hacía estremecer violentamente su cuerpo.

Jiho abrió aún más sus piernas y encontró fácilmente el punto que lo enloquecía y lo hacía balbucear incoherencias. Lo llevó a la cima del placer en cuestión de minutos y se derramó agresivamente sobre sus pechos e incluso su propio rostro se vio manchado por la fuerza de su descarga. Pero los espasmos no se detuvieron. No mientras el chico aún seguía deslizándose dentro cada vez más rápido y más profundo.

El sonido chapoteante de sus pieles al frotarse y las firmes y constantes embestidas tenían al menor absurdamente al borde del éxtasis supremo, y la intensa succión de su polla tras el poderoso orgasmo que le regaló a Hansol lo estaba enloqueciendo.

— Joder... me... me estás apretando tan fuerte... —exclamó entrecortadamente llegando más y más profundo—. Sólo un poco más...

Se corrió con fuerza en su interior llenándolo deliciosamente, mientras besaba largo sus rosados y entreabiertos labios, y se detenía por incontables minutos hasta que sus piernas cedieron y los temblores cesaron por completo.

Se dejó caer exhausto a su lado, saliendo de forma delicada de él y tomó su rostro lujuriosamente ruborizado entre sus manos.

— Te amo —suspiró dulce y trémulo

Hansol sonrió somnoliento y dejó un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

— También te amo Jiho...

Entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba rudamente por la respiración aún acelerada, y donde podía oír el fiero repiqueteo de su corazón, que sonaba exactamente como el propio. Casi podría jurar que latían al unísono. 

Como si realmente fueran dos mitades de un mismo órgano.

Como si finalmente se hubieran juntado las piezas correctamente.

Y ambos sintieron en lo más profundo de su ser que el destino los había unido para no separarlos jamás.

 

 

~ FIN ~


	42. Epílogo

3 años después

 

Hansol se desperezó lentamente en la cama y la sonrisa que pendía de sus adormecidos labios flaqueó y se desvaneció al sentir las frías sabanas en el lugar donde, debería encontrarse aún dormido, su esposo.

Bufó con el ceño profundamente fruncido. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido una vez más?

Jiho estaba actuando extraño y Hansol comenzaba a sentir miedo. No era normal que lo deje tirado en la cama solo y sin ningún tipo de explicación. Las estúpidas lagrimas empezaron a picar en el fondo de sus ojos pero pestañeó fuerte y las alejó, mientras comenzaba a ponerse en marcha para un día agobiante en la empresa, donde con un poco suerte podría hablar con su marido. Como empleado por lo menos.

Pero su suerte apestaba y obviamente él no está allí tampoco. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía frustrado, pero aún más que eso, estaba locamente preocupado.

¿Qué era lo que lo mantenía yendo y viniendo a deshoras, sin tiempo siquiera para darle las buenas noches o los buenos días?

Frotó sus sienes que empezaban a palpitar duro, amenazándolo con un dolor de cabeza inminente.

Una mano bonita y bien cuidada con uñas largas y estilizadas, casi como recién salidas de la manicura se agitó violentamente frente a sus ojos intentando capturar su atención. Parpadeó y su mirada se enfocó lo suficiente para dar con una preocupada Solji.

— Diablos, hace horas que estoy intentando dar contigo— dijo con una voz lenta y medida, pero cambió de forma brusca a una entretenida al creer saber el por qué de su distracción— ¿finalmente se acabó la luna de miel eterna?

Hansol le sonrió de forma apática. Ella se veía más experimentada y sofisticada, pero siempre sería un demonio, eso jamás cambiaría.

— Te divierte, ¿no es así?— respondió ofuscado—. Sin embargo, no es eso... —murmuró bajo y la sonrisa torcida se deslució suavemente— él sólo... está actuando extraño.

Una sombra triste cruzó su mirada y Solji entrelazó sus dedos sobre el escritorio centrando toda su atención en el abrumado chico.

— ¿Extraño?... ¿extraño cómo? —preguntó tomando la conversación de forma seria y práctica. Casi como si fuera su consejera además de confidente, lo que probablemente fuera más que cierto.

A Hansol le tomó un instante encontrar la palabra justa para definir el comportamiento de Jiho. Suspiró con fuerza cuando la palabra que encontró lo describió perfectamente.

— Evasivo —contestó con firmeza.

Así era como sus ojos lo veían. Jiho llegaba a horas extrañas y se iba de manera tan abrupta que hasta sentía que quedaba a veces con el saludo en los labios. Evitaba encontrarse a solas el tiempo suficiente para que pueda preguntarle cualquier cosa, lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que le ocultaba algo.

Dolía sí, pero tenía así una certeza... él no podía mentirle. Aunque estaba aliviado por ello, aún se sentía absurdamente preocupado y para ser sincero también se sentía aterrorizado. Sólo habían pasado tres años. Habían festejado su tercer aniversario hace exactamente un mes, y él se comportaba tan amoroso y dulce como siempre. Aunque podía sentir que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Si incluso sus besos duros y apasionados habían mermado considerablemente.

¿Ya no lo amaba?

¿Se había agotado su cariño?

No quería pensar en eso. Él mismo seguía amándolo tanto que dolía, ¿cómo podía todo el amor que sentía desaparecer así como así? Se negaba a creerlo.

Entonces, ¿a qué se debía todo aquello?

Pensando tan profundamente casi se olvida de la chica frente a él, pero cuando posó su angustiada mirada en ella le sorprendió encontrarse con una gran sonrisa en sus sonrosados labios.

— Joder Solji... no lo puedo creer. Sabes algo —acusó ceñudo y elevando la voz.

Dios, iba a patearla en ese preciso instante si no le explicaba que carajos estaba ocurriendo allí.

Ella intentó, demasiado tarde, borrar su sonrisa cómplice y recomponer su expresión, pero Hansol no pudo obtener de la chica absolutamente nada más. A no ser que considerara importante el brillo en su mirada y la indeclinable resolución de no hablar de ello, porque no le concernía, pero asegurando firmemente que era algo bueno. No le agrado la sonrisa pícara con la que se despidió y, sin embargo, el peso que había acumulado en sus hombros se disipó definitivamente con la charla.

La tensión se dispersó y los nervios dejaron de remover de forma desagradable sus entrañas. Aunque su cabeza seguía llena de pensamientos, uno más absurdo que el otro, de lo que Jiho pudiera estar llegando a planear.

Incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo apoyó la frente contra el escritorio. Esperando que la helada superficie lo ayude a eliminar el punzante dolor de cabeza, también a tranquilizar su estúpido corazón inquieto y las interminables imágenes que se deslizaban sin control por su mente. Y en algún momento, perdido en sus tontas reflexiones, se durmió.

 

Debía estar realmente agotado y enfadado, acertó Jiho al ver su ceño aún fruncido mientras dormía incómodamente sobre su escritorio. Una lenta sonrisa tiró de sus comisuras y dejó un dulce beso sobre su mejilla.

Quitó con suavidad los cabellos que ocultaban su rostro y acarició el perfil que amaba más que su propia vida. Su pecho se hinchó y su pulso se disparó al posar los ojos en sus delicados labios que moría por tomar con un hambre voraz. Sin embargo, vaciló un segundo y lo zarandeó con delicadeza, despertándolo.

— Hansol levantate — pidió en un agotado susurro y acarició sus mejillas dulcemente—. Bebé, vas a coger un resfriado...

Hansol se removió y se quejó débil al sentir a sus músculos gritar de resentimiento por la mala postura en la que se encontraban descansando.

Su desenfocada y cegada mirada por la claridad de su despacho dio con la dulce sonrisa de Jiho y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados de hallarlo allí. Impulsivamente se abrazó a él, temiendo que fuera simplemente parte de sus delirios. Temiendo que desaparezca en cualquier momento. Nunca creyó que estuviera tan absurdamente desequilibrado como para sentir la falta del chico de esa manera tan aterradora. Rayos, lo amaba como jamás amó nada más y dolía, dolía tanto...

— N-no vuelvas a irte... — sollozó con fuerza entre sus brazos y tembló tan violentamente que Jiho se asustó— Po-por favor... no te a-alejes de mí...

Su desesperado y entrecortado ruego fueron como lanzas que se incrustaron dolorosas y profundas en el pecho del menor.

Lo estrechó con fuerza y acarició con suavidad su espalda que se estremecía bajo los espasmódicos sollozos que le partieron el alma.

— ¿Hansol?... bebé...—su voz intentó sonar pausada pero vibraba con indecible temor— ¿qué está mal?...

Le fue incapaz al mayor decir algo a causa del angustiso llanto y Jiho no se desesperó, aunque internamente bullía en un furioso desasosiego. Le tomó cada fragmento de voluntad serenarse a si mismo para esperar a que el chico se tranquilice y finalmente poder hablarle.

— Estoy acá, no voy a irme. Amor... ¿escuchas?, no voy a dejarte nunca

Lo consoló hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y los estremecimientos cesaron.

— Tuve una pesadilla —susurró Hansol tan suave y bajo que casi resultó inentendible —. Prométeme que nunca me dejarás sin una explicación. Júrame que no lo harás, que...

Lo que iba a decir se perdió entre los labios de Jiho, que de forma brusca reclamó su boca. Bebió de sus adictivos besos como si estuviera sediento, como si hubiera atravesado el más infernal de los desiertos y encontrara finalmente el oasis que anhelaba en sus labios, y Hansol se desarmó gracilmente entre sus brazos, débil y frágil. Decididamente entregado a sus besos.

El beso se cortó luego de lo que parecieron horas y Jiho sintió su corazón apretarse ante la imagen distorcionada de dolor de la persona que más le importaba. Se sintió idiota por haberle escondido todo hasta aquel momento. Pero tenía la absoluta certeza de no querer verlo sufrir o sentirse decepcionado si no lo conseguían. No quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco creyó que le afectara tanto su resolución de evadirlo para evitar que la sorpresa se revele.

Fue tan ciego que quiso golpearse. Sin embargo, lo había conseguido y eso era todo lo que necesitaba... o quizás no todo. Aún faltaba su reacción.

Jiho mordió el interior de su mejilla totalmente nervioso. Era el momento.

— Vamos, tengo algo que enseñarte —dijo tembloroso. Su voz sonó ansiosa y no pudo evitarlo— entenderás todo cuando te lo enseñe...

Hansol no tenía idea, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de discernir nada. Jiho casi lo arrastró hasta su auto para luego perderse en la carretera y salir sin decir una palabra más. Viajaron en un tenso silencio porque el menor se negó a responder cualquier pregunta, y Hansol se enojó. Aunque Jiho solo rió nerviosamente a su rostro enfurruñado.

— ¿Qué tan lejos está ese lugar? —preguntó indignado y cansado ya de ver el paisaje cambiar violentamente e incapaz de mantenerse callado. Había extrañado la proximidad con su esposo, pero una furtiva carrera hacia quien sabe donde no era lo que esperaba tampoco.

— Lo suficiente para hacerme madrugar en las mañanas y perderme de tus exquisitas dotes de despertador— masculló pícaramente y Hansol enrojeció, recordando claramente sus supuestas dotes que consistían básicamente en 'despertarlo' por completo.

Lo golpeó y no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que quedó del trayecto.

Además comenzaba a picarle la curiosidad mientras se paseaban por barrios cada vez más encopetados, de jardines demasiado cuidados y escalofriantemente desprovistos de vida humana. Las lujosas calles vacías lo hacían sentirse francamente insignificante y fuera de lugar.

¿A dónde demonios lo estaría llevando?

Y más importante, ¿cómo es que arreglaría las cosas entre ellos este viaje tan ridículamente largo y sin sentido?

El coche finalmente se detuvo en la entrada de una de las casas más grandes, refinadas y glamurosas del lugar y a Hansol empezaron a sudarle las manos. Jiho le dio una escueta sonrisa y bajó, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Dio la vuelta al auto y le tendió la mano para entrar juntos.

Jiho llamó a la puerta y le abrieron enseguida, lo que lo sorprendió gratamente. Casi esperaba que tardaran largos minutos hasta que llegaran hasta ellos por lo aterradoramente espacioso que parecía el sitio, pero luego comprendió que seguramente debían estar esperándolo.

Un hombre no más grande que el padre de Jiho los recibió con una calurosa sonrisa y saludó al chico como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

— Hansol, él es Kyung HaMin, es amigo de papá y el mejor abogado de esta parte de la cuidad— los presentó Jiho entusiasmado.

Hansol estrechó su mano y una mueca de desconcierto llenó su rostro cada vez más confundido.

— Un placer conocerte muchacho —dijo el hombre con una sincera sonrisa—. Este chico no deja de hablar de ti. Ya no puedo esperar a ver tu rostro cuando te encuentres con... ella.

Y el abogado metió la pata. Lo supo de inmediato por la mueca de consternación. Jiho intentó hacerlo callar con señales por detrás de él pero fue inútil, ya lo había oído.

¿Ella? ¿ella quién?... ¿por qué rayos parecía tan irrisoriamente feliz porque se encuentre con esa sospechosa mujer?

— Gracias Kyung por arruinarlo... —reprochó fingiendo molestia y el hombre reprimió una risita—. Hansol aún no sabe nada— añadió bajo.

— Diablos Jiho, ¿hasta cuándo vas a tenerlo a ciegas? —resopló incrédulo—. Está todo solucionado. Y joder, ¿no deberías haberlo hablado con él antes de traerlo a verla? —recriminó como si fuera su padre y Jiho bajó la vista a sus pies.

Decididamente parecía una riña paternal.

— Lo sé— susurró visiblemente tenso— pero quiero que la conozca primero, luego... ya veré...— sacudió su cabeza como quitando los pensamientos negativos que se habían deslizado sin su consentimiento por la mente.

El hombre negó y Hansol vislumbró algo de discreta discrepancia.

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero si tenía que encontrarse con alguien deberían hacerlo en ese preciso momento en el que no podía pensar demasiado. Temía seriamente no tener fuerzas para hacerlo luego.

Buscó la mano de Jiho y le dio un ligero apretón. Él asintió y una sonrisa tensa tiró de sus comisuras.

Dejaron al hombre en la sala y subieron las escaleras. Hacia las habitaciones del piso superior.

Jiho lo dirigió al final de un largo pasillo, que parecía eterno ante sus temblorosos pasos, y hacia el dormitorio más alejado. No sabía que esperar y eso estaba haciendo estragos en sus nervios.

El chico llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. Con una mirada de sincera confusión abrió lentamente y metió la cabeza por la abertura. Enseguida una sonrisa radiante adornó sus labios y Hansol sintió un pesado palpitar que hizo ralentizar sus latidos al verlo.

¿Ella lo hacía sonreír así?

Con un gesto de la mano pidió que se acerque y le cedió el lugar para que pudiera ver lo que él veía. Más bien... a quien veía.

Una hermosa y pequeña niña de no más de seis años yacía tirada sobre la alfombra de lo que parecía ser un cuarto improvisado (dudaba fuertemente que esa área sofisticada y fría fuera la verdadera habitación de la niña) mientras pintaba con brío. Total y absolutamente concentrada en sus dibujos.

Quitó los ojos de la bonita escena y miró mortalmente desorientado al menor a su lado.

— Ella es JiWoo, sus padres fallecieron hace dos semanas. El auto en el que viajaban se descarriló y cayó al mar. —su voz de repente sonó profundamente afectada y carraspeó para poder seguir—. Él... era uno de mis mejores amigos. En realidad los conocía a los dos desde que eramos niños. Casi podría decir que crecimos juntos—siguió con una sonrisa triste y la mirada perdida —y ambos fueron mi más grande apoyo en el difícil proceso de separación de mis padres —sus facciones se ensombrecieron dolorosamente—. Aún no puedo creer que se hayan ido...

Hansol podía sentir el dolor palpable en Jiho y lo abrazó fuerte. Escocieron sus ojos cuando vio los del chico llenarse de lágrimas y hacer fuerza para evitar soltarlas. Intentó sonreírle bajo la honda tristeza de su mirada y el más bajo le devolvió el gesto y besó la comisura de sus labios. Sin embargo, Jiho no profundizó el beso. Le tomó el rostro con una mano y buceó en el pozo oscuro y cálido de sus ojos.

— La niña no tiene a nadie más. Ni abuelos... o tíos siquiera. Ella no tiene a nadie en el mundo y yo... yo pensé...

Hansol se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir mucho antes de que termine la frase, que no llegó a acabar porque la niña los descubrió y abrió de par en par la puerta de la habitación. El destello de felicidad en su mirada lo atrapó con las defensas bajas y descubrió que la niña pasaba de uno a otro visiblemente entusiasmada.

— ¿No vas a besarlo? —preguntó traviesa a Jiho, luego de unos segundos en los que nadie se movió un centímetro. Jiho rió ante su ocurrencia.

¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña podía aceptar con esa ingenuidad e integridad que dos hombres estuvieran juntos?, pensó aturdido Hansol y rió con él. La pequeña era un diablillo. Seguramente se llevaría de maravillas con Solji.

El fugaz pensamiento lo hizo reír más fuerte.

Jiho le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de ella, por lo que debió darle un dulce beso en los labios a su esposo, esperando complacerla. Notó que acertó al ver una pícara sonrisa de Hansol y un ferviente asentimiento de la niña.

El mayor de forma torpe se agachó a la altura de la pequeña.

— Hola... mi nombre es Hansol —se presentó al fin y Jiho no apartaba la vista del intercambio entre ambos.

— Yo soy Jiwoo—respondió educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia como sus padres le habían enseñado.

Sus grandes ojos, puros y brillantes, se detuvieron largamente en los suyos y Hansol sintió su pecho henchirse dulcemente. Llenando un vacío que no sabía que existiera dentro de él. Pestañeó duro intentando evitar las lágrimas que se juntaron veloces.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? —preguntó temblorosamente al notar la hoja en las manos de la niña.

Ella, siempre sonriente le entregó el dibujo y lo que Hansol vio en el lo desarmó por completo.

Podía deducir cada detalle del dibujo. A sus padres en el cielo, volando entre nubes con grandes y blancas alas en sus espaldas, y a ella en el centro de la hoja con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba firmemente de las manos a dos hombres igual de felices que ella, uno a cada lado de la niña.

— Soñé con mamá anoche... —murmuró con su voz clara y tierna —ella dijo que ya no tenía que estar triste. Tenía alas como los ángeles —sonaba emocionada por ello y señaló las níveas alas de su madre en el dibujo— y también me explicó que, aunque no voy a verlos más, me van a cuidar desde el cielo, y que iba a tener dos papás que me iban a querer mucho mucho... —sus bellos ojos se llenaron de incertidumbre y duda— ¿Ustedes van a ser mis papás nuevos?

Su expresión expectante formó un nudo que bloqueó garganta y las lágrimas volvieron a picar con brutalidad la superficie de sus ojos.

Levantó la vista hacia Jiho y podría jurar que había sentido exactamente lo mismo que él, sólo que el menor no consiguió evitar que se escapen un par de lágrimas rebeldes. Volvió la mirada a la nena y asintió suave.

Tendría una bonita e inteligente niña que haría de sus días milagros diarios y tenía al más dulce de los esposos, que sabía que sería un excelente padre.

Tendría una familia.

¿Podía ser más feliz?

Jiho se arrodilló a su lado y los abrazó a ambos, susurrándole miles de te amo a Hansol que lo derritieron internamente, y lloró de absoluta felicidad consciente de que ese era el regalo más grande y más maravilloso que había recibido en su vida.


End file.
